Je t'aime, pas moi
by LoveNami
Summary: J'ai confessé mes sentiments à Luffy.Il m'a rejeté.C'est à ce moment là que mon monde a commencé de s'écrouler. Je pensais avoir franchi le pire.J'avais tort.  Douleur,peine,larmes,joie,sourire,rire,peur,sang,mort,vie.Les personnages appartiennent à Oda.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPITRE 1 : Sentiment, quand tu nous tiens

Je regardais les vagues. Leurs sons me berçaient. Depuis que j'avais travaillé pour Arlong elles m'avaient toujours apaisé. Peut-être parce qu'elles avaient l'air tellement libres. Elles pouvaient aller ou elles voulaient et quand elles le voulaient ! Depuis que Luffy et les autres mon sauvé je les regarde régulièrement, surtout quand je veux m'isoler pour penser (ou me calmer après que Luffy est encore fait une ânerie et que Chopper l'ait imité).

Ce soir j'étais chargée de surveiller les horizons pour éviter toutes attaques de la marine ou de pirates.

Je calculais combien de temps nous pourrions tenir avant que notre Stock d'argent s'épuise (argent qui pour mon plus grand malheur allait surtout pour nourrir Luffy).Tout d'un coup j'entendis un bruit provenant de la cuisine. Mon cœur manqua un battement avant que je ne me rappelle qu'il était minuit et donc qu'il était l'heure du « casse croute» pour Luffy.

En 5 minutes j'entendis des pas derrière moi.

-Booouuuh !

-Luffy il va falloir faire mieux que sa si tu veux me faire peur !

- Ahhh Nami ! Comment tu fais pour toujours m'entendre ?

-Si tu venais sur la pointe des pieds en étant vraiment discret alors peut-être que ….

Je regardais son visage d'enfant qui ne comprend pas.

-Finalement non. Même en étant discret tu ne pourras jamais !

Il grossit ses joues et fronça les sourcils. Cette image de lui, quoique quotidienne, ne manquais jamais de me faire rire. Son rire se mêla bien vite au mien.

-Le temps semble s'être stabilisé sur la saison d'été. Je pense qu'on ne va pas tarder à voir une île.

Il me regardait dans les yeux .Il semblait très excité et me sourit. Ce simple geste fit battre mon cœur et ma réaction colora mes joues.

-Nami sa va ? T'a les joues rouges. T'es pas encore malade ?

-Non sa va il fait juste un peu chaud.

Oui, j'aimais Luffy. J'avais toujours eu beaucoup d'admiration pour lui depuis qu'il m'avait sauvé, du respect même, mais il n'y avait aucuns sentiments romantiques à l'époque. Sa avait changé depuis quelques mois. Au début je croyais que c'était un simple petit béguin mais au fur et à mesure je me suis rendue compte que c'était bien plus que ça. J'essayais de rester moi-même en sa présence (et je dois dire que je suis plutôt fière de moi de ce côté-là). De toute façon je n'avais aucune intention de lui dire. Je n'aurais pas voulu ruiner notre amitié et en plus une relation amoureuse sur ce bateau ne pouvait pas aboutir. J'étais surtout terrorisé à l'idée de me faire rejeter. Alors je gardais mes sentiments pour moi et je profitais simplement des moments passés ensembles, comme se soir.

-Tu pense à quoi ? Me demanda t-il

-Je pensais juste que j'étais contente d'être sur ce bateau et de faire partie de cet équipage.

-Et je paris que t'es contente d'avoir un capitaine qui va devenir le seigneur des pirates.

-Carrément comme sa tu seras riche et je pourrais profiter de ton argent !

Il rigola et posa une main sur ma tête

-Bien sur Je suis une personne suuuuuper généreuse !

Il prit un air plus sérieux

-Nami (battement plus fort), je ne voudrais pas te perdre… après tous tu es une super navigatrice

Je le cognai sur la tête

-Aouch pourquoi t'a fais sa ?

Je pris mon visage féroce l'attrapa par le col et lui dit :

-Alors comme ça je suis juste une navigatrice que tu utilise à ton grès hein ?

-Ahhh non bien sur que non tu es aussi ma Nakama, même si tu fais que crier et me taper.

Rajouta t-il doucement.

Je levai mon poing pour le refrapper mais m'arrêta en voyant sa tête .J'explosai de rire et lui dit :

-Il faut bien que quelqu'un maintienne l'ordre sur ce bateau et qui d'autre peut le faire aussi bien que la grande, l'unique, la magnifique Nami ?

Il fit sa tête de grand-père et dit :

-Nami se prend pour une femme fatale tchhh !

Cette fois je le cognai et y mis tous mon cœur

-Aouch, Nami, ça fait mal !

-Va te coucher salle goinfre

-Oh ? Nami se prends pour ma maman !

Je le regardai avec « my devil eyes »

-OK OK j'y vais ! Pff on peut même plus faire ce qu'on veut ici ! Fit-il en s'en allant

-Luffy ?

-Hein ?

-Bonne nuit !

-Toi aussi ! répondit-il en souriant

Je le regardais s'éloigner. Je souris. Je l'aimais. Je l'aimais comme il était. J'aimais ses cheveux noirs, ses yeux marron qui te regardaient toujours avec complicité. J'aimais qu'il soit stupide. J'aimais qu'il soit immature. J'aimais qu'il soit mature. J'aimais qu'il nous appels ses Nakama. J'aimais qu'on soit essentiel pour lui. J'aimais quand il faisait l'âne. J'aimais quand il avait cet air pensif. J'aimais quand il parlait. J'aimais quand il rigolait, quand il souriait, quand il pleurait. J'aimais tout chez Luffy

J'ouvris les yeux. J'étais dans mon lit. Chopper m'avais remplacé hier vers 2 heure. Robin était déjà levée. Je pris mes affaires et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain. En route je croisai Sanjy-kun.

-NAMI-SWANNNN ! Comment vas-tu ? Bien dormis ? As-tu besoin de quoique se soit ? Le petit déjeuner est servit et je t'ais préparés mon cocktail spécial amour rien que pour toi !

-Merci Sanjy-kun. Je vais prendre ma douche et j'arrive !

-Tu n'a pas peur de te sentir un peu seule ? Si tu veux je peux venir avec toi je pourrais te mettre le savon moi m…

Il fut interrompu par mon coup de poing.

-Ah Nami-san est merveilleuse même quand elle est en colère ! Fit-il avec sa voix mielleuse insupportable.

J'ouvris la porte de la douche et fis couler l'eau chaude sur moi. J'adorais prendre ma douche le matin. L'eau me purifiais et me préparais pour la journée à venir.

Après m'être savonnée et lavée les cheveux je me rinçai et ouvris la porte de la douche.

Je fis quelque pas en direction de ma serviette tendis la main pour la prendre quand la porte s'ouvrit laissant place à Luffy. Mon cerveau était en mode OFF j'étais pétrifiée .J'étais pétrifiée et nue, devant Luffy. Nue, Luffy. J'hurlai, attrapa la serviette et me couvris avec. J'étais rouge de honte. Je croyais pourtant avoir fermé cette putin de porte à clé !

-Ah désolé Nami je voulais juste prendre mon tee-shirt. Dit Luffy d'un air complètement naturel.

Mais tu sais si tu veux te montrer nue tu n'es pas obligé de te mettre dans la salle de bain. Dit t-il avec un clin d'œil.

-LUFFY ! Criais-je en lui lançant la bouteille de shampoing !

Il referma la porte et le shampoing s'explosa contre la porte. J'étais toujours rouge. Luffy m'avais vu nue ! J'étais à l'aise avec mon corps, d'ailleurs se n'était pas la première fois qu'il me voyait nue. Seulement là j'étais amoureuse de lui et mes réactions étaient complètements différentes.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer qu'il n'avait pas parût déstabilisé. Encore un indice qui me poussait à garder mes sentiments pour moi. Il était indifférent quand à mon corps. Il ne me désirait pas…

Après avoir lavé le shampoing je me dirigeai vers la cuisine cette fois. Il y avait tous le monde à part Francky (il devait travailler sur une nouvelle invention pour le bateau). Je crus exploser quand j'entendis Luffy raconter notre petit accrochage de tout à l'heure.

-QUOIIII ? Hurla Sanjy-kun. Tu as vu Nami-san nue ? Je vais te tuer espèce de capitaine merdique !

Sanjy envoyait des coups de pieds à Luffy qui les évitaient en rigolant.

-Ohhh ? Alors comme sa t'es une exhibitionniste Nami ? Rajouta Zoro

- Ferme la marimo. Lança Sanjy

-Tu veux te battre ERO-COOK ? Dit-il avec un air amusé.

Je bouillonnais, j'enrageais !

Je souris d'une manière très forcé et je pris mes « devil eyes ».

-Je vais vous donner 5 secondes pour courir et aller vous cacher. Après sa je vais vous rouer de coup jusqu'à que vous deveniez une boule difforme et ensuite je vais vous couper en morceaux et vous faire cuire dans une des poêles de Sanjy-kun. Et pour finir je balancerais vos restes aux poissons pour que vous finissiez dans leurs estomacs jusqu'à qu'ils vous digèrent !

Je me mis à rire diaboliquement en imaginant la scène.

Tout le monde se figea.

-Nami fait peur. Dit Chopper à Ussop de sa petite voix.

-Pas vrai ? Répondit ce dernier.

-Euh Nami je rigolais, c'étais une blague Ok ? Une blague. Pardonne-moi par pitié ! Me supplia Luffy

-J'ai bon cœur et je veux bien vous pardonner… à une condition

-Pourquoi je sens que je ne vais pas aimer ? Dit Zoro

-AHahaha mais pourquoi dit tu celas mon cher ami ? Je vous demande 10 000 Berry chacun, sa vaut la peine non ? Non ? Rajoutais-je quand je n'entendis pas de réponses.

-On est tous fauchés. Répondit Zoro.

-Et bien la prochaine fois qu'on aura de l'argent et que JE partagerais VOUS n'aurais rien et cela jusqu'à m'avoir remboursé.

-Nami ! Dit Luffy d'une petite voix !

Il me fit ses petits yeux. Avant j'y résistais sans problème mais maintenant j'avais du mal à ne pas craquer. C'était dur. Très dur. Trop dur.

Je soupirais et leurs dit :

-OK c'est bon mais Luffy si tu reparle de ça encore une fois je n'aurais plus aucune pitié !

-Ai. Répondit-il.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Ils étaient parfois immature, parfois ils étaient très pénible et ils me faisaient perdre patience très vite mais ils me faisaient rires. Ils étaient mes Nakama. Non, ils étaient ma famille.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPITRE 2 : Je vais lui dire ?

J'étais sur l'herbe avec Robin. On regardait ensemble le journal. J'aimais beaucoup Robin. Peut-être parce qu'elle me faisait penser à une grande sœur, peut-être aussi parce qu'elle était une fille et qu'on se comprenait. Je la regardais. Elle était magnifique. Ses grands yeux bleus étaient posés sur le journal et ses cheveux d'un noir de jais lui tombaient en cascade sur les épaules. Elle était vraiment magnifique. Je l'enviais beaucoup.

-Qu'y a-t-il navigatrice-san ? Me questionna-elle.

-Raaahh robin je t'ai déjà dis de m'appeler Nami, Navigatrice-san c'est bien trop formel !

-Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question … Nami. Dit-elle en souriant.

-Ahh euh je n'avais pas vraiment de raisons, je trouve juste que tu es vraiment belle.

-Merci beaucoup…Nami. Je suis désolé si je suis trop formelle et si je suis parfois un peu renfermée c'est juste que j'ai…

- Du mal à t'ouvrir aux autres ? Continuais-je à sa place. Je comprends. Après ce que tu as vécus il n'y a rien de surprenant ! La rassurais-je

-Tu es bien placés pour le savoir avec ton passé tu à dû avoir beaucoup de mal à faire confiance au gens.

-Robin je ne me souviens pas de t'avoir raconté mon histoire. Répliquais-je avec surprise.

-Ah capitaine-san, euh… Luffy me l'a dit.

Je fus extrêmement surprise et Robin dû le lire sur mon visage.

-Je vais t'expliquer. Quand vous m'avez sauvé, au début je me sentais mal à l'aise, je ne me sentais pas à ma place. Un jour ou j'étais isolée, Luffy est venu le soir est il m'a dit que toi aussi au début tu ne leur faisais pas confiance et il m'a donc raconté ton histoire et m'a dit que tu t'étais ouverte au fur et à mesure. Il m'a dit « Nami est ma navigatrice et je ne laisserais jamais quelqu'un lui faire du mal ». Luffy peut-être très mature et compréhensif parfois. Ce qu'il m'a dit m'a beaucoup aidé.

Mon esprit avait stoppé sur ce que Luffy avait dit sur moi. Mon cœur se mis à battre très fort et ma gorge se serra.

-Humm. Luffy peut-être vraiment super.

-tu compte lui dire ? me demanda-elle

-Lui dire quoi ? Demandais-je

-Que tu l'aime

Mes yeux s'écarquillaient sous la surprise. Elle m'avait de cour. Je ne m'y attendais pas du tous.

-Ne nie pas Nami je suis une fille je comprends vite se genre de choses. J'ai remarqués que ton comportement avait changé vis-à-vis de lui.

-ça se voit tant que sa ?

-Non je remarque juste ce genre de choses plus vite que les autres. Me rassura-elle

-Tu crois que les autres l'ont remarqué ?

-Aucune chance. Fit-elle en souriant. Alors tu compte lui dire ?

-Aucune chance. Répliquais-je complice

-Je ne veux pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas mais je pense que tu devrais.

-Vraiment ? Je ne veux pas lui dire pour plusieurs raisons. Premièrement Luffy ne m'aime pas, il est indifférent et je ne veux pas qu'il me rejette…Je ne le supporterais pas. Deuxièmement si il me rejette notre relation ne sera définitivement plus la même et je ne veux pas gâcher notre amitié. Et dernièrement se n'est pas possible d'avoir une relation sur ce bateau.

-Je ne pense pas que Luffy va forcément te repousser Nami. Lui avouer tes sentiments t'enlèveras un poids de l'estomac parce que, pose toi cette question, est ce que tu veux vraiment continuer comme sa ?

-Mais et si …

-A force de se dire « et si » rien ne pourrait arriver tu ne crois pas ? Me coupa-elle. Et comme on dit qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

-Tu m'énerve à avoir raison. Fis-je moqueuse.

-Alors tu va lui dire ?

-Non. Répondis-je

-Mais tu viens de dire…

-Je sais ce que je ressens et c'est vrai que je n'ais pas le droit de l'aimer si je n'ose même pas lui avouer mes sentiments. Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus. Je vais y réfléchir mais je ne donne pas cher de ma peau.

Robin rigola et me dit :

-Je te fais confiance et je sais que tu choisiras la bonne solution peut importe laquelle. Je vais lire dans la chambre, si tu as besoins de parler ou autre n'hésite pas. Dit-elle

-Merci beaucoup Robin de m'avoir aidé et de t'être ouverte à moi.

-De rien navigatrice-san. Répondit-elle moqueuse.

Je m'allongeai sur l'herbe et m'édita sur ce que venait de me dire Robin. J'aimais Luffy et je voulais qu'il m'aime. Je voulais qu'il me serre dans ses bras, qu'il m'embrasse. Mon cœur se mis à battre plus fort en imaginent cela. Je repensais aux moments que j'avais passés avec lui depuis que j'avais rejoins l'équipage. Très vite mes yeux devinrent lourent et un voile noir engouffra ma vue, je sombrai.

Luffy, non. Non je ne veux pas sa. Quelqu'un aidez moi ! J'entendais des pleurs et je mis un moment avant de me rendre compte que c'était mes sanglots que j'entendais et c'était mes larmes qui mouillaient mes joues. Il était là, il souriait, pas de son sourire chaleureux et commutatif mais d'un sourire qui me glaçait le sang.

-Tu crois que je m'abaisserais à quelqu'un de ton niveau ? Tu crois que je pourrais aimer quelqu'un comme toi ? Enfin regarde-toi ! Tu veux que je fasse quoi avec une fille comme toi ? Je n'oserais même pas à coucher avec toi.

Il rigola. Ses mots me traversèrent comme une lame gelée. Il prit une blonde par les hanches et l'embrassa. Il lui murmura « je t'aime ». Il me regarda en même temps. Son regard était moqueur. Il prit la blonde par les épaules, me tourna le dos et s'en alla.

-Luffy ! Hurlais-je. Je t'aime ! Ne m'abandonne pas !

-T'a l'air pathétique.

J'avais mal. J'hurlais de toutes mes forces. J'hurlais pour évacuer cette peine, cette putin de peine qui me lacérait le cœur.

-LUFFYYYY !

Quelque chose me faisait mal aux joues. Je me réveillai d'un coup. J'avais le souffle court et mon corps était agité de soubresaut. Quand je vis que Zoro était à côté de moi je fis de mon mieux pour ravaler la boule que j'avais à la gorge.

Il me tenait par les épaules et il avait un air inquiet.

-Oi Nami ! Tu m'entends ?

-Zoro ? Qu'… qu'est ce qu'y ce passe ?

-Je faisais mes exercices quand je t'ais entendu crier. Tu tremblais alors j'ai essayé de te réveiller mais j'ai dû te mettre des claques parce que tu continuais à crier.

-C'est rien. Juste un cauchemar. Je vais bien. Qu'est ce que j'ai crié ?

-Rien tu criais, simplement. Dit-il après une courte pause. T'es sur que sa va aller ? Tu veux que j'aille chercher Chopper ?

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas sa va aller mais merci Zoro, merci de m'avoir réveillés.

-C'est rien.

Il me tendit la main et me tira vers le haut. Le tremblement de mes jambes me fit tomber mais Zoro me rattrapa.

-T'es vraiment sur que sa va aller ?

-Oui je suis juste un peut encore sous le choque.

-Sa a du être un horrible cauchemar. Dit-il

-Ouai c'était assez horrible

-Tu veux en parler ? Me demanda-il

Je fus agréablement surprise Zoro n'était pas le genre de personne qui aimait réconforter.

-Non je veux juste l'oublier mais merci

-Qu'est ce qu'y est arrivé à tes mains ? M'interrogea-il paniqué

Elles étaient en sang. J'étais tellement effrayée que je ne m'en étais même pas rendue compte.

-Ah ouai maintenant que tu m'en parle j'ai un peu mal.

- Maintenant ? Cette femme alors ! Bouge pas je vais chercher Chopper ! Dit-il

-Non je vais aller le voir. Je ne veux pas créer de scènes. Répondis-je

-Ok je t'accompagne

-Merci Zoro mais sa va aller, ne t'en fais pas pour moi, continue tes exercices Mr. Muscles !

-Comme tu veux.

- A plus. Lançais-je

-Ouai à plus et fais gaffe à toi.

Décidément Zoro ne cessait de me surprendre. Il donnait l'impression de ne pas s'inquiéter pour qui que se soit et il été parfois assez froid mais il avait vraiment bon cœur.

Je me dirigeai vers le bureau de Chopper espérant l'y trouver. Je frappai et entrai. Maintenant que j'y pensais ma main me faisait assez mal et j'avais du sans sur mon tee-shirt et mon short.

-Ah Nami c'est toi. Tous va b…..AHH mais qu'est ce que t'a fais à tes mains ? C'est horrible il y a plein de sang ! Vite un docteur, il nous faut un docteur ! Ahh oui c'est moi !

Chopper me faisait toujours rire. Il était si innocent, si pure voir même un peu naïf. Il était un peu comme mon petit frère et je voulais constamment le protéger.

-Assieds-toi. Qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé Nami ?

-Rien de bien grave. J'ai juste fais un cauchemar.

-Il devait être horrible alors. D'habitude quand les gens on un cauchemar ils se réveillent en sursauts, ils ne s'enfoncent pas leurs ongles dans leurs paumes.

-Ah mais mon petit Chopper je ne suis pas tout le monde.

Il me sourit, sourire que je lui rendis. Il appliqua un peut de désinfectant et me mis un bandage aux deux mains tout en me posant tous plein de questions sur mon sommeil, sur mes rêves etc.

Je le rassurai et lui promis que tout allais bien.

-Tu veux quelque chose contre la douleur ?me demanda-il

-Non merci Chopper c'est pas si douloureux que ça. Tu es vraiment un super docteur !

-Tes compliments ne me font pas plaisir Kono yaro ! Fit-il avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

J'explosai de rire et enchainai :

-On se voit plus tard Chopper ?

-Pas de soucis et si tu à mal n'hésite pas à venir me voir.

-J'y manquerais pas. Fis-je avec un clin d'œil.

Je décidai de continuer ma carte de la dernière île sur laquelle nous avions séjournés quelques jours auparavant. J'avais surtout envie de m'isoler et de réfléchir. Le fait que Chopper et Zoro m'ais parlé m'avais permis de mettre de côté mon cauchemar. Mais une fois seul il refit surface. Cette fois je n'essayai pas de le mettre de côté, je m'y replongeai et me noyai dedans. Je n'avais plus envie de pleurer mais j'étais vraiment déboussolée. Pourquoi avais-je fais ce rêve ? Ce qui m'ennuyais le plus se n'était pas le fait que je souffrais parce que Luffy disais qu'il ne m'aimait pas, c'était le fait qu'il parte avec une autre fille. Je ne voulais pas revoir cette vision de moi, de nous. J'avais l'air pathétique dans mon rêve. J'étais capable d'affronter Luffy et j'étais capable d'accepter le fait que ses sentiments ne soient pas réciproques. Mais je ne pouvais pas le voir partir avec une autre fille parce que j'aurais été trop lâche pour lui avouer mes sentiments. Je ne voulais pas le regretter. Même si il me refusait je l'accepterais et je ferais tout pour que notre amitié n'en soit pas endommagée et qu'il n'y ait pas de tensions entre nous. Je nous maintiendrais à flots peut importe ce qu'il en coûte. J'allais lui dire.


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci à tout les reviewers ! Vos commentaires m'ont fais vraiment chaud au cœur et m'ont encore plus motivé ! Voilà enfin le moment M ! ENJOY **

CHAPITRE 3 : LA CONFFESION

-Nami ! Qu'est ce qu'y est arrivé à tes mains ? Lança Luffy inquiet.

Nous étions à table. Tout le monde se retourna vers moi.

-Ah ça ? C'est rien. Juste un stupide cauchemar.

-NAMIII-SWANNN tu as besoins de quelque chose ? Donne-moi juste l'ordre et j'obéirais ! Je suis ton servant. Hurla Sanjy-kun

-Non merci Sanjy-kun sa va, vraiment. Répondis-je

-T'a vraiment aucune dignité ERO-COOK ! Lança Zoro

-Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire ? Tu veux que je te foute une raclée Marimo ?

-STOPPP ! C'est votre capitaine qui vous l'ordonne !

Tout le monde se retourna vers Ussop. Celui si lança un rire gêné.

-Ahhahahah euh c'était juste comme sa, pour voir comment sa sonnait. Sa sonne bien non, Capitaine Ussop ?

-Nami-san puis-je voir vos sous-vêtm… Commença Brook

-La-Ferme sac d'os ! Répondit Sanjy en lui envoyant un coup de pied au visage

-Vous allez me crever un œil ah même si je n'ais plus d'œil yohohohoho.

Le repas continua dans la même ambiance. Comme à chaque fois, Luffy volait la nourriture de tout le monde, Zoro et Sanjy-kun s'envoyaient des pics constamment. Nous eûmes ensuite droit au fameux spectacle de Luffy, Ussop et Chopper (ils s'amusaient à ce mettre des baguettes dans le nez et à les tenir avec leurs bouches). Ensuite nous eûmes droit à un duo avec Franky à la guitare et Brook au violon. Nous autres chantions. Après avoir rigolé nous décidâmes d'aller nous coucher (à part Luffy qui était de garde). Robin me lança un regard insistant avec un sourire encourageant. J'attendis que tous le monde soit au lit et après quelques travails sur ma respiration je décidai de me lancer. Ce soir était la meilleur opportunité, le ciel était magnifique, il y avait une petite brize qui me rassurait et tout le monde était couché. Luffy était de dos et il avait l'air si parfais à ce moment que je fus complètement convaincue.

-hum hum. Luffy je peux te parler.

-Ah Nami t'es pas couché ?

-Chuis pas fatiguée et je voulais te dire quelque chose

-Vas-y.

Il me regarda dans les yeux et toute mon assurance partie en fumée.

-Euh c'est difficile à dire et pis tu t'y attendras surement pas.

- Dis-moi ! Dis-moi !

Il me fixa et je pris mon courage à deux mains et dit d'une toute petite voix :

-Je… Je t…

-Quoi ? Je t'entends pas Nami !

Je soupirai. Décidément il n'allait pas me laisser faire ça facilement.

Je pris une ultime inspiration

-Je t'aime Luffy.

Voila je l'avais dit. Je me sentais vraiment soulagé. Je ne pouvais plus faire marche arrière maintenant. J'attendais une quelconque réaction de sa part mais il restait de marbre. Je commençais à paniquer en pensants que peut-être se n'était pas une si bonne idée que sa de lui dire. Il se mit à sourire et mon cœur se mit à battre la chamade. Peut-être que c'était possible, peut-être que Robin avait eu raison.

-Qu'est ce que tu dis Nami ? C'est embarrassant ! Mais je vois ce que tu veux dire. Je suis très important à tes yeux et tu me considère comme un super Nakama ! Moi aussi, Nami. Moi aussi je t'apprécie énormément, tu es ma Nakama.

Non mais ce n'est pas possible. A quel point peut-il être débile ? Je venais de lui déclarer ma flamme et il avait confondus mes sentiments pour de l'amitié. Mon ego venait d'en prendre un coup. L'envie de le frapper me pris d'un coup.

-Je vais me coucher. Dis-je froidement.

-Euh d'accord. A demain alors

Je ne répondis pas. Ce n'était pas entièrement sa faute, après tout c'était un idiot, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de lui en vouloir. J'avais du réunir tant de force et je m'étais torturé l'esprit pendant des heures pour simplement obtenir cette réponse. J'entrai dans la chambre et ne fus pas surprise de voir Robin en train de lire dans son lit.

-A en juger par ta tête je dirais que tous ne c'est pas passé comme tu le souhaitais.

-Je savais que Luffy était stupide mais je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point !

Je lui racontai toute l'histoire.

-Tu compte lui redire ?

-Bien sur. Je n'ais pas fais tout ça pour rien ! Mais cette fois je vais lui dire d'une manière qui fasse que son petit cerveau comprenne !

-je crois simplement que tu l'as pris de cour.

-Ha ! J'ai envie de le tuer !

-Courage, je suis sur que la prochaine sera la bonne. Mais comme on dit, jamais deux sans trois.

-Merci pour ton soutient. Répondis-je ironiquement.

Elle me gratifia d'un magnifique sourire.

Je me mis en pyjama et me glissai dans les draps frais.

-Bonne nuit Robin.

-Bonne nuit et ne t'en fais pas tous va s'arranger.

-J'espère

Je mis longtemps à m'endormir. La réponse de Luffy tournait en boucle dans ma tête. Ce n'est finalement qu'après plusieurs heures de torture mental que je laissai mon esprit se reposé. Je fus pris par le sommeil la tête pleine de pensée de Luffy.

**AHH oui je suis sadique ! J'aime faire tourner Nami en bourrique ! Mouhahaha !**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPITRE 4 : Arrivé sur Paradise Island

-Île en vue !

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent d'un coup sous la voix de Luffy.

-Réveillez-vous ! Île en vue !

Robin et moi nous levâmes en même temps et nous dirigeâmes vers l'endroit ou était Luffy.

Tout le monde était déjà arrivé.

-Waouh ! Crièrent Chopper, Luffy et Ussop.

Je dirigeai mon regard vers cette fameuse île. Le seul mot qui me vint à l'esprit fut « Waouh ».

L'île était gigantesque et de loin elle paraissait magnifique. De là ou nous étions, nous pouvions apercevoir d'immenses arbres, jamais vus auparavant. A notre plus grande surprise, les arbres n'étaient pas tous vert. Les couleurs donnaient un air irréaliste à l'île. J'avais l'impression d'être dans un rêve. Je sentis l'excitation monter en moi et un regard vers les autres me montra que je n'étais pas la seule.

-Waouh ! Waouh ! Hurlais Luffy. Je me demande si la nourriture sera bonne !

-Tu pense qu'à manger ? Questionna Zoro

-J'espère qu'il y aura des parcs d'attractions ! Répondit celui-ci.

-Je me demande quelle sorte d'arbres c'est. Enchaîna Robin. Je suis sur que cette île regorge d'histoire.

Chopper, Ussop et Luffy dansais en se tenant par les épaules en chantant :

-Viande, viande je t'aime !

-Avec un peu de chance on pourra trouver un peu d'argent. Dis-je

-Nami, tu pense vraiment qu'au fric ! Se moqua Zoro

-Humm ! Répondis-je

-C'est SUPER ! Hurla Franky

-Je me demande quelles spécialités ils auront. Ajouta Sanjy-kun

-AHHHH j'ai faim ! Dépêchons nous d'accoster ! Hura Luffy

Quand nous posâmes le pied à terre je fus presque surprise de voir que celle-ci était verte.

L'île était apparemment une île touristique. Il y avait énormément de personne au quai et tous étaient habillés très légèrement due à la chaleur.

Les magasins étaient partout, tout comme les restaurants et divers centre d'activité.

Je repérai plusieurs magasins et un spa.

-C'est vraiment cool il y a plein de truc à faire. Mais est ce qu'on a assez d'argent pour ne serais-ce manger ? Demanda Ussop

-J'ai calculé et on a assez pour manger ce midi et ce soir et pour faire quelques activités, mais ne dépensez pas votre argent dans n'importe quoi. D'accord Luffy ? Luffy ? Luffy ? Demandais-je

-Il est déjà partie au resto avec Ussop et Chopper. Répondis Zoro

Je soupirai. Ils ne changeraient jamais.

-Bon, on se rejoint tout à l'heure vers 20h ici même. Compris Zoro ? Ici ! Me moquais-je

-Pour qui tu me prends ? Répliqua t-il

-Pour Zoro

Il me regarda avec un air méchant.

-Nami-san tu veux que je vienne avec toi ? Me demanda Sanjy-kun

-Non sa va aller. Je vais faire les magasins et aller au spa et ensuite aux sources chaudes pour me relaxer je ne pense pas que sa va t'intéresser.

-Très bien Nami-san, soit prudente alors ! Tu vas me manquer !

-Ai Ai ! Répondis-je. Robin tu veux venir avec moi ?

-Je crois plutôt que je vais aller visiter la ville, pour voir s'il y a des monuments et trouver l'histoire de cette ville.

-Ok. A ce soir alors.

Tout le monde partit dans sa direction et je me dirigeai vers le magasin que j'avais remarqué cinq minutes plus tôt. J'eu toute l'après-midi pour réfléchir à Luffy et à ma deuxième confession à venir. Je préparais mentalement mes arguments et je me promis de ne pas perdre face et d'accepter sa décision même si elle fut blessante. Je ne causerais pas de scène. Je n'attendais pas vraiment de réponse, positive au non, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'avoir de l'espoir au fond de mon cœur. Luffy, même si il était un homme de 17 ans n'avait aucune expérience en amour, je n'étais même pas sur qu'il connaisse cette sensation : être amoureux, sentir son cœur qui bat à toute vitesse, ses joues dévernirent chaude et son adrénaline monté à toute vitesse.

Je me prélassais dans un bain brulant tout en essayant d'imaginer comment je réagirais si Luffy venait à me dire « Je t'aime ». J'essayai de retenir un sourire sans réussite. Je passai ma journée à faire les magasins et je m'accordai même un massage dans un institue de beauté.

Il était 20h25. J'avais presque une demi-heure de retard. Qu'importe j'avais une valise à la main contenant beaucoup d'argent.

**FLASHBACK :**

-Oh ? Un casino ! Je sentais l'excitation monter en flèche. Je rentrai à l'intérieure, de l'argent plein les yeux.

-Berry, Berry! Chantais-je

-Bonjours mademoiselle par ici s'il vous plaît.

OUI IL ME PLAÎT ! Hurlais-je mentalement. A ma demande, l'homme m'indiqua une table de poker (j'avais toujours été très douée pour les jeux de carte ou plutôt j'avais toujours très bien triché). Je m'installai à la table avec un sourire plus que généreux. Le tous avec le poker c'est le bluff.

Tout allait pour le mieux. Je gagnais (en trichant certes mais quand on aime on ne compte pas). Je gagnais beaucoup. Je changeais régulièrement de jeux et de salle pour ne pas me faire trop remarquer. Après quelques heures (et beaucoup de sourire et de triche) je me rendis compte qu'il était l'heure du rendez-vous avec les autres. J'avais récolté assez d'argent pour qu'on tienne un bon moment.

FIN DU FLASH BACK

-Argent ! Argent !

J'arrivais au point de rendez vous. Tout le monde était là, même Luffy et Zoro pour ma plus grande surprise.

-Nami t'a une demi-heure de retard ! C'est pas toi qui me disais d'être là à l'heure ? Gronda Zoro

-Rien de ce que vous pouvez me dire me fais d'effets ! Vous voulez savoir pourquoi ? Répondis-je

-Tu as décidés de m'avouer ton amour ? Proposa Sanjy-kun

-T'a de la viande ? Suggéra Luffy

-Mieux ! J'ai de l'argent !

Personne ne réagit. J'ouvris la valise

-Je suis allée au casino et j'ai gagné beaucoup beaucoup d'argent !

Tout le monde se précipita sur moi.

-Combien ? Demanda Franky en essayant de prendre une liasse de billets.

-Vraiment ? Demanda Zoro

-C'est bien ma Nami-san ça! Dit Sanjy-kun

-Doucement, reculez bande de crétins !

Deux bras m'encerclèrent alors.

-Nami ! T'es vraiment une fille super ! Grace à toi je vais pouvoir manger autant de viande que je peux !

C'était Luffy. Luffy me prenais dans ses bras, ses bras musclés. Il sautillait tout en me tenant. Le moment était juste irréel. Je ne pouvais pas le croire. J'étais bien. A se moment précis je n'aurais voulu rien de plus. Je rougis violemment sans le repousser pour autant. Sanjy s'en chargea avec un coup de pied. J'étais complètement sonnée. J'étais paralysée. Je décidai néanmoins de me reprendre et me donna quelques claques mentalement. Après toute cette émotion, nous nous dirigeâmes vers un restaurant. Luffy était très excité à l'idée de manger de la viande (après tout il n'avait pas pu avaler quoi que se soit depuis 18 h, il devait avoir faim). Le repas se déroula dans le bruit, la violence et la bonne humeur. Nous sortîmes du restaurant après un repas bien garnis mais bien mérité.

-Bon on fait quoi ? Demanda Sanjy-kun.

-Et si on essayait de repérer un endroit pour dormir ? Suggéra Zoro.

-Tu pense qu'à dormir. Murmura Ussop

-Et si on se promenait un peu en ville pour voir les activités et ensuite on pourra trouver un endroit où dormir. Proposais-je

-Je suis avec toi à 200 % Nami-san. Répondit Sanjy-kun

-OUAI ! Hurla Luffy. Je me demande s'il y aura un parc d'attraction ?

-Moi aussi ! Moi aussi ! J'espère qu'il y aura des barbes à papa. Rétorqua Chopper.

-On dirait des gosses. Murmurais-je

-SUPER IDEA !

- Franky-kun vous m'avez cassé les tympans. Ah même si je n'ais pas de tympans ! Yohohohohoho

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le centre ville. Cette île était vraiment magnifique et les animations nous en mettaient plein les yeux. Pour le plus grand bonheur de Luffy, Chopper et Ussop il y avait une fête foraine. Entre sensations fortes, sucreries, puching bal, tout le monde y trouva son bonheur.

Vers 00h00 nous dûmes trainer Luffy hors des manèges pour se mettre à la recherche d'un endroit ou dormir. Nous trouvâmes un hôtel proche de la plage. Nous louâmes 3 chambres.

-Bon on se dit demain 10 h à la salle du petit déj' ? Proposa Franky

-Ok. Répondit tout le monde

-J' vais pas me coucher maintenant, je veux aller à la plage. Quelqu'un veux venir ? Demanda Luffy

Personne n'accepta sa proposition.

C'était ma chance.

**Dans le prochain chapitre c'est le grand moment…**


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPITRE 5 : Deuxième confession

**Enjoy…**

-Euh moi je veux bien, je suis pas trop fatiguée et j'adore la plage. Dis-je

Je ne manquai pas de remarquer le petit sourire de Robin.

-OK alors allons-y. Déclara Luffy

Mon cœur se serra et respirer devin plus difficile. C'était le grand moment, j'allais lui dire et cette fois j'obtiendrais une réponse, peut importe laquelle. Je me jurai de ne pas m'écrouler si Luffy venait à me repousser. Je jurai aussi de tous donner pour ne rien regretter. J'essayais de garder la tête froide mais je ne pus m'empêcher d'avoir de l'espoir en repensant au câlin de Luffy. Je ne l'avais jamais vue prendre qui que se soit dans ses bras ou même embrasser quelqu'un. J'espérais. Oui j'éparais. C'était bête mais j'espérais de tous me cœur et je commençais à me dire que finalement peut-être que cela aboutirais à quelque chose de concret.

Tout en nous dirigeants vers la plage Luffy me reparlait de la soirée. Il avait l'air d'un gamin qui vient de passer une journée dans un monde magique. Il était tout excité et il ne faisait que rire. J'aimais beaucoup ce côté enfantin qu'il avait, bien que je n'aurais jamais osé le dire à voix haute.

-J'aimerais savoir nager. C'est quelque chose que je regrette. Je ne peux plus nager. Gamin j'adorais ça. J'avais l'impression de voler, je me sentais en sécurité.

Il me regarda avec profondeur.

-Tu trouve ça bizarre toi ? Me demanda t-il.

-Non, bien sur que non. Répondis-je

-Tu aime les vagues Nami.

Ce n'était pas une question mais une affirmation.

-Um .Répondis-je

-J'ai remarqué que tu les regardais souvent avec un petit sourire. A toi aussi elle te donne l'impression d'être libre.

Mon cœur, toujours ce putin de cœur qui battait super vite. Ainsi il m'observait souvent ? Je me sentis vraiment touché et plus prête que jamais à lui avouer mes sentiments.

-Luffy ?

-Um ?

-Je t'aime.

Avec Luffy la délicatesse était inutile, il valait mieux lui dire les choses d'une façon claire et compréhensible.

-Nami, je m'inquiète vraiment pour ta santé mentale.

Pas vraiment la réponse que j'attendais.

-Tu me la dit hier tu te rappels ? Se moqua-t-il.

Il se mit à rire.

-Non Luffy, tu ne comprends pas. Je t'aime. Je suis amoureuse de toi. Murmurais-je faiblement

Son rire se stoppa net. Il me regardait avec surprise. Quand il vit que j'étais sérieuse, son visage se décomposa.

-Nami, je ne suis pas sur d'avoir bien compris ce que tu viens de dire.

Je répondis sans hésiter.

-J'ai dis que j'étais amoureuse de toi Luffy.

Sa bouche s'entrouvrit. Il me fixait dans les yeux. Il avait l'air d'être désemparé. Je ne supportais pas ce silence alors je me forçai à dire :

-Au début de notre aventure je t'appréciais beaucoup, mais comme un Nakama et c'était tous. Je ne sais pas trop quand mais mes sentiments ont commencé à se développer. Je suis désolé de te prendre de cour comme ça Luffy, mais je pouvais plus le garder pour moi, je devais te le dire.

Il me regardait toujours avec cet air sur son visage, de la tristesse ? Son silence me faisait vraiment peur.

-Dit quelque chose Luffy, je t'en prie.

-Nami, je, je …

Il regarda par terre et après une courte pause il ajouta :

- Désolé Nami. Désolé j'avais pas compris l'autre jour. Je …Je ne pense pas ressentir la même chose. Je ne sais pas trop comment te répondre. Je ne pense pas pouvoir te voir comme quelqu'un d'autre qu'une Nakama. En plus, mes sentiments pour toi n'ont pas changé depuis qu'on se connait. Je…je ne suis pas amoureux de toi et pour être honnête je ne pense pas que sa va changer. Je ne dis pas ça pour te faire mal je veux juste que tu comprennes. Je p…

-Ahhahahah. Rigolais-je avec hystérie. Pourquoi t'es aussi sérieux et c'est quoi cette expression sur ton visage ? C'est dégoutant. Dis-je avec un air amusé.

-Dégoutant ? Demanda t-il surprit

-C'est pas grave Luffy, on n'a qu'à tout oublier et faire comme si il s'était rien passé. On continuera à être des super Nakama. En plus ne sois pas si sur de toi mon pote, c'est pas comme si j'étais folle amoureuse, si j'ai dit sa c'est pour que tu comprennes. C'est plus une sorte de béguin, ou même non, c'est de l'attirance physique pure et dure.

-Nami…

-Allez fais pas cette tête la, ce te va pas du tout. On oublie tout OK ?

-Nami je…

-Luffy je suis fatigué alors je retourne à l'hôtel. Le coupais-je. On se voit demain OK ? Bonne nuit

Je me retournai et me dirigea en direction de l'hôtel.

-Nami ! Entendis-je derrière. Je me retournai pour voir s'il me suivait. Il baissa la tête et se tourna vers la mer.

Je me mis à courir. Je courais aussi vite que mes jambes me le permettais. Je courais parce que si je m'arrêtais je savais que je m'écroulerais et je ne voulais pas m'écrouler ici. J'avais bien sentis que tous ne se passerais pas comme je l'aurais souhaité. Je n'attendais même pas de lui une réponse concrète, je voulais juste qu'il le sache. C'est tout. Mais quand même, m'avoir pris sa en pleine face fais mal. Je retenais mes larmes depuis tout à l'heure mais maintenant que j'étais seule, la tâche fut impossible. J'essayais de ne pas laisser ma peine sortir d'un coup sinon elle m'aurait engloutie, noyé. J'avais dépassé l'hôtel depuis un moment mais je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter. Je tombais plusieurs fois, m'écorchant au passage les paumes et les genoux. Je m'écorchai même le front. Je sentais le sang qui coulait mais la douleur physique ne m'attendait pas. Elle était remplacée par la douleur mentale. Je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point j'aimais Luffy. Je savais que je l'aimais mais pas autant. Mon amour pour lui était bien plus énorme que ce que je pensais. La sensation qui s'écoule de sa réponse aussi. Je croyais pouvoir être forte mais j'avais tore. Ma douleur me lacerais, me brulais les entrailles et mes larmes coulaient sans interruption. Mon corps entier tremblait et mes sanglots se mélangeaient à mon essoufflement. Bientôt ces sanglots se transformèrent en gémissement. Je courus jusqu'à ce que le point de côté que j'avais depuis un moment ne me fasse si mal que je due me courber sous la douleur. Cette fois je ne me relevai pas. Il n'y avait personne autours. Je me laissai tomber au sol. Je gémissais et je pleurais. J'avais mal très mal. Je ne pouvais pas le supporter. Je pensais pouvoir d'être forte et accepter la décision de Luffy. J'avais tord. Je ne pouvais pas le supporter. Je n'avais pas le choix quand à l'accepter mais mon cœur me faisait si mal que je voulais me l'arracher. Je voulais que le sol m'engloutisse. J'avais honte d'être comme ça. J'étais comme dans mon rêve : Pathétique. J'avais subis bien pire mais cette souffrance la était vraiment différente.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je passai comme sa, probablement plusieurs heures. A un point je n'avais plus de force. Je ne cherchai pas à retourner à l'hôtel. Je laissais le sommeil me prendre. Ce fut un sommeil agité. Je me réveillais très souvent et je faisais des cauchemars.

Quand je me réveillai j'étais déboussolée. Mon corps était ankylosé et mes blessures me faisaient très mal, surtout au niveau de la tête. Je me relevai et me regardai. J'étais couverte de terre et de sang. J'avais l'impression d'être vide. La douleur dans ma poitrine n'était plus aussi vif mais je sentis une boule dans ma gorge en repensent à hier. Je la ravalai. Il était hors de question que je continue à être cette épave. Ce n'était pas moi.

Je regardai finalement autour de moi. Hier en courant je n'avais pas fais attention ou j'allais. J'étais sur un chemin un peut éloigner de la ville. Je pus néanmoins la voir à quelques kilomètres d'ici.

A en jugeant par la hauteur du soleil je pus en conclure qu'il était entre 11h et 12h. Les autres devaient être debout. Robin avait du leurs dire que je n'étais pas rentré hier. Un frisson me parcouru. Peut-être que Luffy aurait raconté notre petite aventure de la veille. Je ne pouvais néanmoins pas fuir pour toujours. Je me mis donc en route vers la ville. Je mis 30 minutes à l'atteindre. Arrivée là-bas je me dirigeai vers l'hôtel. Je me dirigeai d'abord vers la salle du petit déjeuner mais personne ne s'y trouvait. Je montai alors les escaliers en direction de ma chambre. J'ouvris la porte. Ils étaient tous la, assis sur le lit de Robin et le miens. Ils tournèrent la tête vers moi. Je n'eu même pas le loisir de dire quoi que se soit que Chopper était déjà dans mes bras.

-Nami ! Il pleurait. J'étais si inquiet. Ou était tu ? Et… Qu'est ce qu'y t'es arrivé ? T'es couverte de sang !

Je me sentais un peu coupable ils avaient vraiment l'air inquiet. Je ne pu regarder Luffy.

- Calmez-vous, je vais bien. Hier soir je suis juste allée faire une petite promenade et je me suis perdue. J'ai trébuché, c'est pour sa que je me suis coupé.

-Tu peux te vanter de nous avoir fais une frayeur. Ajouta Ussop

-Cette femme alors. Dit Zoro

J'entendais des sanglots. Deux bras se serraient.

-NAMI-SWAN ! Je suis tellement heureux que tu ailles bien. J'ai eu tellement peur. J'ai crus que tu t'étais fais enlevé et que quelqu'un te faisais du mal quelque part.

-Ai, Ai Sanjy-kun.

-Nami.

Cette vois me glaça.

-Je suis content que tu ailles bien.

Il ne me regardait même pas dans les yeux. Je ne répondis pas.

-Aller tout le monde sortez ! Je vais m'occuper d'elle. En plus tu dois être vraiment crevée, tes yeux sont tous gonflés. Dit Chopper.

Ils s'exécutèrent tous.

-Chopper je vais prendre ma douche et après tu t'occupe de mes blessures Ok ?

-D'accord. Je t'attends ici.

L'eau chaude me faisait du bien. Elle calmait mes muscles. Elle emportait avec elle tous ces sentiments qui me bouffaient de l'intérieur. Elle me purifiait.

Après ma douche, je m'habillai et sortie de la salle de bain.

Chopper s'occupa de mes blessures. Quand il eut fini il me conseilla de me reposer. J'acceptai volonté. Il me dit que nous partions ce soir après avoir pris des provisions, vers 18h.

Je me glissai dans mes draps et m'endormis bien vite. Cette fois mon sommeil fut paisible. Aucuns cauchemars. Se fut Robin qui se chargea de me réveiller. Je voyais qu'elle mourait d'envie de me poser des questions mais elle n'osait pas.

-Comment tu te sens ? Me demanda-elle

-Sa va beaucoup mieux… Robin, tu veux savoir ce qu'il c'est passé pas vrai ?

Elle me sourit.

-Je lui ai dit. Il ma répondu qu'il n'était pas amoureux et qu'il ne le serait jamais. Sur le coup j'ai pas réussi à le supporter alors disons que je me suis isolée. Fin de l'histoire. Ajoutais-je avec un sourire.

-Nami, je suis désolée. C'est moi qui t'ais poussé à lui dire mais je pensais vraiment qu'il…

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute. L'interrompis-je. Je lui aurais probablement dit de toute façon. En plus au moins maintenant je suis certaine qu'il n'y a plus rien à attendre et je peux passer à autre chose. C'est pas la fin du monde. Je vais beaucoup mieux maintenant. J'en ais fait toute une histoire mais finalement je ne suis pas si amoureuse que ça.

-Nami tu…

-J'aimerais juste mettre sa derrière moi et l'oublier. Alors n'en reparlons pas.

-Je comprends Nami.

Il y eu un silence bizarre entre nous. Robin du sentir que j'étais mal à l'aise car elle ajouta :

-Je suis venus te chercher pour te dire qu'on allait partir d'ici une demi-heure.

- Ah merci Robin. Je vais ranger mes affaires et je te rejoins en bas d'accord ?

-Um. A tout à l'heure.

-Ouai.

C'était mauvais. Une boule se formait dans ma gorge. Quand je parlais de ce sujet ou que je pensais à lui j'avais envie de pleurer. Je devais me reprendre. Ce matin Luffy ne m'avait pas regardé dans les yeux et moi non plus. Il se passait exactement ce que je ne voulais pas qu'il se passe. On s'éloignait l'un de l'autre. J'allais faire tous mon possible pour rétablir notre complicité. Je ne voulais pas que notre relation devienne bizarre. Je ne voulais pas que l'on soit gêné. J'allais faire en sorte qu'on retourne à la normale.


	6. Chapter 6

**Un grand merci à mes reviewers et spécialement Deviland ! Enjoy**

CHAPITRE 6 : Retour à la normal, ou presque…

Après avoir rassemblé mes affaires dans mon sac, je me dirigeai vers le hall de l'hôtel.

Quand tout le monde fut arrivé, nous marchâmes jusqu'au bateau. Nous nous éloignâmes de l'île. Je la regardai une dernière fois. Je fus délivré de m'en aller.

Très vite chacun de nous s'en alla à ses occupations : Sanjy-kun au Fourneau, Zoro à son entraînement intensif, Robin à ses livres, Ussop, Chopper, Franky, Brook et moi à une partie de carte. Luffy, lui, s'était isolé dans sa chambre. Durant la partie j'eu le loisir de penser à autre chose. Je m'amusais, je rigolais, je n'étais pas au maximum de ma forme mais j'étais mieux. J'avais vraiment beaucoup de chance d'avoir cet équipage.

- Le diner est servi. Cria Sanjy-kun de la cuisine.

-Ou est Luffy ? Demanda Ussop

-Je crois qu'il est dans la chambre. Répondit Chopper

-C'est bizarre, vous ne trouvez pas qu'il agit bizarrement depuis ce matin ? Demanda Franky

J'étais rassurée. Luffy n'avait rien dit à personne.

-Vous le connaissez. Il doit être triste de quitter cette île. Répondis-je. Je vais le chercher.

C'était l'occasion parfaite pour lui faire comprendre que je voulais que tout redevienne comme avant. Une fois devant sa porte je frappai.

-Entrez.

Il fut apparemment très surpris de voir que j'étais la personne venu lui rendre visite. Il baisa les yeux.

-Le diner est prêt Luffy.

-Um.

J'étais plus que choquée. Luffy qui ne saute pas de joie à l'idée de manger n'était pas Luffy.

-Roo ! Tu compte faire la tronche longtemps ? Sa te ressemble pas du tout.

Il me regarda dans les yeux avec un air de tristesse.

J'ajoutai alors :

-Si c'est au sujet d'hier je t'ais déjà dit que c'était pas grave. Je m'en suis remise. Ne t'en fais pas je ne suis pas faite de glace, je vais pas me briser au moindre coup de vent. Je t'ais dit que je voulais juste oublier et qu'on redevienne comme avant. Ok ?

Il ne répondit pas.

-Aller souris ça te va bien mieux. Rajoutais-je

-Nami. Je ne suis pas sur d'y arriver. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de repenser à hier soir. Quand je t'ais vu ce matin j'étais soulagé et je m'en voulais énormément. Ca à du te prendre beaucoup de courage pour me le dire et moi je te fais juste souf…

-Arrête ! Criais-je.

-Mais Nami je ne veux pas de te voir comme ça à cause de m…

Ma main partie toute seule. Luffy toucha sa joue, avec un air de surprise.

Je lui dis avec une petite voix :

-Luffy tu es injuste. Je fais de mon mieux pour passer à autre chose mais si tu ne m'aide pas je ne vais pas y arriver. Je ne veux pas que tu ais pitié de moi. Je ne veux pas que les choses soient bizarres entre nous.

J'ajoutai plus fort :

-Je fais de mon mieux alors fais des efforts de ton côté. Si t'es pas capable de faire ça alors je pense que c'est mieux qu'on ne se parle plus.

Je quittai la pièce sans attendre une réponse.

J'étais énervé mais au moins, je lui avais dit ce que j'avais à lui dire maintenant c'était à lui de faire le deuxième pas vers notre « réconciliation ». Je me dirigeai vers la cuisine. Le repas était déjà bien entamé. Je pris place à la table.

-Nami ou est Luffy ? Demanda Ussop.

-Je suis là.

Je me retournai. Luffy avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

-J'AI FAIM ! Hurla t-il

Mon énervement s'envola et je ne pus contenir mon sourire. Luffy était de retour. Pour mon plus grand bonheur, le repas se déroula dans la même ambiance que d'habitude. Luffy faisait le débile. Il m'adressa même la parole plusieurs fois et je pus même le frapper (il m'avait volé Mon assiette pour manger MA viande ! On ne vole pas à une voleuse). Je guérissais. Petit à petit certes mais je guérissais. Je n'avais plus cette boule à la gorge en le voyant. Je ne pouvais pas empêcher mon cœur de battre quand il me souriait mais je pouvais garder mes sentiments pour moi. J'étais soulagée. Il n'avait pas fallu plus d'une claque pour que notre amitié redevienne la même. C'était là la magie de Luffy. Après le repas je décidai de prendre l'air et je me mis donc en route pour le pont. Une fois là-bas je pus observer les vagues à ma guise. Je m'assis par terre en laissant le vent me traverser le corps. Au bout de quelque minute j'entendis quelqu'un approcher.

-Nami. Je peux m'assoir à côté de toi ?

-Bien sur Luffy, depuis quand tu demande ?

Au début il ne dit rien. Il s'assit juste. Il semblait chercher les mots justes. Après quelques instants il dit finalement :

-Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, tu avais raison. Je n'aurais pas du te faire ce discours. En fait ce que je voulais dire c'est simplement merci. Merci de m'avoir fait part de tes sentiments et merci d'avoir ses sentiments pour moi. Merci d'être aussi courageuse. Merci d'être toi.

Il me regarda dans les yeux. Il avait l'air sur de lui.

Je fus complètement submergé par l'émotion et les sentiments. Si se fus possible, à ce moment précis, je tombai encore plus amoureuse de Luffy. Je ne pus retenir une larme.

-Ahh Nami pleure pas. Si j'avais sus que ça te ferais pleurer je te l'aurais pas dit.

-Non Luffy, c'est juste que j'avais vraiment besoin d'entendre ces mots.

Il me sourit.

-Chui un mec cool pas vrai ? Pas étonnant que tu me veuille.

En voyant mes joues se colorer il se mit à rire. J'eu envie de le frapper.

- Désolé Nami je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher.

- Moi non plus je ne vais pas pouvoir m'empêcher.

-De faire quoi ?

Je le frappai sur la tête.

-AOUCH ! Nami !

A mon tour, j'explosai de rire. Il me sourit en retour.

-On met tout ça derrière nous ? Je tendis la main

Il frappa dedans avec la sienne.

-Um.

Je m'aventurai dans ses yeux. Chose que je n'aurais pas du faire. J'eu immédiatement envi de l'embrasser. Mon cœur se mit à battre plus fort. J'étais une menteuse. J'allais mettre longtemps, très longtemps pour passer à autre chose. Peut importe, on était ensemble et c'est tous ce qui comptait.

**Titre du prochain chapitre : Petit problème de fille^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire se chapitre et j'espère que vous prendrez du plaisir à le lire…**

CHAPITRE 7 : Petit problème de fille

J'étais dans mon lit. Mon chemisier était ouvert et Luffy me massait le ventre. Comment en était-on arrivé ici ? Ah oui c'est vrai ! J'étais une fille !

FLASH BACK :

Je rêvais. Dans mon rêve j'avais mal. Je ne savais pas d'où venait cette douleur mais elle était intense. J'avais envie de crier. J'ouvris mes yeux d'un coup. Le rêve partit en fumée mais la douleur elle persista. Je mis un moment avant de me rendre compte que c'était la même douleur que je ressentais chaque mois : Mes règles. Beaucoup de filles ont des règles non douloureuses. Elles peuvent donc s'amuser pendant cette fameuse semaine comme si de rien n'était. Ce n'était pas mon cas. J'avais très mal pendants mes règle. La douleur (qui dure normalement 2 jours) durait chez moi 4 jours. Pendant cette semaine j'étais donc d'humeur massacrante. Avant de rencontrer Chopper, ma vie (et celle de mes Nakama) était assez horrible durant 4 jours. Quand Chopper arriva dans l'équipage il fut en mesure (pour mon plus grand plaisir) de me préparer des médicaments contre la douleur.

J'avais mal. J'étais en sueur. Je me débarrassai des draps seulement pour me rendre compte que mon lit avait une grosse tâche de sang. J'eu envie de pleurer. Je pris 3 grandes inspirations et sorti du lit. Je me mis tous d'abord à la recherche des médicaments de Chopper. Je pris la boîte, l'ouvrit. Vide ! Elle était vide. Je me rappelai que la dernière fois que j'avais eu mes règles j'avais pris le dernier et j'avais oublié de demander à Chopper qu'il m'en prépare d'autres. Cette fois je balançai la boîte par terre et l'écrasa avec mon pieds.

-Kono ! Kono !Kono !

-Tout va bien Nami ?

C'était Robin. Un coup d'œil à mon lit et mon pyjama lui suffi pour comprendre. Je fondis en larme dans ses bras. Elle me murmura des mots réconfortants.

-Je m'occupe des draps et toi tu vas juste prendre ta douche. Proposa-elle.

J'acceptai volontiers en la remerciant. Je pris des affaires propres et me mis en route vers la salle de bain. Je priais pour ne croiser personne durant mon petit voyage (heureusement la salle de bain était à deux pas de notre chambre). Je pris soins cette fois de fermer la porte à clé. J'enlevai mes affaires sals et les mis tremper dans l'eau avec du produit.

Je me glissai dans la douche. L'eau pendant mes règles ne m'apaisaient guère. J'étais assis dans la douche et j'avais replié mes jambes vers mon menton. La position n'effaça la douleur que quelques instants. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minute je sortis. Je cherchais dans ma trousse à toilette un tampon. J'étais presque à sec. Il fallait qu'on fasse bientôt les courses. Je m'habillai le plus vite possible et lavai mes habits tâché. Quand ils furent propres, je les étendis et me dirigea vers le bureau de Chopper. Je croisai Zoro.

-Oh Nami bien dormis ?

-PLUS TARD. Criais-je en courant

J'entrai sans frapper.

-Chopper aide moi.

-Ah oui je suis au courant, Robin m'a dit.

Il avait l'air effrayé et j'avais l'impression qu'il culpabilisait. Je compris aussitôt.

-Non ! Non ! Me dit pas que tu ne peux pas me préparer ces putin de médoc' à la con.

Il se faisait tout petit. J'avais trop mal pour culpabiliser.

-Nami je suis désole mais je suis à court d'ingrédient. A la prochaine île je ferais le plein.

-MAIS COMMENT JE VAIS SURVIVRE MOI ?

Quelqu'un entra.

-Ah Nami-san puis-je voir vos sous-v…

-LA FERME SQUELETTE A LA CON ! Explosais-je en lui envoyant un coup de pieds. Je sortis en furie. Je me dirigeai vert la pièce la plus remplis à cette heure là : La cuisine. J'envoya le porte claquer sur le mur en l'ouvrant. Toutes les conversations s'arrêtèrent et les regards se posèrent tous sur moi.

J' hurlai :

-Ecoutez moi bien vous tous ! Vous avez intérêt à garder vos yeux ouvert parce qu'à la prochaine île on s'arrête pigé ?

Ils hochèrent tous de la tête. J'allai me poster sur le pont dans l'attente d'une île. Connaissant ma chance, j'allais surement attendre longtemps. La douleur était vraiment insupportable, surtout sous cette chaleur. J'avais envie de me rouler en boule. Je me levai et me dirigea vers ma chambre. Robin était là. Elle prit un sourire maternel.

-Je vais monter la garde pour l'île et toi tu te repose. Si on accoste aujourd'hui j'irais faire le plein de tampons et autres.

-Merci Robin, tu es vraiment un amour.

Je me couchai dans mon lit mais bien entendu, je ne pu m'endormir. Durant plusieurs heures je dus subir cette agonie. Je chantonnais pour me rendre plus forte. Au bout d'un moment la douleur devint plus supportable et je réussis à m'endormir. Je me réveillai quelques heures après. La douleur était de retour mais elle me faisait encore plus mal qu'avant. J'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour que ça cesse (même des Berry). Je fus prise d'une nausée. Je courus jusqu'à dehors. Je passai la tête par-dessus bord et rendis mon dîner de la veille (pendants mes règles je ne pouvais presque rien avaler).

-Nami ! Qu'est ce qui sa passe ?

C'était Luffy. Il me frottait le dos pendant que je vomissais. En temps normal j'aurais préférer qu'il parte mais là sa présence me soulageais. Après m'être vidée je me dirigeai vers la cuisine avec un Luffy inquiet à mes trousses. Je bus une boisson (préparé par Sanjy-kun) pour m'enlever ce goût de la bouche.

-Nami t'es malade ? S'enquit Luffy

-Non c'est rien ne t'en fais pas. Ou sont tous les autres ?

-Sur l'île, ils font le plein de provisions.

Je fus immédiatement soulagée. Ma souffrance allait prendre fin dans quelques heures.

-T'es toute blanche Nami. Je vais aller voir dans le bureau de Chopper si je peux prendre quelques trucs.

-T'es pas obligé Luffy.

-Je sais mais j'ai envi.

Je souris en le regardant s'éloigner. J'eu soudainement vraiment mal. La douleur me fit tomber au sol. Mon corps fut pris de soubresauts et ma respiration se fit plus hachée. Je fis de mon mieux pour ne pas crier. Il fallait que ça cesse maintenant. La douleur me fit pleurer. J'étais recroqueviller sur moi-même et je pleurais. Je gémissais sous la douleur.

Je vis la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrir, laissant place à Luffy. Quand il me vit, il lâcha ce qu'il avait dans les bras et accourra vers moi. Il avait l'air très inquiet. Il s'agenouilla et me dit :

-Nami ! Oi Nami ! Qu'est ce qui va pas ?

-Luffy j'ai mal.

- Ou ?

-Au ventre.

Il me prit dans ses bras et me souleva. Je n'eu même pas le force de dire quoi que se soit. Il se dirigea vert ma chambre, me déposa sur mon lit et s'assit à mes côté.

-Ne bouge pas Nami, je vais chercher Chopper.

-Chopper ne peut rien y faire. C'est normal cette douleur.

-Qu'est ce qui est normal dans le fait que tu souffre comme sa ? Demanda-il

-C'est normal une fois par mois pour une fille.

Je pouvais lire son incompréhension sur son visage.

-J'ai mes règles Luffy c'est tout.

Il parût déstabilisé.

-Ah je vois. Mais c'est normal d'avoir mal comme sa ?

-Sa dépend des filles mais pour ma part oui c'est normal. Chopper me prépare des médicaments normalement mais là il était à court d'ingrédients.

-Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose ?

- A part me tuer, non.

J'ajoutai :

-J'aimerais juste que Robin soit là. Quand j'ai trop mal elle me masse le ventre en chantonnant.

Il me regardait intensément. Il semblait débatre. D'un coup il déboutonna mon chemisier.

-Luffy ? Qu'est ce que tu fais.

Il posa sa main sur mon ventre et commença à le masser. Ses mains étaient vraiment douces et gentils. Mes joues étaient en feux. Son contact était agréable mais j'étais mal à l'aise. Malgré cela je le laissai faire. Je fermai les yeux et me concentra sur la sensation. Bien vite il se mit à chanter une berceuse. Je souris. Luffy pouvais-être vraiment super à des moments.

-T'a un ventre de bébé Nami.

Je me mis à rigoler.

-C'est un compliment ?

-J'imagine. T'a aussi la peau douce.

Il dit cela avec une voix bizarre. J'ouvris les yeux. Luffy semblait fixait mon ventre avec une expression que je ne lui connaissais pas. Il s'approcha de mon ventre et y déposa un baiser. Mon cœur manqua un battement. Je poussai un petit cri. Luffy se releva immédiatement.

-désolé Nami ! Je sais pas ce qui m'a a pris. J'ai… Je… Désolé je…

-C'est pas grave Luffy ne t'en fais pas.

-Je vais aller aux toilettes Nami.

-Um.

Il avait l'air complètement déboussolé. Je ne lui avais pas posé de question car il avait l'air plus que mal à l'aise mais je mourrais d'envie de lui demander pleins de choses. Pourquoi avait-il fait cela ? Pourquoi avait-il l'air si déboussolé? Et pourquoi mon cœur ne voulait-il pas m'écouter et arrêter de battre ? J'étais heureuse. J'essayais de ne pas l'être, de ne pas me faire de faux espoirs mais je n'y arrivais pas. Je n'arrivais pas non plus à supprimer se sourire à la con que j'avais sur le visage. J'eu le reflexe de toucher mon ventre, là où il avait déposé un baiser. J'étais en pleine réflexion quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volé.

-NAMI-SWAN ! Luffy nous a dit que tu avais fais un malaise ! Qu'y a t-il ma Vénus ? Je peux faire quelque chose ? Tu as faim ou soif ? Tu veux peut-être que…

-Stop Sanjy-kun ! Je vais bien ne t'inquiète pas ! Est ce que Chopper est là ?

-Je vais le chercher Nami-san !

-Merci Sanjy-kun !

-Avec plaisir Nami-san.

Chopper arriva quelques minutes après avec une petite boîte dans les mains.

-Je suis là Nami et j'ai tes médicaments.

Je fus si contente que je le pris dans mes bras.

-Chopper t'es vraiment le meilleur !

-t'es compliment ne me font pas plaisir du tout Kono yaro !

-T'a l'air content. Lui répondis-je.

-Je vais rejoindre les garçons.

-OK merci Chopper.

Après avoir pris le médicament je m'allongeai sur le lit et attendis. Au bout d'une 15 aine de minute la douleur disparut. Chopper était vraiment brillant.

-Le diner est servi. Hurla Sanjy-kun

Nous nous mîmes donc à table et le repas se déroula comme à son habitude. Après mangé, Robin alla dans la chambre pour lire, Brook et Francky étaient allés se coucher.

-Si je ne dors pas 10h par nuit ma peau va devenir jaune, ah même si je n'ais pas de peau. YOHOHOHO. Avait dit Brook

-Ouai et pis en plus c'est impossible de s'endormir avec les ronflements de Zoro. Rajouta Francky

L'intéressé lui lança un regard meurtrier.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPITRE 8 : Pourquoi j'ai accepté de jouer à ce jeu stupide ?

Une semaine après :

-Pffffffffff j'en ais marre de jouer aux cartes je m'ennuie ! Dit Luffy

-C'est parce que tu perds. Le taquinais-je

Il me tira la langue.

- -Et si on changeait de jeu ? Proposa Chopper

-Yatta ! Hurla Luffy

-Pourquoi pas ? Répliqua Ussop

-Je suis pour. Annonça Zoro.

-Moi aussi. Renchérie Sanjy-kun

-Et si on jouait au poker ? Proposa Ussop.

Mon cerveau réagit au quart de tour.

-OUAI ! Hurlais-je

-Tu sais Nami on ne va pas jouer avec de l'argent. Se moqua Chopper

-Non plus de jeux de cartes ! Supplia Luffy

-On fait quoi alors ? Demanda Zoro.

-MOI JE VEUX BIEN JOUER AU STREAP POKER AVEC NAMI-SWAN ! Hurla Sanjy-kun

Il reçut mon poing dans la figure.

-Pourquoi pas un jeu où ils y a des équipes et des duels ? Proposa Zoro

-Pas moyen ! Avec toi ça finis toujours en bagarre. Répondis-je

-Et si on faisait un « je n'ais jamais » ? Proposa Luffy

-Je suis pour. Répondit Ussop

-Moi aussi. Ajouta Chopper, Zoro et Sanjy

-Je suis contre ! Hurlais-je

-La majorité l'emporte Nami. Me dit Zoro avec un petit sourire

Je soupirai et m'avoua vaincus. Je n'aimais pas ce jeu. On devait dire « je n'ais jamais » et compléter pas une chose jamais fait. Ceux qui l'avaient fais devais boire du saké. Ce jeu faisait dire des choses stupides et plus le jeu progressait, plus on était alcoolisé, plus on disait des bêtises. Sanjy alla chercher une bouteille de Saké et un verre pour chacun.

-Comme j'ai choisis le jeu je commence. Hurla Luffy. Alors eum… Je n'ais jamais sauté un repas. Dit-il avec un ton des plus sérieux.

Tout le monde soupira et bus un verre.

-Comme tout le monde a but je choisis qui continue. Eum… Zoro.

-Je n'ais jamais porté de calçons roses ou plutôt de sous-vêtement roses. Rajouta-il en me faisant en petit sourire.

Je fus la seule à boire.

-Tu l'a fais exprès pas vrai ? Demandais-je avec mes « devil eyes ». Il me sourit.

-Ok à moi. Heu… Je n'ais jamais tué quelqu'un. Dis-je fièrement.

-T'a jamais tué quelqu'un ? Me demanda Zoro

-Pourquoi ça vous surprends ? C'est pas parce qu'on est un pirate qu'on est obligé de tuer tout le monde.

Sanjy-kun, Luffy et Zoro burent.

-A Sanjy-kun. Dis-je

-A mon tour hein ? Alors… JE N'AIS JAMAIS AIME QUELQU'UN D'AUTRE QUE NAMI-SWAN ET ROBIN-CHWAN !

-T'en a d'autre comme ça ERO-COOK ? Se plaignit Zoro

Nous bûmes tous.

Le jeu continua pendant un moment. Nous rigolâmes beaucoup et j'en appris plus sur mes camarades. Comme je l'avais prévue, en avançant dans le jeu, nous étions de plus en plus souls et nous disons des choses de plus en plus osés. Les questions personnel défilaient (et l'alcool aussi). A un moment les plus faibles (Ussop et Chopper) abandonnèrent et partirent vomir.

-A moi ! Hurla Zoro. Je n'ais jamais … euh… pas fait l'amour. Dit-il en explosant de rire.

-Ah ? Qu'est ce que c'est censé vouloir dire hein Zoro ? Demandais-je en rigolant.

-Sa veut dire que si t'a déjà baisé tu bois pas. Répondis ce dernier.

Nous explosâmes de rire.

Je fus la seule à boire. La seule ? Mon regard se tourna vers Luffy.

-Oh Cap'taine ! T'est plus si innocent que ça hein ? Je pensais pas ça de toi. Hurla Sanjy-kun.

Luffy explosa de rire et dit :

Ahhahahah vous croyez pas si bien dire. Répondit ce dernier.

Mais sa veut dire que Nami elle est toujours pure hein ? C'est une surprise ! Dit Zoro.

-Qu'est ce que c'est censé vouloir dire Zoro-chan ? Me moquais-je

NAMI-SWAN ! je me ferais un plaisir de t'aider à devenir une femme ! Hurla Sanjy-kun

J'explosai de rire.

-A moi ! A moi ! Hurla encore Zoro ! Je n'ais jamais été amoureux et je n'ais jamais confessé mon amour.

Nous bûmes tous même Luffy. Luffy ?

Mon rire se stoppa net. J'avais l'impression que quelqu'un venait de prendre mon cœur dans ses mains et le serer très fort. J'avais beau avoir bu, je souffrais quand même. Ainsi il avait déjà aimé une fille. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'être jalouse. Une boule m'obstrua la gorge. J'avais bu et j'étais par conséquent plus sensible.

-A moi. Je n'ais jamais frappé les membres de mon équipages. Dit-il en me regardant et souriant.

-Ouai c'est vrai je n'ais jamais été une chieuse de première. Ajouta Zoro

Tous se mirent à rire. Je serrai mon verre dans ma main. Les larmes me vinrent aux yeux. J'avais la tête baissé. J'avais mal parce que Luffy avait aimé une fille et lui avait avoué ses sentiments. J'avais mal parce qu'il lui avait surement fais l'amour. J'avais mal parce que j'étais un fardeau pour mon équipage. J'exagérais, je le savais. Mais l'alcool m'empêchait de penser normalement. Mon verre se brisa dans ma main. Tout le monde se tut.

-Nami ? Demanda Luffy plus sérieusement

-J'arrête de jouer, c'est moi qui est de surveillance se soir pas vrai ? J'y vais. Lançais-je en me levant

-Qu'est ce qu'y a Nami ? T'as pas le sens de l'humour ? Demanda Zoro

Je ne répondis pas. En m'éloignant j'entendis Sanjy-kun hurler :

-Bande d'abrutis, vous l'avez vexé.

Une fois la porte fermé je ne pus retenir mes larmes. L'alcool me rendait bizarre, je ne marchai plus droit et les larmes n'arrangeaient rien.

C'est qui cette fille ? Qu'est ce qu'elle a de mieux que moi ? HEIN ? POURQUOI ELLE ET PAS MOI ! Hurlais-je intérieurement.

Je me mis à rire. L'alcool était en train d'atteindre son pic. Je tournais sur moi-même en pleurant. Je trébuchai et tomba. Je restai là. Mes yeux devinrent lourds, très lourds. J'essayai des les graders ouverts, mais bien vite je perdis le combat.

Je volais. J'étais dans un ciel bleu, un ciel d'été. J'étais bien. Le vent me traversait complètement. Je rigolais. La vue était magnifique et les sensations magiques. J'atterris sur une montagne. Je montai sur un petit muret. Dessous il y avait la mer. Bleu. Elle était magnifique. Je sautai. Je savais que je n'allais pas m'écraser parce que je pouvais voler maintenant. La sensation fut exaltante. J'approchais de la mer. Je décidai d'arrêter ma chute et de continuer à voler. Mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Je ne volais plus. Je n'y arrivais plus. La mer tout à l'heure rassurante et magnifique devint noir. Elle voulait m'engloutir. J'hurlai. J'allais m'écraser. Je fermai les yeux et mis mes mains devant moi comme protection. Je sentis mon corps entrer en collision avec l'eau glacée.

J'ouvris mes yeux. C'était un rêve. Pourtant j'étais réveillé mais j'étais sous l'eau. Quand ma situation m'apparus je paniquai. J'avais sauté du Sunny-go. J'étais dans la mer, sous l'eau. J'essayai de remonter à la surface, mais je ne pouvais rien voir. Rien à part ce noir. Le froid de l'eau me transperçait comme une lame. La mer était agitée et j'avalai beaucoup d'eau. Je nageais frénétiquement vers la sortis, vers l'air. Air qui commençait sérieusement à me manquer. Mes muscles devenaient plus tendus. Je croyais que le pire était derrière moi quand tout d'un coup, une crampe me pris à la cuisse. La douleur me faisait hurler, hurlement qui était engloutit par l'eau. Je tenais ma jambe tout en crachant de l'air. Mes poumons hurlaient de douleur. Ma vision commença à devenir floue. Me muscles se détendaient. Je n'avais plus la force de nager. J'étais dans un état second. La douleur aux poumons devint supportable. Au bout de quelques instants elle devint même inexistante. J'étais bien. Ma vison devint complètement noir. Est-ce que j'allais mourir ? Oui, personne n'allait me sauver cette fois. Bizarrement mon sort m'importait peux. Je laissais le noir me prendre et me tirer vers le fond de l'océan. Je pus juste sentir quelque chose s'enrouler autour de moi. Cette chose me tirait, elle me tirait vers la surface, vers la souffrance. Non, je voulais rester là. Je sentis mon corps quitter l'eau pour atterrir sur une surface plus dure. J'essayai d'ouvrir les yeux mais n'y parvint pas. J'entendis une voix lointaine. Cette voix se fit de plus en plus claire. Au même moment je sentais une pression vers ma poitrine. J'avais mal. La vois était de plus en plus proche.

-MI ! NAMI ! Réveille toi je t'en pris. Respire ! Ouvre tes yeux ! T'a pas intérêt à lâcher Nami ! Revient !

Cette voix, c'était celle de Luffy. La pression sur ma poitrine se fit plus insistante. J'ouvris les yeux et cracha toute l'eau qui était dans mes poumons. Je toussais. Ma gorge me brulait et elle était complètement sèche. Ma cuisse était aussi très douloureuse et mes poumons étaient en feux, j'avais l'impression qu'ils étaient complètement comprimés. Le simple fait de respirer me faisait souffrir. Je vis la tête de Luffy. Il me regardait avec beaucoup d'inquiétude.

-Nami ? OI Nami ! Tu m'entends.

J'hochai la tête péniblement.

-Je vais chercher Chopper.

Je lui retins la main et lui dis :

-Non reste là s'il te plaît. Dis-je avec une petite voix

Mon corps entier me faisait mal. Quand bien même je me mis en position assise avec l'aide de Luffy. Il avait une main sur mon dos. J'essayais temps bien que mal de reprendre ma respiration

-Nami qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé ? Tout le monde est allé se coucher. Moi j'étais encore dans la cuisine et je suis sorti pour m'excuser de tout à l'heure mais t'étais pas là. J'ais eu un mauvais pressentiment alors j'ai regardé par-dessus bord et t'étais dans l'eau. Comme tu respirais plus je t'ais fait un massage cardiaque.

Il dit cela d'un coup et avec un air complètement paniqué.

- Calme-toi Luffy ! Sa va je t'assure. C'est bête, j'ai rêvé que je volais et je suis tombée dans l'eau.

C'était vrai, j'allais de mieux en mieux. Mes poumons et ma cuisse me faisaient toujours mal mais la douleur était supportable. Une fois le choc passé, je me rendis compte que j'avais la tête qui tournait et a ma plus grande surprise je me rendis compte que l'alcool faisait encore effet. Je rigolai hystériquement.

-Nami t'a pas l'air d'aller bien. Me dit-il.

-Sa va je te dis ! Mais plus important t'a dit que t'étais venu pour t'excuser ?

-Ah euh ouai. Je me suis dit qu'on n'avait pas été cool tout à l'heure. Alors voila excuse moi Nami.

-Excuse accepté… à une condition.

-Laquelle ? Demanda-il

-Réponds simplement à une petite question

-Je t'écoute

-C'est qui cette fille que tu as aimé et avec qui tu as couché ?

Il parut désemparé. Il ne s'attendait surement pas à cette question.

-Nami, je suis pas sur que se soit une bonne idée de parler de ça avec toi.

-Réponds Luffy.

Il soupira. Il semblait soupeser le pour et le contre. Au bout de quelque seconde il dit :

-Ok. Elle s'appelait Yuki. On s'est rencontré sur une île. J'avais 15 ans et elle en avait 17. Je suis directement tombé amoureux d'elle. J'ai tous fais pour lui plaire et un jour je lui ais dit que je l'aimais. Elle m'a dit qu'elle ressentait la même chose. On a été ensemble 5 mois. Ca a été les plus beau mois de ma vie.

Mon cœur était lourd mais j'ajoutai :

-Pourquoi tu parles au passé ? Demandais-je

-Elle est morte.

Il dit cela avec un air froid, comme si lui aussi été mort avec elle. Il ajouta :

-Elle s'est fait tué. Je n'ais pas pu la protéger. Depuis ce jour je me suis promis de ne jamais laisser une personne que j'aime mourir.

Il avait dû sacrément l'aimer. Encore cette saloperie de jalousie qui me rongeait de l'intérieure. Je regardai Luffy. Il avait l'air pensif. Je ne le voyais que très rarement comme cela. J'aimais cette partie de Luffy. J'avais envie de l'embrasser, de le serrer dans mes bras, de lui faire l'amour. J'étais saoul, je le savais mais justement je voulais en profiter. C'était mal et lâche. Je le prenais dans un moment de faiblesse et j'allais le regretter si je faisais quoique se soit mais je m'en fichais. Je l'attrapai par le col et approcha ma bouche à la sienne. J'y déposai un baiser. Sous la surprise il recula.

-Nami qu'est ce que tu fais ? Demanda-il sous le choc.

-Chut Luffy.

Je le poussa au sol et me mis une jambe de chaque côté de son corps. Je l'embrassais encore, gentiment au début puis plus animalement quand je me rendis compte qu'il essayait de me repousser. Je fis mon possible pour résister à sa force mais je venais de presque me noyer (ma force n'était donc pas à son maximum et même si c'était le cas je ne pouvais pas gagner contre la force brute de Luffy) Il attrapa mes bras et me repoussa sans grands efforts.

-Nami arrête ça !

-Je sais que t'en a envie. Lui chuchotais-je à l'oreille.

Je savais que je devais avoir l'air ridicule mais à ce moment précis je voulais simplement m'unir à lui. J'attrapai ses mains et les plaquèrent au sol. Je continuai à l'embrasser avec fougue. Mon désire montais de plus en plus. Luffy essayait de me repousser mais avec moins de force cette fois si. Je souriais intérieurement : Je gagnais la partie. Je lâchai ses mains pour en placer une dans ses cheveux que je tortillais et l'autre sur son torse. Je le caressais tendrement puis dirigea ma main vers une partie plus basse. J'exerçai une légère pression sur son pantalon. Je le sentis se cambrer sous moi. Je descendis sa braguette. Luffy arrêta ma main et me repoussa encore une fois.

-Arrête Nami t'es pas dans ton état normal. Me dit-il

-T'en a envie Luffy. Lui assurais-je

-C'est pas la question. Je ne veux pas profiter de la situation.

-Ne soit pas si sérieux. Ne t'en fais pas, je suis une grande fille, je ne fais rien que je puisse regretter.

-C'est ta première fois pas vrai ? La première fois devrait être importante et ne devrait pas se faire sur un coup de tête. En plus t'es complètement bourrée. Ajouta-il

Je soupirai. Je m'en fichais. Je me remis à l'embrasser. Ses lèvres étaient douces et avaient un gout de fruits. Luffy enroula son bras autour de ma taille et me décolla de lui et du sol. Il se releva et me regarda avec tristesse.

- Lâche-moi ! Hurlais-je

-Si je te lâche tu t'arrête. Dit-il avec énervement.

-C'est bon j'arrête. Répondis-je avec amertume.

Il me déposa délicatement au sol.

-Pourquoi t'a fais ça Nami ?

-J'ai vraiment besoin d'une raison ? Je t'aime voila pourquoi. J'ai essayé de me le cacher mais je n'y arrive pas.

-Je suis désolé Nami mais faire ça n'arrangera rien. Tu as raison j'ai envie de toi là tout de suite. Mais je ne ferais rien parce que se serait purement pour le physique et la sensation et pas parce que j'ai des sentiments.

Une boule se forma dans ma gorge. Bien vite une larme coula sur ma joue.

-Pourquoi ? Tu ne me désire pas hein ? Qu'est ce qu'elle avait que je n'ais pas ? Aide-moi à comprendre.

-Nami je t'en pris arrête.

-Arrêter quoi ? Arrêter de t'aimer ? Excuse moi Luffy je ne savais pas. Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait arrêter d'aimer quelqu'un comme ça. Mais tu as raison, j'ai l'air pathétique pas vrai ? J'ai honte de moi-même. Je sais même pas pourquoi tu garde quelqu'un d'aussi inutile et répugnant que moi.

Ma voix se brisa. Je laissai mes larmes couler espérant ainsi apaiser mon cœur. Je tombais à genoux. Je sentis les bras de Luffy se refermer autours de moi. Je le repoussai violement.

-Arrête je t'ais déjà dis que je ne voulais pas que tu ais pitié de moi.

Il me reprit dans ses bras. J'essayai de le repousser mais il ne lâchait pas. Je lui donnais des coups mais il ne me lâcha jamais. Je n'avais plus de force. J'arrêtai de me débattre et laissai mes larmes mouiller son tee-shirt. Je ne sais pas trop quand je m'arrêtai. Je ne sais pas non plus quand je commençai à plonger dans le sommeil. Je sentis qu'il me portait dans ses bras. J'étais bien. Son torse était musclé et chaud. J'avais l'impression d'être chez moi. Je sentis qu'il me posai sur mon lit. Il tira la couverture sur moi et dut desserrer mes poings qui s'étaient accrochés à son tee-shirt. Je sombrais


	9. Chapter 9

**Merci à tous les reviewers ! Je suis contente que les chapitres vous plaisent !**

CHAPITRE 9: Début des problèmes

En ouvrant les yeux le premier mot qui me vint en tête fut « Ail ». J'avais mal de partout. J'avais une sorte de courbature à la cuisse et j'avais la bouche complètement sèche, j'avais l'impression que je pouvais boire des litres et des litres d'eau pour étancher ma soif. Toutes ces douleurs n'étaient rien comparées à celle de ma tête. J'avais déjà eu des gueules de bois, mais celle-là était de loin la pire des pires. Quand j'osai ouvrir les yeux la lumière vint me rendre aveugle. Je mis mes mains devant mes yeux et me levai d'un coup. Mauvaise idée. Ma tête tournait complètement et la nausée me pris. Je respirai lentement pour ne pas vomir partout. Je remarquai deux petits médicaments posés sur la table de chevet ainsi qu'un verre d'eau. Je pris les médicaments volontiers et bus l'eau d'une traite. Je m'assis sur mon lit en essayant de me remémorer les événements de la veille. Je me souvins du jeu, des révélations, des insultes, je me rappelai que j'avais mal réagit en découvrent l'ex petite amie de Luffy. Le reste était encore flou. Je me concentrais (tâche difficile avec une migraine comme la mienne). Je me rappelai tomber, souffrir, être sauvée par Luffy et… Oh mon dieu. Je mis ma tête dans mon oreiller et cria de toute mes force. J'étais stupide. Non stupide était bien trop gentil. J'étais la personne la plus dénoué de sens de cet univers. J'aurais voulu que dieu me foudroies à ce moment même. Il fallait que je parle à Luffy. Je devais m'excuser. Rien que d'imaginer la scène me paru impossible. J'avais trop honte pour le regarder dans les yeux. Je décidai d'éviter notre rencontre un maximum et me dirigea vers la salle de bain. Après une bonne douche qui me fit le plus grand bien je me rendis compte que nous étions sur un bateau en plein milieu de l'océan et que j'allais devoir sortir de la salle de bain un jour ou l'autre. Je sortis donc avec la boule au ventre. Je marchai vers la cuisine. A cette heure tout le monde devait avoir finis. En entrant je me rendis compte que dieu devait me détester. Tout le monde était là. Ils rigolèrent en me voyant. Zoro lança :

-Bah alors Nami sa a pas l'air d'aller ! T'a la gueule de bois ?

Il explosa de rire.

- La ferme crétin. Répondis-je

Je lançai un bref regard à Luffy. Il avait le nez dans son assiette. Il été calme et ne parlait pas. Au fur et à mesure du repas, les remarques sur la soirée, ma vie sexuelle et autres défilaient. Je m'énervais et les autres rigolais et continuais. Luffy ne décrocha pas un mot. Il ne me regardait même pas. Il ne volait pas dans les assiettes des autres. J'étais mal, très mal. Je devais lui parler et tout de suite. Je ne supportais pas de le voir comme ça.

-Luffy ? Je peux te parler tout de suite s'il te plait ?

Il se décida enfin à me regarder dans les yeux. Je me glaçai. Il n'avait pas l'air en colère mais déçu et c'était bien pire. Il se leva et se dirigea dehors. Je le suivis. Tous les autres nous regardaient avec incompréhension. Il se dirigea vers ma chambre, où nous ne serions pas dérangés. Il ne me regardait toujours pas. Je pris une longue inspiration et me lançai :

-Luffy je voulais juste m'excuser pour hier soir. J'ai été vraiment stupide et je ne voulais pas te faire du mal. J'ai été égoïste et j'avais trop bus je savais pas ce que je faisais. Donc désolé Luffy. Ca se reproduira plus.

Il me regarda dans les yeux. Je me figeai. Ils étaient froids et lointain.

-Nami, arrête de mentir. Hier tu étais bourrée mais ce que tu as dis tu le pensais pas vrai ? Tu souffre à cause de moi. T'avoir vu comme ça hier m'a fais réaliser que…

-Luffy je vais bien, vraiment.

-NE MENS PAS NAMI ! Cria-il

-JE NE MENS PAS ! Hurlais-je à mon tour.

-Nami… Je peux le voir tu sais. Quand tu pense que personne ne regarde tu à l'air tellement seule et triste et je sais que je suis responsable.

Je bouillonnais.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise Luffy ? Oui ! Oui je souffre. Quand je te vois j'ai envi de crier. Mon cœur me fait mal et hier quand tu as dit que tu en avais aimé une autre ça m'a rendu folle. J'ai eu mal, très mal. Je souffre presque constamment et alors ? Je t'aime Luffy et je suis prête à mettre mes sentiments de côtés pour que notre amitié ne se brise pas.

-Je pense que se serais mieux qu'on évite de parler pendant un petit moment Nami. Tu dis que tu ne veux pas endommager notre amitié mais c'est déjà fait, et en souffrant notre amitié devient encore plus fragile. Une amitié ne peux pas marcher si les deux personnes de ressentent pas la même chose… Je ne veux plus te faire souffrir alors je pense qu'un peu de temps séparé nous fera du bien.

Je rigolai.

-Quel abruti tu peut-être Luffy.

Après une courte pause j'ajoutai :

- Je fais tout les efforts du monde pour ne pas tomber et toi tu viens juste de me pousser dans le vide. TU ES UN SAL CON HYPOCRITE ! Hurlais-je. Comment veux tu que j'arrête de t'aimer ? Tu crois qu'en s'évitant tous sera réglé ? Je vais t'apprendre un truc mon pote, on est sur un bateau alors sa va être un peu dure. Et c'est pas toi qui nous répète qu'il ne faut pas s'enfuir devant un problème ? C'est ce que tu fais en se moment et crois moi c'est pas me rendre service !

-T'a raison Nami, je suis égoïste. Mais je pense que si on ne parle plus tes sentiments diminueront et peut-être même qu'ils vont disp…

-Dégage. Murmurais-je.

Quand je vis qu'il ne bougeait pas j'hurlai :

-DEGAGE !

Il avait l'air de souffrir. Je m'en fichais. Je voulais juste qu'il parte. Il ouvrit la porte et me dit :

-Je fais ça pour toi Nami et j'espère que tu t'en rendras compte.

Il ferma la porte. J'avais envie de le frapper. J'avais été stupide mais il était complètement illogique. La peine et la colère me submergèrent. Je frappai le miroir en face de moi, m'entaillant au passage la main. Une larme s'échappa de mon œil. Je regardai mon reflet.

J'étais pathétique.

Depuis quand étais-je devenus cette pauvre petite chose ? Je passais mon temps à pleurer et depuis que j'aimais Luffy j'étais devenue faible. Il avait peut-être raison. J'en avais marre. Je voulais arrêter de l'aimer. J'allais arrêter de l'aimer. Sa allait être très dure mais j'allais tous faire pour m'en sortir. Je séchai mes larmes en me promettant que se seraient les dernières. Je n'allais plus pleurer pour un amour non partagé. J'étais plus forte que ça. J'allais me battre et j'allais gagner. Je me souris. Luffy avait eu raison. Cet éloignement pouvait nous faire du bien. J'allais faire mon possible pour m'amuser et l'oublier, et quand mon amour pour lui aura diminué, nous pourrons à nouveau être amis. Je ramassai les morceaux de vers et nettoya la plaie à ma main. J'allais faire mon possible pour ne plus penser à Luffy. Je devais pour ça me trouver une occupation qui nécessite beaucoup de concentration. Pour réussir je me mis à travailler sur mes cartes. Sa marchait. Je ne pensais plus à lui.

J'étais en train de tracer une ligne quand la voix de Brook me coupa :

-Île en vue mina-san.

Je sortis de mon bureau et me dirigeai vers l'avant du bateau. L'île était simple mais assez grande. La saison ici était l'automne. L'île était entouré par du brouillard et elle dégageait une aura assez lugubre.

-Oh j'aime pas cette île. Je crois que j'ai attrapé la maladie de je-ne-peux-pas-aller-sur-cette-île. Cria Ussop.

-C'est vrai qu'elle me donne des frissons. Avoua Sanjy-kun

-Qu'est ce qu'on fait Cap'taine ? Demanda Zoro

-Comme vous voulez.

Il avait l'air perdu dans ses pensés. Ce comportement ne lui ressemblait pas de tout. D'habitude il aurait sauté de joie en se demandant s'il y aurait de la viande.

- De toute façon on n'a pas le choix, il faut que le Log s'adapte à cette île. On devrait se séparer les tâches. Dis-je

-Tu as absolument raison Nami-san. Zoro Brook et moi on va aller faire le plein de nourriture. Dit Sanjy-kun

-Moi je vais trouver des SUPER instruments pour améliorer mon bébé. Ajouta Franky

-Ahh ! Je viens avec toi, il faut que je fasse le plein de gadgets! Répondit Ussop

- Moi je vais chercher des provisions pour mes médicaments tu fais quoi Luffy ? Demanda Chopper

-Je vais visiter la ville. Répondit-il calmement.

Tout le monde le regarda surpris.

-Bon alors j'imagine que navigatrice-san et moi allons nous renseigner sur le temps qu'il faudra pour le log s'adapte. Dit Robin

-OK et après tu veux faire un peu de shopping ? Lui proposais-je

-Avec plaisir. Répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.

-ROBIN-CHWAN, NAMI-SWAN ! SOYEZ PRUDENTE ! Hurla Sanjy-kun

-Oui oui c'est ça Sanjy-kun. Répondis-je.

-Allons-y mes amis, mais avant Nami-san, puis-je voir vos…

-LA FERME ! Hurla Sanjy-kun.

Une fois sur terre nous décidâmes de nous rejoindre devant le port vers 20h pour mangé.

Chaque groupes partis de son côté. Robin et moi trouvâmes un magasin. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la caisse :

-Excusez-moi monsieur, je voulais juste savoir combien il fallait de temps pour que le log s'adapte sur cette île. Demandai-je

-Une semaine ma p'tite dame. Répondit-il

-Merci beaucoup

-Pas de problème

Robin et moi slalomâmes entre les rayons à la recherche de nouveaux vêtements ou accessoires. Les garçons nous avaient laissé une liste de chose à acheter.

-Un canard en plastique ? Qui à écrit cette connerie ? Demandais-je

-Je crois que c'est Capitaine-san et il avait l'air très sérieux.

Je rigolai.

-C'est bien Luffy. Répondis-je

Luffy. Non ! Je m'étais promis de ne plus penser à lui.

-Nami ? Qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé ce matin avec Luffy ? Demanda-elle

-Je pensais bien que tu allais me demander. Rigolais-je. Hier soir, j'ai fais une petite bêtise.

Je lui expliquai toute l'histoire. Elle ne me coupa pas une fois et ne me jugea pas non plus. J'adorais cette partie de Robin. Elle ne jugeait jamais.

-Et ce matin, quand j'ai vue qu'il m'ignorait complètement j'ai voulus lui parler mais sa a dégénéré. Il m'a dit que comme j'avais encore des sentiments se serait mieux qu'on s'ignore pendant un moment. J'ai trouvé ça vraiment trop débile sur le coup alors je l'ais insulté et je lui ais demandé de partir.

Je rigolai nerveusement.

-Tu as dit que tu avais trouvé ça débile sur le coup. Et maintenant ? Demanda-elle.

-Maintenant je pense qu'il avait surement raison. Je ne peux pas m'empêché de penser que sur le bateau ça va être dur de s'éviter et surtout les autres vont posés des questions. Mais d'un autre côté je pense que si je veux ne plus l'aimer il va falloir que j'arrête de penser à lui ou de lui parler parce que sa aide vraiment pas.

-Je vois. Tu pense que tu va pouvoir arrêter de l'aimer comme ça ?

-Non, je sais bien que non, mais je vais devoir faire mon possible pour. Je veux sauver notre amitié.

Je souris et ajouta :

-Je vais y arriver Robin, j'en suis sur.

-Je le crois aussi, tu es assez forte.

-Merci Robin, tu es toujours là quand j'ai besoin.

-Tu étais là aussi quand j'en avais besoin, tu as aidé à me sauver. C'est aussi grâce à toi que je suis heureuse aujourd'hui.

Je lui souris.

-Je vais t'aider à l'oublier. Ne parlons plus de lui.

Nous passâmes le reste de la journée à faire les magasins et à acheter des choses (stupides ou inutiles pour la plupart) pour les garçons en suivant leurs listes.

-Des guirlandes ? Qu'est ce qu'ils vont foutres avec des foutus guirlandes ?

-Noël approche Nami, je crois que c'est dans trois semaines.

-Ah oui c'est vrai. Et si on leurs achetait leurs cadeaux maintenant ?

-Pourquoi pas ?

Nous nous mîmes donc en route pour acheter des cadeaux. Cette île avait l'air lugubre de l'extérieure mais les gens était vraiment gentils et les rues bien décorés pour la venu de noël et même si il n'y avait pas de neige les gens avait l'air excité. Robin et moi fîmes plusieurs magasins pour trouver tous nos cadeaux.

Robin acheta un livre sur la médecine moderne ainsi que du nouveau matériel (Chopper adorait travailler dans son cabinet et il dévorait les livres sur la médecine). Elle prit tout pleins de produits et d'objets pour que Zoro puisse s'occuper de ses trois épées. Elle acheta un livre contenant plusieurs partitions assez rares selon elle pour Brook. Pour Ussop elle choisit des lunettes encore plus évolué que celle qu'il avait. Elle prit un assortiment e couteau de cuisine pour Sanjy-kun. Elle choisit des nouvelles lunettes de soleil pour Franky (elle avait vraiment très bon goût). Et pour finir elle acheta une fontaine à fixer dans le bain pour Luffy (il n'arrêtait pas de nous casser les oreilles avec sa fontaine qu'il voulait absolument).

Robin s'était ruinée mais ses cadeaux étaient vraiment géniaux. Elle avait les bras complètement chargé. Je l'aurais volontiers aidé si je n'étais pas dans le même état.

J'avais pris un gel extra-fixant pour Franky (il se plaignait que le siens n'était pas assez puissant), trois nouvelles chemises pour Sanjy-kun, une machine à faire des barbe à papa pour Chopper, une bombe pour se colorer les cheveux pour Zoro (je lui achetai plus sérieusement des nouveaux poids qui pesaient très lourds dans mes bras), une grenouille massante en plastique pour Ussop, des produits pour les cheveux pour l'afro de Brook. Pour Luffy j'eu beaucoup de problème à trouver un cadeau. Je le connaissais bien mais je me disais que tel ou tel cadeau était trop bien et qu'il allait encore se faire des idées ou alors que tel ou tel cadeau étaient trop petit ou trop inutiles… Puis je me souvins d'une conversation qu'on avait eu où il m'avait dit qu'il adorait la neige mais qu'il n'avait jamais pu en voir le jour de noël. Je bénis l'invention d'Ussop. J'allais créer de la neige sur le bateau grâce à mon climat tact le jour de noël. Il y en aurait partout sur le ponds et nous pourrons faire une bataille de boule de neige avec tout le monde. Je fis part de mon idée à Robin. Elle fut très enthousiaste. Pour aller avec je lui achetai des gants, une écharpe et un bonnet (cette abrutit se plaignait toujours de n'avoir pas assez de vêtements contre le froid). Je n'avais plus un Berry. Nous décidâmes d'aller au bateau pour cacher nos cadeaux avant que tout le monde n'arrive (le rendez-vous était dans une heure). Une fois sur le bateau, nous cachâmes les cadeaux sous nos lit (personne n'entrait dans notre chambre sans notre permissions depuis que j'avais surpris Ussop, Brook, Luffy et Sanjy-kun dans notre placards à sous-vêtements et que je les avais frappés tellement fort qu'ils durent rester au lit pendant plusieurs jours). Une fois nos bras déchargés nous nous rendîmes au point de rendez-vous. Nous avions 30 minutes d'avances, nous dûmes donc attendre. Les premiers à arriver fut le groupe de Sanjy-kun.

-Nami-san, Robin-chan, tout c'est bien passé ? Vous attendez depuis longtemps ?

-Tout va bien. Vous devriez peut-être emporter la nourriture sur le bateau ? Suggéra Robin

Nos trois compagnons étaient encore plus chargés que Robin et moi l'avions été. Ils s'exécutèrent. Quelques secondes après qu'ils furent partis, Chopper arriva avec Luffy.

-On est les premiers demanda Chopper ?

-Non Sanjy-kun et les autres sont arrivés il manque que Franky et Ussop.

Chopper avait les mains pleines (il était en forme « humaine »). Il alla donc poser ses achats. Luffy s'assit à côté de Robin et un long silence s'installa. Je priais pour que quelqu'un dise quelque chose.

- Oi !

Nous nous tournâmes vers un Ussop et un Franky à bout de souffle.

-On n'est pas en retard ? Demanda ce dernier

-Non vous êtes à l'heure, tout le monde décharge leurs achats dans le bateau.

Ils firent de même. Pour mon plus grand bonheur, tout le monde ressortis vite, le silence ne dura donc pas. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers un pub. Il était sur la plage. Un vent froid me fit frissonner. Nous nous installâmes et mangeâmes dans une humeur plaisante.

**Dans le prochain chapitre « échange et confident inattendu » Nami va avoir des problèmes et un nouveau personnage va faire son apparition…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Enjoy…**

CHAPITRE 10 : échange

Luffy ne disais pas un mot il avait l'air d'être encore perdu dans ses pensés.

-Qu'est ce qu'y va pas Capt'aine ? T'a pas dit un mot de la journée et tu mange seulement comme 3. Demanda Zoro.

Il sembla émerger de ses pensés. Il sourit et dit :

-Oh non tout va bien, je suis juste un peu fatiguer. Mais vous avez raison, ça me ressemble pas de manger si peux. JE VEUX PLUS DE VIANDE ! Hurla-il

Nous rigolâmes. Je fus contente de revoir Luffy.

-Nami, je crois que le beau jeune homme au bar est intéressé par toi, il te regarde depuis tout à l'heure. Me dit Robin

Je tournai ma tête vers le bar. Elle disait vrai, un homme d'une vingtaine d'année me regardait avec insistance. Il était brun et avait des trais vraiment magnifique. Quand il se rendit compte que je le regardai il me sourit. Je lui souris à mon tour.

-Qui c'est ct'abruti ? Pour qui il se prend à regarder Nami-san comme ça ? Je vais lui botté le cul à celui là ! Hurla Sanjy-kun

Il se leva. Je lui pris le poignet et lui dit :

-Sanjy-kun ! Tous va bien, il m'a simplement sourit y a pas de quoi en faire un drame.

Il se rassit.

-Alors tu va faire quoi ? Me demanda Robin.

-Les amis je vous laisse, je vais parler à mon admirateur. Dis-je en me levants.

-Nami-san je ne te conseil pas de faire ça, il pourrait être dangereux !

-Sanjy-kun je suis assez grande pour m'occuper de moi-même.

J'ajoutai gentiment :

-Ne t'en fais pas, si j'ai le moindre problème je t'appel OK ?

-Fais bien attention à toi Nami-san !

-Oui oui. Dis-je en m'éloignant.

Je m'approchai du jeune homme et m'assis à ces côtés. En temps normal je n'aurais pas fait ça mais là je devais oublier Luffy et flirter n'a jamais fais de mal.

Il tourna son regard vers moi. J'entrouvris la bouche. Il était encore plus beau vu de près. Il avait des yeux bleus océan. J'aurais pu me noyer dedans. Il avait quelque chose qui m'envoutais, je me sentais attiré par lui. Il parla avec la plus délicieuse des voix :

-Bonjours jolie demoiselle, vous avez enfin pus vous libérer de votre chien de garde ? Demanda-il avec un sourire charmeur.

-Il essaye juste de me protéger contre les gens malhonnête. Répondis-je

-Ais-je l'air malhonnête ?

Je rigolai.

-Non vous n'en avez pas l'air.

-Puis-je vous demander votre nom ?

-Je m'appelle Nami et je pense qu'on peut se tutoyer, on ne doit pas avoir beaucoup d'écart d'âge.

-En effet, je ne pense pas, après tout je n'ais que 20 ans. Je m'appel Keijy Kazuki.

Ce prénom lui allait à merveille (Kazuki voulant dire charment et Keijy voulant dire mystérieux).

Nous parlâmes de nos vie respectives (quoiqu'il ne répondait que vaguement à mes questions). Il était mystérieux mais il y avait quelque chose chez lui qui m'attirais irrésistiblement. Il me sourit, s'approcha de mon oreille et me murmura :

- Tu es vraiment magnifique Nami.

Puis il m'embrassa la joue. Mon cœur s'emballa. Je le désirais. Je voulais qu'il soit mien.

Il me prit la main et m'emmena dehors.

Je le suivis. Je n'avais pas le choix, c'était comme si mon corps bougeait tout seul. Je le voulais tout entier. Il m'amena sur la plage. Nous étions seuls. Il posa une main sur ma joue et l'autre sur ma hanche. Il m'attira vers lui. Je collai mon corps au siens de manière à ce qu'il n'y ait aucun espace entre nous. Il me regarda avec envie. Il s'approcha de ma bouche et y déposa un baiser. Quand il vue que je ne résistais pas il approfondit le baiser. Il caressa mes lèvres avec sa langue pour que je lui ouvre le passage. Je m'exécutai. Mon corps entier était comme électrocuté. Je le voulais toujours plus proche de moi. Il m'embrassait avec fougue, sauvagement. Je me sentis bizarre. J'avais l'impression quelque chose entrait dans ma bouche jusqu'à l'intérieure de mon corps, comme si il me transmettait quelque chose. C'était comme un vent glacé. Je fus surprise mais quand il m'embrassa le cou je ne pensais plus à rien. Il nous fit basculer sur le sable. Il m'embrassait toujours la nuque et il passa sa main sous mon tee-shirt. Sa main montait vers le haut. Je ne réfléchissais plus, je le voulais juste, ici, tout de suite. Son corps était chaud sur le mien. Sa main allait atteindre mon sein quand son corps fut projeté du mien. Je me relevai d'un coup pour comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Maintenant qu'il ne m'embrassait plus, je commençais à me demander ce qu'il m'avait pris. Je me relevai. Je fus complètement surprise de voir Luffy. Il avait l'air très énervé.

-Ne la touche pas ! Cracha-il à Kazuki

-Tu es son copain ? Demanda ce dernier

-Non

-Son frère alors ?

-Non

-Alors je pense que ce qu'on fait ne te regarde en rien, sans vouloir être impolis. Réplica Kazuki

Luffy le regarda avec un air méchant. Il se mit à courir dans se direction. Mes jambes bougèrent toute seules et vinrent se mettre entre Luffy et Kazuki. Je me retournai vers se dernier et lui dit :

-Désolé Kazuki, je pense que tu devrais t'en aller. Sa a été sympa de faire ta connaissance.

Il me lança un regard charmeur et me fit un sourire chaleureux.

-Je comprends Nami.

-Peut-être qu'on se reverra. Lui dis-je

-Plus tôt qu'on puisse le croire. Répondit-il

-Quoi ?

-Je suis sur qu'on est destiné à se revoir.

-Um répondis-je

-A bientôt.

Avant de partir il me sourie encore une fois, mais se sourire là me glaça, j'avais l'impression d'être sa proie. Il tourna les talons. Une fois qu'il fut assez éloigné je me retournai vers Luffy.

Il avait les poings serrés et il avait l'air vraiment furieux. Salle con ! Je le giflai violemment. Le choc le fit tomber au sol. Il me lança un regard noir et se releva.

-Qu'est ce que c'était ça hein ? Hurlais-je

-C'est à toi que je devrais poser cette question.

-Comment ça moi ? Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je pense être assez grande pour prendre mes décisions toute seule Luffy !

-Alors c'est ça ton plan ?

-De quel putin de plan tu parles ? Hurlais-je

-C'est comme ça que tu essayes te passer à autre chose ? Tu te jette dans les bras d'un inconnu pour coucher avec lui ? Demanda-il avec colère

-C'est toi qui m'a demandé de t'oublier tu te rappel ? Tu croyais qu'en claquant des doigts j'allais ne plus t'aimer ? Je fais les choses de ma propre façon Luffy ! Je suis assez grande pour faire ce que je veux sans ta permission.

-J'essaye juste de t'empêcher de faire quelque chose que tu regretterais Nami.

-Cette fois je suis sobre Luffy ! Je faisais ça parce que j'en avais envie !

-Nami tu crois vraiment que…

-Qu'est ce que sa peut te foutre ce que je fais? Je t'ais dit que je t'aimais, tu m'as rejeté. Maintenant je fais ce que je veux et t'a rien à dire, comme il l'a dit t'es pas mon père et t'es surement pas mon copain! Mêle toi de tes affaires et pas les miennes OK ?

Je me dirigeai vers le restaurant. J'étais furieuse. Je voulais l'assassiner. Pour qui se prenait-il ?

De quel droit s'interposait-il ? Comment voulait-il que je l'oubli si il faisait se genre de chose ?

J'entrai en furie dans le pub, me dirigeai vers la table et hurla :

-Je vais me coucher !

Ils avaient l'air surpris. Je courus vers la bateau et me coucha dans mon lit. J'étais tellement énervé que je ne pouvais pas dormir. J'entendis Robin rentrer. Après m'être retournée une centaine de fois je réussi à m'endormir.

**Dans le prochain chapitre Nami va trouver un confident inattendu…**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11 : Confident inattendu

Je me réveillai tôt et après très peut d'heure de sommeil. Robin dormais toujours. Je me levai sans faire de bruit et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain. Elle était occupée. Je callai mon dos contre la porte en attendant. J'étais encore très énervée au sujet de la veille et j'étais bien décidée à le faire comprendre à Luffy. Je me sentais également assez bizarre, je ne pouvais pas vraiment l'expliquer et je ne savais pas d'où se sentiment venais mais je me sentais mal, c'était comme un mauvais pressentiment. Je ruminais dans mon coin quand la porte s'ouvrit. Je me sentis tomber, je fermai les yeux en attendant le choc mais je sentis simplement une légère pression sur mon dos. Je me retournai.

-Zoro ?

Il m'avait rattrapé avec son genou.

-Qu'est ce que tu fous derrière la porte ?

-Ah, je voulais juste prendre une douche et je t'ais pas entendus finir.

Il me regarda bizarrement, comme si il débattait intérieurement.

-T'a deux minutes ? me demanda-il

-Bah après ma douche ouai. Répondis-je

-Je crois que personne n'est levé. Rejoins-moi dehors quand t'a fini.

-Euh, OK.

Zoro voulait me parler, bizarre. Il préparait peut-être un mauvais coup, pourtant il avait l'air sérieux.

Je pris une douche brulante en essayant de calmer mes nerfs, mais en sortant de la pièce j'étais toujours aussi énervée. Je me dirigeai dehors et m'assis à côté de Zoro. Il me regardait avec intensité, comme si il attendait que je dise quelque chose.

-Alors ? Tu veux me dire quoi ? Demandais-je

-Qu'est ce qu'y c'est passé hier avec Luffy ?

-Zoro, j'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler.

-Je suis au courant tu sais ?

-Tu es au courant de quoi? Demandais-je

-Je suis au courant de ce qu'y se trame avec Luffy. Tu ressens plus que de l'amitié .

Mon cœur se mit à battre, j'essayais de trouver une excuse valable :

-HEIN ? De quoi tu parle ? Moi amoureuse de Luffy ?

-J'ai pas dis que t'étais amoureuse. Il me lança un regard moqueur

Je sentis le sang affluer à mes joues.

-Trouve pas d'excuse. Rigola-il

-Depuis quand tu sais ? Demandais-je d'une petite voix

-Depuis que t'a fais ce cauchemar tu te rappel ? Je t'ai dis que t'avais simplement crié mais en fait t'a crié quelque chose du genre « Je t'aime Luffy ». Fit-il en prenant une voix de fille.

Je rougis de nouveau. Il rigola.

-Te moques pas crétin ! Dis-je en le frappant.

Il mit ses mains en l'air en signe de paix.

-Alors tu lui as dit pas vrai ? Demanda-il

-Um

-Et ?

-Il m'a dit qu'il ne ressentait pas la même chose. Tu te rappels quand on a joué à je n'ais jamais ?

Il répondit par l'affirmatif.

-Et ben pour faire cour j'ai faillis me noyer, Luffy m'a sauvé et je l'ai embrassé avec insistance parce que j'étais bourrée. Et le lendemain il m'a dit qu'il voulait qu'on s'évite pendant un moment pour que mes sentiments diminuent.

-Et hier ? Demanda-il

-Hier quand je suis sorite avec ce mec eh ben on a commencé à, enfin tu vois, à… Et Luffy est arrivé et il a commencé à vouloir se battre avec le mec et donc je lui ais mis une gifle et je lui ais dit qu'il devait s'occuper de ses affaires et que je se que je faisais ne le regardais pas.

Zoro ne dit rien. Il avait l'air pensif. Au bout d'un moment il répondit :

-Sa craint.

-Um

-Je trouve ça bizarre que Luffy soit intervenus. A un moment il à quitté la table pour aller aux toilettes, apparemment il y est pas allé.

-Qu'est ce que tu suggère ?

-Je dis juste que c'est bizarre. Luffy ne se mêle jamais de se genre de chose d'habitude.

-Je pense qu'il se sentait coupable qu'un mec que je connaisse pas me prenne mon innocence.

-T'es pas si innocente que ça. Dit-il à voix basse.

Je le frappai.

-Alors tu va faire quoi ? Me demanda-il

-Rien du tout. Je ne pense pas être en faute ici, alors je vais attendre qu'il me présente ses excuse et si il le fait pas, tant pis.

-Je crois qu'il a eu raison de t'empêcher de coucher avec ce mec, tu le connais pas du tout, il pouvait être dangereux.

-Oh ? Zoro je pense pas que tu sois le mieux placé pour parler. Tu te gêne pas toi pour coucher avec des filles que tu connais pas du tout, moi au moi je savais son prénom. Mais même si je ne le dirais pas à Luffy, c'est vrai que je suis contente qu'il m'ais arrêté. C'est bizarre, c'était comme si je contrôlais plus mon corps.

-Ah c'est l'excitation ça. Dit-il en rigolant

-Non c'était plus que ça. C'est comme si j'étais plus maître de mon corps. J'ai eu l'impression qu'il m'a transmis quelque chose, quelque chose de glacé.

Je rigolais

-c'est surement mon imagination hein ?

-Um surement.

-Zoro! Nami-san! Le petit-déjeuner est servi.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la cuisine. Je souris chaleureusement à Zoro et lui dis :

-Merci Zoro, je pensais pas que tu pouvais être aussi cool.

-Et ouai, c'est moi, Zoro Mr cool.

-Prends pas la grosse tête non plus. T'en parlera pas hein ? Demandais-je après une courte pause.

-T'a vraiment besoin de demander ?

Je lui souris. J'étais vraiment contente de lui avoir parlé de ça, je me sentais bien mieux. Zoro était vraiment quelqu'un de bien. Nous nous installâmes à table. Tout le monde arriva peut de temps après nous. Le repas se déroula à peut près normalement excepter la tension entre Luffy et moi. Je lui lançais des regards méchants et très suggestifs. Il me regardait longuement sans rien dire. C'était finalement moi qui finissais par baisser la tête. Les autres avaient remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas mais quand Ussop nous questionna je répondis que ça ne le regardait pas.

-C'est bientôt noël, il faudrait peut-être acheter un sapin et le décorer ! Ça va être super ! Hurla Chopper

-On a encore le temps Chopper, noël c'est dans 3 semaines, on est que le 4 décembre. Répliqua Robin

-Mais j'adore noël, on échange des cadeaux, on décore, on mange de la nourriture délicieuse ! Répondit se dernier.

Mon cerveau venait de se stopper. Non, ce n'était pas possible, elle avait du se tromper.

-Robin, quel jour t'a dit qu'on était ? Demandais-je

Elle avait du se tromper, je n'avais pas pu oublier, non se n'était pas possible.

-On est le 4 décembre navigatrice-san.

**Le nom du prochain chapitre : cauchemar Ce chapitre là va être vraiment horrible pour Nami … Roooh j'adore lui faire des misères^^**


	12. Chapter 12

**Nami va en baver dans se chapitre et ce n'est pas encore fini…**

CHAPITRE 12 : cauchemar

Ma main lâcha le verre qui se brisa en plusieurs morceaux. Non, on était le 4, j'avais oublié. J'avais tellement été pris pas mes problème que j'avais oublié. J'étais une horrible personne. Ma gorge se serra et je sentis des larmes brouiller ma vue.

-Nami ? Qu'est ce qui ce passe ? Demanda Ussop

-J'au oublié. Murmurais-je

-T'a oublié quoi ? Demanda Francky

-Bellemere…

Je ne pus finir ma phrase. Je me levai et me dirigea dans ma chambre. Mes larmes souillaient mon visage. J'avais oublié. Hier, on était le 3. Hier ça faisait exactement 9 ans que Bellemere était morte. Toutes les années j'y pensais, toutes les années je retournais à Cocoyashi pour aller la voir. En partant avec Luffy je savais que je ne pourrais plus y retourner toutes les années, mais je m'étais promis de faire quelque chose de spécial pour le jour de sa mort. Elle était morte pour nous et je n'étais même pas capable de lui faire honneur. Je ne méritais pas de l'avoir en temps que mère. La culpabilité me rongeait et mes larmes étaient intarissables. Je me serais frappé si sa aurait pu aider à me sentir moins coupable mais je voulais me sentir mal, je voulais souffrir, je le méritais. Une fois dans ma chambre je pris sa photo puis je me dirigeai vers les clémentiniers et cueillis une des fruits. Je m'installai à l'arrière du bateau. Je fis bruler la peau de l'orange. Etant petite je croyais que la fumée pourrait atteindre Bellemere au paradis et qu'ainsi elle pourrait voir que je pense à elle. Je partageai la clémentine en deux. Je mangeai ma part et posa l'autre sur sa photo.

-Bellemere je suis désolé. J'ai oublié. Même si j'ai un jour de retard je voulais que tu saches que je t'aime et que tu me manque. Tes clémentines sont toujours aussi bonnes. A chaque fois que j'en mange une je pense à toi. J'espère que tous va bien pour toi et que tu es heureuse où tu es.

Je pris sa moitié et la fit brûler aussi. Je restai là pendant plusieurs minutes. Quand j'entendis des pas derrière moi je me retournai. C'était Sanjy-kun.

-Je peux m'assoir Nami-san ?

-Bien sur.

-C'est l'anniversaire de sa mort pas vrai ? Demanda-il

-C'était hier. J'ai oublié.

-Je suis sur qu'elle ne t'en veut pas. Elle t'aime, tu es sa fille après tout.

Sanjy-kun, parfois insistant et pénible mais une personne au cœur énorme qui savait toujours quoi dire pour me remonter le moral.

-Merci Sanjy-kun.

-Mais quand même c'est assez honteux d'oublier quelque chose comme ça. Ajouta-il

Je me retournai vers lui surprise. Il avait l'air sérieux.

-T'es assez égoïste comme fille. Rajouta-il

-Sanjy-kun. Murmurais-je

-Qu'est ce qui sa passe Nami-san ?

-Quoi ?

-ça ne va pas ? Tu te sens mal ? Tu veux que je t'apporte quelque chose ?

-Tu viens de me dire que…

Il avait l'air de ne pas comprendre. J'avais surement rêvé, Sanjy-kun ne m'aurait jamais dit ça. Je devais vraiment être crevée.

Je passai le restant de la journée seule, j'en avais besoin. Quand quelqu'un venait prendre de mes nouvelles, je leurs expliquait simplement ce qui se passait et je rajoutais que j'avais besoin de temps seule. Tout le monde comprenait. Luffy vint même me voir le soir pour m'annoncer que le dîner était prêt. Il me lança un sourire réconfortant. Je lui souris en retours.

Le soir je me couchai avant tout le monde parce que j'étais exténuée.

Les deux jours qui suivirent sa passèrent normalement. Nous allions souvent en ville en attendant que le Log s'adapte. Luffy était redevenu le même. Nous nous évitions mais le groupe n'en était pas affecté.

Tout bascula à partir du troisième jour.

Quand je me réveillai et que j'allai déjeuner je me rendis compte que l'équipage m'en voulais. J'étais complètement abasourdi. Je ne savais pas se que j'avais fais de mal.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Qu'est ce que j'ai fais ? Dite le moi que je puisse au moins m'excuser !

Ils me répondaient que je le savais au fond de moi. Alors je passai la journée à chercher mais sans trouver. N'en pouvant plus d'être ainsi ignoré je décidai de parler à Luffy.

-Luffy, j'ai vraiment cherché ce que j'ai pus vous faire mais je trouve pas. Tu veux bien éclairer ma lanterne ?

-Nami je suis vraiment déçu de toi, si tu continue tu devras quitter le bateau.

Ses mots résonnèrent en moi. J'avais vraiment du faire quelque chose d'horrible pour qu'il me dise ça. Au repas du soir je crus voir de quoi il s'agissait :

-Ah j'ai compris, c'est une blague en fait ? Vous avez décidez que vous vouliez jouer un tour à quelqu'un et vous m'avez choisis.

-T'es vraiment horrible comme fille tu sais ? Me dit Zoro avec un sérieux monstre.

-Les garçons ça vous gênes si je dors avec vous dorénavant ? Je ne préfère pas dormir dans la chambre de Nami. Lança Robin.

Ses mots me traversèrent comme une lance. Robin n'aurait jamais dit ça pour rire.

-Bien sur Robin-chan, tu pourras dormir dans mon lit si tu veux. Suggéra Sanjy-kun

Je sortis de table et le dirigeai vers ma chambre. Je fus intercepté par Luffy.

-Nami, je veux juste que tu sache que la seule raison pour laquelle je te garde c'est parce que personne à part toi ne sais naviguer. Tu me dégoute. J'arrive pas à croire que quelqu'un comme toi puisse m'aimer.

C'était un mauvais rêve c'était surement ça. Je me mis dans mon lit et m'endormis quelques heures après.

Je me réveillai le lendemain avec la boule au ventre. Hier était un rêve, sa devait être un rêve. Le lit de Robin n'était pas défait. Je pris peur et courus jusqu'à la cuisine. Il n'y avait que Sanjy-kun.

-Sanjy-kun. Appelais-je avec anxiété

Il se retourna et me lança un regard dégouté. Non, se n'était pas un cauchemar. Je courus vers lui et m'agrippa à sa manche :

-Sanjy-kun parle moi ! Qu'est ce se qu'y passe, je comprends rien.

Il se dégagea et me poussa. Je tombai par terre me brulant au passage le coude.

-Tu crois que je suis ton petit esclave ? Tu crois que tu va obtenir ce que tu veux de moi ? Tiens ta bouffe.

Il déposa devant moi une gamelle dans laquelle il y avait une espèce de pâté.

Je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Même si j'avais fais quelque chose je ne méritais pas d'être traité comme ça.

La journée se déroula de la même façon. J'essayai de parler à tous les membres de l'équipage. Certains comme Robin, Luffy Brook ou Chopper m'ignoraient ou me répondait froidement. D'autres comme Sanjy-kun, Francky ou Zoro m'huilière. J'étais désespérée. J'essayais tous, pensant d'abord qu'il s'agissait d'un rêve ensuite d'une blague mais rien ne changeait. Je passais également par tous les sentiments. La tristesse, la folie, la peine, la colère, la rage.

J'avais frappé Zoro après qu'il m'ais encore humilié. Il me prit par le col et me plaqua contre le mur. Il m'étranglait en me murmurant des insultes. Luffy l'arrêta en lui rappelant qu'ils avaient besoin de moi.

Je n'en pouvais plus, j'étais à bout. Un sentiment me submergeait : la douleur. Cette douleur était identique à celle que je ressentais quand j'étais avec Arlong. Si je n'avais pas aimé mes Nakama autant et si je ne pensais pas qu'il y avait quelque chose qu'y n'allait pas, j'aurais fais mes valises.

Cela faisait maintenant 3 jours que je supportais ça. J'étais seule tout le temps. Je prenais mes repas après tout le monde (je mangeais les restes). J'essayais encore de demander des explications mais sans réussir. J'allais sur l'île tout les jours. Là encore j'y allais seule. J'errais dans l'espoir que la situation s'arrange. Je cherchais également des renseignements : peut-être avaient-ils été drogué ou alors quelqu'un les manipulaient.

J'étais dans une ruelle, il était tard. Je n'étais pas pressée de rentrer au bateau, alors je prenais mon temps. Tout d'un coup je me sentis mal à l'aise, comme si quelqu'un me regardais. Je me retournais mais il n'y avait personne.

-Shahahahahaha.

Je m'arrêtai. Ce rire. Arlong. Je me retournais. Il était là. Arlong était là. Je devais rêver. Il devait être en prison.

-Tu te demande se que je fais là pas vrai Nami ?

Sa voix me glaça. C'était bien lui. Ma respiration se fit plus haché et mon cœur battait aussi vite qu'il pouvait.

-Non… C'est pas possible. Tu es sensé être…

-En prison ? Je me suis échappé. J'étais bien sur très en colère. En sortant je me suis dit que je voulais me venger, alors je suis retourné à Cocoyashi et j'ai tué tout le monde. Tu aurais du voir la tête de ta sœur quand elle m'a vu. Elle s'est défendu, en fait tout les villageois se sont défendus mais je les ais écrasé comme des mouches.

-NON ! TU MENS ! Hurlais-je

-Je pensais bien que tu ne me croirais pas alors je t'ais ramené un cadeau.

Il sortit un bracelet de sa poche. C'était celui de Nojiko. Elle en avait deux. Elle m'avait donné le premier et elle avait gardé le deuxième. Je ne pensais plus. Je courus vers lui en hurlants. Il n'eu aucun mal à m'arrêter. Il m'attrapa et me souleva pour que nos têtes soient au même niveau puis me murmura à l'oreille :

-Tu es toujours aussi fougueuse. J'espère que tu as toujours autant de talent parce qu'à partir de ce jour tu es ma navigatrice et tu continueras à me faire des cartes.

Je lui mis un coup de pieds entre les jambes et il me lâcha. Il se courba en se tenant. C'était ma chance.

Je courus aussi vite que mes jambes me le permettais. Les larmes m'empêchaient de bien voir mais je courrais, loin de lui, loin de la douleur. Nojiko, tout le monde était mort. Je tremblais comme jamais et la souffrance que je ressentais menaçait de me tuer. Une fois au port je me précipitai vers le bateau. Personne n'était dehors. J'ouvris la porte de la cuisine et les trouvèrent. Ils me regardèrent avec étonnement.

-Aidez-moi je vous en pris !

Je m'écroulais sur les genoux.

-Nojiko, Cocoyashi à été…

Je n'arrivais pas à faire une phrase correcte.

-Arlong, il est là, il s'est échappé et il a tué tout le monde. Il veut me reprendre ! Aidez-moi ! Hurlais-je.

Personne ne réagit. Ils tournèrent la tête.

- Vous n'avez pas entendus ce que j'ai dit ?

-Nami, pourquoi tu t'occuperais pas de tes affaires toute seule pour une fois ? Lança Ussop

-Ouai, pourquoi t'essayerai pas de ne pas être un fardeau ? Fit Zoro

J'avais oublié. J'avais oublié la situation dans laquelle j'étais.

-Je vous en supplie ! Luffy aide-moi ! Dis-je avec espoir

-Je t'ai aidé une fois déjà alors débrouille toi cette fois.

-Arrêtez vos conneris! Qu'est ce que je suis pour vous hein ? On n'est pas des Nakama ? On n'est pas une famille ? Vous m'avez tous aidez quand j'ai eu besoin de vous mais moi alors ? Je vous ais aidé à chaque fois que vous aviez un problème ! Arrêtez d'être comme ça avec moi ! Bande d'abrutis ! Explosais-je

-Tu sais faire que pleurer pas vrai Nami ? Demanda Sanjy-kun

-Bande d'abrutis. Murmurais-je BANDE D'ABRUTIS ! Hurlais-je à plein poumons.

**Voilou le prochain chapitre s'intitule…attention roulement de tambour… Le suicide …**


	13. Chapter 13

**Voila la suite ) **

**Merci beaucoup aux reviewers ! Et je voulais simplement en rassurer certains qui trouve que je suis un peu trop méchante (même pas vrai d'abord ^^) : encore ce chapitre et les choses vont s'arranger…entre Nami et les autres. En tout cas tout va prendre son sens au chapitre prochain = )**

CHAPITRE 13 : Le suicide

Je courrai vert la salle de bain où je m'enfermai. Je tombais à genoux sur le carrelage froid. Traîtres ! Traîtres ! Traîtres ! Traîtres !

Je ne pouvais plus penser, presque plus respirer. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Pourquoi ? Comment ?

Je ne voulais plus ressentir ça. J'enfonçai mes ongles dans ma paume pour essayer de remplacer la douleur mental par de la douleur physique. Mais rien ne marchait. C'était trop. Je ne voulais plus. Je ne pouvais plus.

Je sentis deux bras m'enlacer par derrière. J'avais fermé la porte, j'étais la seule dans la salle de bain. Alors qui ? Je me retournai. C'était lui. Qu'est ce qu'il faisait ici ?

- Kazuki ? Demandais-je

-Tout va bien Nami, ce n'est que moi.

-Comment t'a fait pour rentrer ? Et qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

- Calme-toi Nami, ça va aller. Je t'avais dit qu'on se reverrait.

Sa présence ici aurait dût me faire peur mais au contraire, elle me rassurait. Pour la première fois depuis presque une semaine je ne me sentais plus seule. Il me prit dans ses bras.

-Ecoute Nami je m'apprête à te dire quelque chose qui va te choquer. Je veux que tu écoute attentivement et sans me couper. Tu peux faire ça pour moi ? Demanda-il en me souriant et en caressant ma joue.

J'acquiesçais.

-Je suis un ange.

-Hein ?

-Pas d'interruption Nami. Dit-il en souriant. Je suis un ange, au sens propre du terme. Disons que nous les anges sommes capable de sentir la douleur de quelqu'un et j'ai pus sentir la tienne de loin. Tu as un cœur brisé. Alors quand je t'ais vu j'ai voulu t'aider, te réconforter. Un baiser entre un ange et un mortel rend le mortel heureux, lui permet de ne plus souffrir. Si ton capitaine ne nous aurais pas arrêté tu ne souffrirais plus du tout. J'ai essayé de te retrouver mais je n'ais jamais pu choisir le bon moment pour te parler. Quand j'ai vu la façon dont ton équipage te traitais je n'ais pas pu le supporter. Tu as volé mon cœur Nami. Je t'aime. C'est interdit pour nous, de tomber amoureux d'humains, mais je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. Ajouta-il après une courte pause.

Il me sourit. Je me sentais mieux dans ses bras. Ses paroles me réconfortaient.

-Elle ne t'en veut pas tu sais ? Dit-il

-Qui ?

-Bellemere. Elle ne t'en veut pas. Tu lui manque aussi et elle est très fière de toi. Nojiko aussi. Elle est bien là où elle est.

Je pleurais. C'était trop. Les anges existaient, le paradis aussi. Nojiko et Bellemere y étaient et elles étaient heureuses.

-Tu veux les voir pas vrai ? Tu peux. C'est simple, tu dois juste mourir.

Je sursautai dans ses bras. Il me serra plus fort.

-Je sais sa peut surprendre et mes mots peuvent paraître dur, mais crois-moi elles sont bien là où elles sont. Elles veulent te voir aussi. C'est possible tu sais, de les retrouver.

-Mais je…

-Qu'est ce qu'y te retiens ici ? Ton équipage te traite comme si tu n'étais qu'un animal. Ton village a été détruit. Qu'est ce qu'y te retiens ?

-Et toi ? Tu y seras ? Au paradis ?

-C'est pas tout à fais un paradis mais oui, j'y serais.

-J'ai peur. Répondis-je

-N'est pas peur. Je suis là avec toi. Tu peux être heureuse comme tu ne la jamais été Nami.

Il caressa mes lèvres avec les siennes. Le baiser était doux et gentil, comme si il essayait de me rassurer. Il mit fin au baiser.

Il prit un rasoir et me le mis dans les mains.

-Tu dois juste mourir. Ne t'en fais pas, mourir est rapide et sans douleur. Tu ne t'en rendras même pas compte. C'est comme quand tu t'endors.

Je le regardai dans les yeux. Il me sourit pour me rassurer. J'avais l'impression d'avoir bu. C'était comme si mon cerveau pensait tout seul. Après tout oui, pourquoi pas ? C'était absurde et lâche mais pourquoi ne pas mourir ? Il avait raison, rien ne me retenais ici. A qui manquerais-je ? Arlong était de retour et il était après moi, tous les habitants étaient morts. Je voulais revoir Bellemere et Nojiko. Je lui souris.

Mon cœur battait vraiment très fort. Et comme pour mon cerveau, mes mains bougeaient toutes seules. J'approchai la lame de mon poignet avec mes mains tremblantes. J'appuyai. La douleur me fit crier. Et le sang, le sang se rependait partout. La douleur était énorme. Elle me faisait pleurer.

Kazuki me lâcha. Je tombai au sol, dans mon sang. Il prit le rasoir et m'ouvrit l'autre poignet. Je n'eu cette fois pas la force de crier. Il me regarda et sourit. C'était le même sourire qu'il m'avait donné avant de partir la dernière fois. J'étais sa proie. Il s'approcha de mon oreille et me dit :

-C'était un mensonge.

Puis il disparut. J'étais seule, seule avec cette horrible douleur et se sang, se sang qui se déversait partout, tachant au passage mes vêtement, mes cheveu, ma peau, le carrelage.

Il avait mentit. J'allais être traité comme un animal jusqu'au bout. Mais il avait raison sur un point : Au bout d'un moment je ne ressentais plus la douleur. Elle était remplacée par le vide. Ma vision devint floue. J'allais mourir. Peut-être que j'allais vraiment revoir Nojiko et Bellemere.

-Nami ! Qu'est ce qu'y sa passe ?

C'était Luffy. Il tambourinait à la porte.

-Pourquoi elle répond pas ? Demanda Sanjy-kun

-écartez-vous ! Je vais défoncer la porte. Hurla Zoro

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ils venaient maintenant ? Et pourquoi ils avaient l'air inquiet ? Ma vision devint de plus en plus floue. Je vis la porte tomber en morceau.

-Nami-san ! Hurla Sanjy-kun en me voyant.

Trois personnes accoururent vers moi. C'était Luffy, Zoro et Sanjy-kun.

-Ussop va chercher Chopper et dépêche-toi ! Hurla Sanjy-kun

Je ne voyais à présent que leurs formes.

Je ne voyais plus. J'entendais à peine.

-Putin mais qu'est ce qu'y c'est passé ? C'est quoi tout se foutu sang ? Hurlais Zoro.

Je sentis que quelqu'un me prenais les poignets et le serrait fort pour arrêter le sang de couler.

-Qu'est ce que t'a fais Nami? Chuchota Zoro

- NAMI ! Ouvre tes yeux! NAMI !

Je laissais la mort me prendre. J'étais heureuse car la dernière voix que j'entendais était celle de Luffy.

J'étais morte. J'étais en enfer car la douleur que je ressentais ne pouvait pas être ressentie au paradis. Je ne pouvais pas bouger. Je n'entendais rien, je ne voyais rien, je ne sentais rien, rien que cette affreuse douleur qui me brulait les poignets, les bras, le corps. Je ne savais pas qui j'étais ni pourquoi j'étais là. Pourquoi ? J'avais du faire quelque chose d'horrible pour être ici. La douleur m'empêchait de penser. Quelque chose m'écrasais la poitrine. Cette douleur là me faisait prendre conscience de quelque chose, comme si j'avais oublié un détail important. Je me concentrais sur cette douleur. Elle me rassurait car elle semblait être pour une bonne chose, comme si elle me transmettait de l'amour et de la tendresse. Alors je m'accrochais à cette douleur. Au fur et à mesure je pouvais sentir de plus en plus de chose. Je pus par exemple sentir que cette douleur était provoquée par deux grandes mains. Bizarrement la douleur de mes poignets semblait être de moins en moins horrible. D'un coup je sentis une douleur immense dans mes poumons. Je respirais et respirer me faisais souffrir. J'étais un nouveau-né et mes poumons était remplient par l'air pour la première fois. Je ne pus crier mais mes yeux s'ouvrirent avec la première inspiration que je pris. Je ne pouvais toujours pas bouger ni parler ni entendre. Je ne voyais que plusieurs ombres et du rouge, du rouge partout. Du sang…Mon sang ? Cette couleur me faisait peur. Les ombres avaient l'air de s'agiter beaucoup. Puis mon champs de vue devint de plus en plus restreins et au bout d'un moment je sombrais dans l'inconscient.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14 : Explications

J'ouvris les yeux. La lumière m'aveugla. Je voulus me protéger avec mes mains mais elles ne bougeaient pas. Je ne voulais penser à rien car si j'avais pensé, j'aurais eu envie de mourir.

Alors je cherchais, je cherchais de l'espoir, puis je le vis. Chopper. Il était à son bureau, il lisait. Je voulus l'appeler avant de me rappeler qu'il me détestait. Mais je me sentais si seule et si désemparé que je ne pus garder mes mots.

-Chopper ? Demandais-je avec supplication

Il se retourna. Mon cœur battait si vite que ma respiration se fit haché. Plusieurs expressions apparurent sur son visage. D'abord la surprise, puis le soulagement, ensuite la colère puis la tristesse et enfin la joie. Il me sourit. Il approcha doucement, comme si il ne voulait pas m'effrayer.

-Nami. Dit-Il avec la plus gentil des voix.

Je me mis à pleurer, parce que son sourire me donnait envie de me battre, parce que j'avais mal et que son sourire me soignait le cœur et parce que je croyais l'avoir perdu pour toujours.

Il sauta sur le lit et me pris délicatement dans ses bras. Il pleurait lui aussi.

-Nami, ne refais plus jamais ça ! Hurlait-il entre ses larmes.

-Chopper je…

Je fus interrompue par la porte. Elle alla claquer le mur. Je n'eus pas le temps de voir quoique se soit que Luffy était déjà sur moi. Quand il tendit ses bras vers moi je crus qu'il allait m'enlacer mais il m'attrapa par le col et me souleva pour me mettre en position assise. Il colla son regard dans le mien. Il avait l'air furieux.

-NAMI ! Hurla-il. Comment ? Comment t'a pus faire ça HEIN ? Pourquoi ? T'étais pas bien ici, avec nous ? Si sa allait pas il fallait venir nous en parler ! Sa fait une semaine que tu ne dis pas un mot, que tu t'isole dans ta chambre et pas une fois t'a pensé à venir nous voir ! Qu'est ce qu'on est HEIN ? On n'est pas des Nakama ? On n'est pas une famille ? T'es qu'une lâche ! T'a pensé à nous ? Mais dit quelque chose !

Tout en disant cela il me secouait violement. Chopper essayait de l'arrêter, mais il n'avait pas l'air d'y mettre tous son cœur.

-Luffy ! Lâche-la elle est encore trop faible ! Disait-il

Soudain Luffy fut tiré. C'était Zoro. Il était suivit du reste de l'équipage.

-Arrête Luffy tu va lui faire mal. Disait Zoro

-Zoro lâche-moi ! Je veux qu'elle s'explique ! Mais parle Nami ! Hurlait-il en se débattant

Tout le monde me regardait avec tristesse colère et pitié. Quelle bande d'hypocrites.

Je me mis à rire nerveusement. Je serrais mes poings. La douleur encore toute fraiche de mes poignets me fit grimacer.

-Vous me faites rire, surtout toi Luffy. On n'est pas des Nakama, on n'est pas une famille ? C'est bien ça que t'a dis ? Pourquoi vous faites semblant d'être tristes, après tous, c'est pas vous qui disiez que j'étais un fardeau pour vous ? Ou bien que j'étais qu'un outil ? C'est pas vous qui m'avez dit que je devais me débrouiller ? Nakama ? Famille ? Si on l'était vraiment j'en serais pas là.

Je me levai du lit. Au moment même ou mes jambes me soulevèrent je tombai par terre. Chopper se transforma en Heavy Point et me rattrapa. Il me rassit sur le lit.

-Nami tu ne dois pas te lever, tu as perdu beaucoup de sang. Dit se dernier.

-Depuis quand ça vous importe ? Depuis quand je compte pour vous ?

-Comment tu peux dire ça Nami ? On t'aime tous. Pourquoi tu as essayé de te tuer ? Tu n'étais pas heureuse ? Demandait Ussop avec les larmes aux yeux

-Quoi ? Depuis une semaine vous me traitez comme un animal, vous me frapper et vous m'humilier. Et tu ose me demander si je suis heureuse ?

-De quoi tu parle Nami ? Depuis une semaine tu ne parle plus à personne tu ne mange plus et peut importe le nombre de fois qu'on a essayé de te parler tu ne répondais pas. Et hier tu t'ais mise à nous dire que Arlong était de retour et qu'il avait tué tous le monde à Cocoyashi. Ensuite tu t'ais mise nous insulter sans nous laisser parler. Dit Luffy

-Mais c'est vrai, il est de retour, je l'ais vue en ville hier.

-En ville ? Mais Nami-san tu n'as pas quitté le bateau de la semaine. Tu es simplement resté sur le pont ou dans ta chambre, toute seule. Répondit Sanjy-kun

Je ne comprenais pas. Ils avaient l'air d'insinuer que tous ce qui c'était passé depuis une semaine n'était qu'un cauchemar.

-Mais c'est arrivé, j'en suis sur. Vous me détestez, c'est vous-même qui me l'avez dit.

-Nami, jamais on ne t'aurais dit ça. Dit Luffy avec une voix plus calme.

-Je ne comprends plus rien. Dis-je

-Je crois que Nami a besoin de se reposer. Tous le monde sort. Sanjy tu veux bien préparer quelque chose pour Nami ? Demanda Chopper.

-Bien sur. Répondit-il

Tout le monde s'exécuta à part Luffy.

-Luffy il faut que tu laisse Nami se reposer. Soupira Chopper

-Je suis le capitaine et je veux savoir ce qu'il c'est passé. Répondit-il calmement

-Ok mais tu ne crie pas OK ? Demanda Chopper

-Pour qui te me prend ? Répliqua-il

-Pour Luffy.

Ce dernier s'assit sur une chaise et Chopper se plaça à côté de moi.

-Je ne suis pas folle Chopper, je sais ce que j'ai vue.

-Je te crois Nami. Explique-nous de A à Z ce qu'il c'est passé cette semaine. Répondit-il

Je lui expliquai tous. Comment tous les membres m'en voulaient, comment ils m'avaient fait vivre un enfer, comment j'étais allée en ville et comment j'avais vu Arlong. Je dus lui expliquer en détails l'épisode de la salle de bain. Quand je mentionnai Kazuki, Luffy et Chopper se raidirent.

Je leurs expliquai comment il m'avait piégé, comment il m'avait manipulé, comment il m'avait ouvert l'autre poignet et comment il m'avait mentis.

-Nami, je pense qu'il a mangé un fruit du démon, je ne sais pas lequel mais tous ce qui est arrivé n'est pas réel. Dit Chopper

Il m'expliqua alors comment en fait j'avais passé la semaine isolé, comment je ne parlais à personne, ni ne mangeais, comment hier je m'étais enfermée dans la salle de bain après la scène que j'avais fait concernant Arlong et comment Chopper avait sentit quelqu'un d'autre dans la salle de bain avec moi, comment l'équipage m'avait entendu crier et comment il m'avait trouvé, baignant dans mon propre sang. Comment ils avaient passé une demi-heure à me ramener à la vie.

-Alors, tout ça c'était faux ? Nojiko est vivante ? Le village va bien ? Et vous…vous…

Je ne pus continuer car les bras de Luffy m'encerclèrent. Cette fois ils m'enlaçaient avec tendresse et amour.

-Oui, c'était un rêve Nami, on t'aime tous. Je suis désolé de n'avoir rien fais pour t'aider.

-Non Luffy c'est pas de ta faute. Répondis-je.

Je pleurais dans ses bras. Encore. Je ne faisais que ça ces temps si, pleurer. Mais ces larmes là n'avaient rien à voir avec la tristesse. C'était des larmes de pur bonheur.

-Je suis si content que tu ailles bien Nami. Hurla Chopper en me sautant au cou dès que Luffy me lâcha.

-Ce Kazuki va le payer très cher ! Hurla Luffy. Chopper ! Surveille Nami ! Moi je vais en ville pour le mettre en pièce !

-Luffy, je t'ais dit de ne pas hurler. Ralla Chopper. En plus je ne pense pas que se soit une bonne idée que t'y aille tout seul, on devrait tous y aller.

-M'en fiche… Il a fait du mal à Nami, il l'a fait pleurer. Je ne le pardonnerais jamais.

-Luffy… Je veux que vous restiez là. J'ai peur d'être seule. Restez. Suppliais-je.

J'avais peur que tous cela ne soit qu'un rêver, qu'en me réveillant je me rende compte que rien n'a changé. Son visage se radoucit.

-Nami, ne t'en fait pas. On est là. Plus jamais tu n'auras à vivre ça. Répondit-il

-Restez, au moins jusqu'à ce que j'aille mieux. Moi aussi je veux lui botter le cul après tout. Répliquais-je. On a qu'à rester sur l'île et quand je me serais remise on ira tous ensemble lui faire sa fête. OK ?

Il soupira mais s'avoua vaincu.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey désolé pour le petit retard… Mais en fait à partir de maintenant je crois que je ne posterais plus qu'un chapitre par semaine. Je suis vraiment désolé mais c'est parce qu'en se moment j'ai le bac blanc avec les TPE et ça me bouffe tout mon temps. Je vais essayer de m'avancer dans mes chapitres un maximum. Merci aux reviewers ! **

**Enjoy**

CHAPITRE 15 : La lutte

Les deux premiers jours après mon réveille étaient vraiment magiques. J'avais l'impression de regoûter à la vie. J'étais ravi de retrouver mon équipage. Tout le monde était vraiment gentils avec moi, même Zoro était de bonne humeur et me parlait avec beaucoup de douceur. J'étais sur mon lit pour récupérer « tu as perdus beaucoup de sang Nami, tu dois rester couché au moins une semaine » avait dit Chopper. Au bout du deuxième jour je l'avais supplié de me laisser sortir (sous peine de défaillance mentale). Il avait accepté à condition que je ne m'agite pas trop.

Les deux jours suivant furent moins marrent : Luffy, Sanjy et Ussop me suivaient partout. Ils avaient peurs que Kazuki réapparaisse et me manipule encore pour me tuer.

-Sa va aller, vraiment. Je ne pense pas qu'il aura le culot de se pointer ici sachant que vous êtes sur le qui-vive. Les rassurais-je

Mais rien à faire. Ils continuaient à me suivre partout, même aux toilettes et dans la salle de bain. Ils attendaient dehors en exigeant que je leurs donne signe de vie toute les minutes sinon ils enfonçaient la porte. Le soir ils montaient la garde DANS la chambre à tours de rôle. Je les aimais vraiment mais là je ne pouvais vraiment plus vivre. Les autres ne me collaient pas autant mais ils exerçaient sur moi une surveillance assez agaçante.

Au bout du cinquième jour je réclamai une réunion avec tout l'équipage.

-Je vous en suis vraiment reconnaissante de m'avoir sauvé et j'apprécie le fait que vous vouliez me protéger, mais par pitié, laissez-moi respirer. Suppliais-je

-Nami ! Tu peux plus respirer ? Demanda Luffy.

-Baka, je veux dire que vous me collez trop. Répliquais-je. Je sais que vous êtes inquiets mais si vous continuez à me suivre je vais vraiment devenir folle. Chopper à dit qu'il avait sentit quelqu'un d'autre dans la salle de bain avec moi c'est simple, s'il réapparait Chopper le sentira tout de suite et vous pourrez venir et lui faire sa fête.

Tous le monde avait promis de me laisser vivre, mais ils restaient sur leurs gardes.

La relation entre Luffy et moi était redevenu ce qu'elle était avant ma confession. Nous étions proches et complices. Je pense qu'il devait se sentir coupable de ma situation alors il essayait de se racheter comme il pouvait. J'étais toujours amoureuse de lui, mon cœur battait toujours quand il me souriait ou quand il me regardait avec insistance et mes réaction me faisait toujours rougir mais je le supportais.

Je devais aller tous les jours à l'infirmerie pour que Chopper vérifie mon « état ». C'était assez énervant mais j'acceptais pour les rassurer. Quand j'arrivai dans son bureau il n'était pas là. Il y avait juste un mot sur le lit « Nami, je suis allé en ville pour faire des courses. Je serais de retour bientôt alors assis-toi et ne t'agite pas trop. Chopper ». Je souriais. Chopper était vraiment génial, il s'inquiétait pour moi, j'étais touchée. Comme il me l'avait ordonné, je m'assis sur le lit et attendis. Je finis par m'allonger et fermer les yeux en rêvassant. Je sentis quelque chose de froid, comme un petit vent sur mon visage puis je sentis une présence sur moi. J'ouvris immédiatement les yeux.

-Kazuki ? Hoquetais-je avec surprise.

Mon reflexe fut de crier mais, ayant lut mes intentions, il plaça sa main sur ma bouche. J'essayai de le renverser en le poussant et en lui donnant des coups de pieds mais son corps ne bougeait pas d'un poil. Il avait une force monstre. J'essayai d'hurler pour avertir mes camarades, mais à cause de sa main, le seul son que je parvins à sortir fut un pathétique gémissement. Je continuais à me débattre avec force, mais avec sa main de libre il attrapa les deux miennes et les clouas au dessus de ma tête. Sa poigne était d'acier. Il me serrait tellement que j'eu l'impression que mes os se rompaient. Il approcha doucement sa bouche de mon oreille et murmura :

-Chut…Nami, tout va bien, ne t'en fais pas. Je suis là maintenant. Le chien de famille est partit se promener, il ne pourra plus nous déranger.

Il souriait. J'étais sa proie. J'avais peur, non j'étais terrifiée. Je devais faire quelque chose. J'essayais de penser mais la tache était très dure à cause de la peur qui transperçait mon corps. Kazuki savait que Chopper n'était pas là. Il savait donc que personne ne pouvait le sentir. Je n'avais aucun espoir de me faire aider par l'un des autres parce qu'à cette heure si, tout le monde était à table, et comme j'avais déjà mangé ils devaient se douter de rien ils ne viendraient surement, pas me sauver. J'essayai de regarder autours de moi pour utiliser une quelconque arme, mais les mains de Kazuki se firent encore plus serrées.

-Tu dois surement te demander pourquoi je m'acharne sur toi, pourquoi je t'ai mentis et surtout, qu'est ce que je vais faire de toi… Ne t'en fais pas je vais tout t'expliquer. On pourrait aller ailleurs mais si on part, tes amis n'auront pas la chance de te retrouver morte, et ils ne seront pas fous de rage, et je ne pourrais pas les tuer… Tu comprends ?

Je décalai la tête et pus lui mordre la main. Il poussa un petit crie et l'enleva de ma bouche. J'en profitai pour lui cracher dessus. J'étais folle de rage. Il pouvait me faire du mal mais il n'avait pas intérêt à toucher quelqu'un de l'équipage. Il me regarda avec rage et me gifla violement. Ma tête se cogna contre la barre du lit provoquant une douleur aigue au niveau de mon crane. Il me bâillonna puis fit apparaitre deux cordes. Il attacha mes mains avec la première et comme j'étais complètement sonnée, je ne pus rien faire. Quand je revins à moi, il attachait mes pieds avec la deuxième corde. Je luttais, j'essayais désespérément de faire quelque chose sachant que la minute ou je serrais attachée, je ne pourrais plus rien faire : Je serais complètement prise au piège. Malgré ma lutte, je perdis la bataille. Il me regarda avec un sourire puis approcha sa bouche de mon cou. Je sentis sa langue laisser une trace humide. J'essayais de crier, sans y arriver, un frisson me parcourut l'échine et mes yeux se remplirent de larme face à mon inutilité : j'étais faible. Il me regarda et rigola :

-Voyons Nami ne pleure pas. Je ne vais pas te faire de mal…Pour l'instant. Je vais tous t'expliquer pour que tu te rendes compte de ta propre faiblesse et que tu souffre, de ce fait, je pourrais me nourrir de ta souffrance.

J'écarquillai les yeux sous l'incompréhension et sous la menace de sa voix.

-Je t'explique. Tu dois surement penser que j'ai mangé un fruit du démon. Ce n'est pas le cas. Il y a les êtres humains normaux, il y a les êtres humains qui on mangé le fruit de démon, il y a les hommes-poisson, enfin bref, il y a beaucoup de race différente. Et puis il y a nous. On nous appel démons à cause de la peur qu'on inspire, mais notre vrai nom est mangeur de vie. Nous choisissons une victime pour se nourrir de sa souffrance. Plus la personne souffre plus nous devenons forts. Nous pouvons sentir notre victime constamment après l'avoir embrassé et faire l'amour avec elle la plongera dans une souffrance telle que la personne deviendra folle et finira par se tuer. Même si ton abrutit de capitaine nous a interrompus, j'ai réussi à te manipuler si facilement que je n'ai même pas eu besoin de ça. Comme tu t'en rends compte, nous sommes vraiment très séduisants et nous dégageons quelque chose d'irrésistible pour attirer nos victimes. Voila la réponse à la question qui suis-je. Maintenant pour ce qui est de pourquoi toi c'est très simple. Tu es très vulnérable et tu n'a pas vraiment de confiance en toi, tu es très fragile, comme un petit chaton. Quand je t'ais vu dans le bar, j'ai eu envi gouter à ta souffrance, à ton agonie Tu as l'air d'avoir un lourd passé très douloureux et un présent tout aussi déplaisant. Mais je t'ai aussi choisi parce que tu es sans aucun doute la plus faible, et en m'attaquant à toi en premier, j'étais sur de pouvoir ensuite gouter tous tes amis. Votre équipage est très fort, et en vous tuant je vais devenir l'un des démons les plus fort. Maintenant je vais répondre à la question la plus importante de toute, que vais-je faire de toi ? C'est très simple, je vais te torturer et me nourrir de ta souffrance, ensuite je vais te tuer et attendre que tes camarades te trouvent et se rendent compte qu'ils t'ont laissé mourir, et pour finir je ferais la même choser à tous ton équipage en finissant par ce capitaine que tu aimes tant… Tu comprends, pas vrai ? Si tu n'étais pas si faible, si pathétiquement inutile tes amis auraient pu vivres, mais à cause de toi ils vont mourir.

Son monologue s'arrêta provoquant une souffrance atroce en moi. Plus je souffrais plus il souriait. Les larmes coulaient à flots. Je voulais retenir cette peine, je ne voulais pas lui donner le plaisir de devenir plus fort grâce à moi mais cette douleur la n'était comparable à aucune des douleurs que j'avais pu ressentir. Le pire était qu'il avait raison, j'étais faible et j'allais être la raison de la mort de mes amis.

Cette situation avait quelque chose d'irréel, j'avais l'impression d'être dans un cauchemar. Chaque parole qu'il avait prononcé me donnait l'impression de mourir. Je sentais la sueur couler de mon front. Je voulais juste me lever et m'en aller loin de lui, loin de cette souffrance, de ses horribles paroles. Mais je ne pouvais pas. J'étais clouée sur le lit, la tête brisée, le cœur broyé. Je sentais mes mains glacées trembler. Je pensais avoir touché le fond, je pensais que ma souffrance ne pouvait pas augmenter. J'avais tord.

J'ouvris mes yeux avec horreur lorsque je vis qu'il faisait apparaître un couteau. Il coupa mon tee-shirt en deux avec. Il regardait ma poitrine se soulever sous ma respiration accéléré. Il souri et me dit :

-C'est dommage que ton capitaine nous ait interrompus, on se serrait bien amusé. Mais ne t'en fais pas on va bien s'amuser maintenant.

Il approcha son doigt de mon ventre et traça une forme. Dès qu'il s'arrêta, une douleur immense se fit ressentir. J'hurlais mais tous les sons restaient bloqués. Il continua sa tâche, laissant de grandes brûlures un peu partout sur mon ventre. J'agonisais. A chaque fois qu'il me touchait le même frisson secouait tout mon corps, la même angoisse me prenait en pensant à la douleur à venir, et à chaque fois qu'elle venait je ne pouvais que gémir. Je ne pouvais presque plus penser. Mes larmes et mes sanglots se mélangeaient avec mon sang. Il s'arrêta et je levai légèrement la tête pour voir l'état de mon ventre. Il avait écrit « je suis faible ». Ma gorge se noua encore plus et les larmes étaient intarissables.

-Nami, Nami, Nami… Je pensais que tu résisterais mieux, je t'ais surestimé. Mais se n'est que le commencement, c'est comme un échauffement tu vois ? Tu va subir bien pire.

Cette phrase se répétait en boucle dans ma tête. Cette torture était déjà insupportable, s'il devait faire pire… Je n'osais même pas y penser. Une seringue apparut dans sa main. Elle était remplit d'un liquide noir. Il s'approchait de moi avec cette seringue. Je tirais sur mes cordes aussi fort que je le pouvais jusqu'à me faire saigner. Je m'en fichais, cette seringue contenait quelque chose qui me ferais souffrir bien plus que jusqu'à maintenant. Je donnais toute l'énergie qu'il me restait, mais se fut en vain. Il attrapa mon bras et injecta le produit dans mes veines. L'effet fut immédiat. J'ai toujours pensé que la douleur mentale était pire que la douleur physique. Je sais aujourd'hui que j'avais tord.

La mort, c'était la mort. La douleur. La souffrance. L'agonie. Chaque seconde me paraissais durer des millénaires. Je voulais mourir. Non même pas, je voulais juste m'effacer, ne plus exister. Si seulement je n'étais pas venu au monde je n'aurais pas eu à souffrir comme ça. Pourvue que ça s'arrête. Quelqu'un aidé-moi, tué-moi ! Tous sauf ça. Mes cris, malgré le bâillon, résonnaient dans la salle et Kazuki dut me frapper. Mais cette douleur là n'était rien, elle était une promenade au claire de lune. Je l'aurais accueilli les bras ouvert si elle pouvait remplacer celle qui faisait mourir sans me tuer pour autant. J'entendais Kazuki qui rigolait et avec une voix folle il dit :

-C'est ça ! Souffre ! Je sens un énorme pouvoir grandir en moi ! Nami, tu es délicieuse ! J'en veux plus !

Ses paroles me donnaient la nausée. La douleur commençait à s'évaporer au bout de quelque temps. Je remerciais dieu.

Je n'avais plus de force. J'étais vidée et j'avais l'impression de ne plus exister.

-Nami, je te remercie pour tout ce pouvoir, avec je vais pouvoir tuer tes petits amis vraiment facilement. Je vais te tuer maintenant, mais ne t'en fais pas je vais le faire vite cette fois. Tu m'a quand même étonné, je pensais que tu mordrais ta propre langue pour te suicider mais tu as bien tenus alors je pense que tu mérite quand même quelque chose de bien avant de mourir. Prends ça comme un cadeau de ma part où comme un au revoir.

Il approcha ses lèvres des miennes. J'essayais de tourner la tête. Il était hors de question que mon dernier souvenir soit celui là. Malheureusement je ne pouvais pas la bouger à cause de ses mains qui m'empêchaient la moindre échappatoire. Il enleva le bâillon le temps de forcer ses lèvres contre les miennes. J'avais envie de lui cracher dessus mais quand il enleva ses lèvres il remit immédiatement le bâillon, m'en empêchant. Il me souriait une dernière fois. Ce sourire était si effrayant. Il refit apparaître un couteau. Il le fit tourner dans sa main et le plaça au dessus de mon cœur. J'aillais mourir. Peut-être était-ce pour le mieux. J'avais confiance en mon équipage. Je savais qu'il pouvait le battre ensemble. Cette situation était à cause de moi. En mourant je pourrais leurs permettre d'avancer sans avoir à transporter le fardeau que j'étais. J'allais mourir.

Il appuya…


	16. Chapter 16

**Oh mon Dieu ! Je suis hyper méga supra désolé du retard mais j'ai eu mon bac blanc et pis ensuite des problèmes d'ordi donc j'ai du tous retaper =s Pour me faire pardonner j'ai écrit un chapitre assez long = )**

**Enjoy !**

Chapitre 16 : Parce que tu n'es pas seule

J'avais fermé les yeux et attendais le coup fatal. Je pensais que j'allais ressentir quelque chose, mais se ne fut pas le cas. La mort était facile et sans douleur alors ? Finalement se n'était pas si horrible que ça. J'entendis le grognement de Kazuki. J'ouvris alors les yeux. J'étais vivante. Le couteau que tenais Kazuki était à quelques centimètres de mon cœur. La seule chose qui le retenait était une main. Celle de Luffy. Luffy…Luffy… Et derrière Zoro et Sanjy-kun suivit de Robin, Brook, Francky, Ussop et Chopper. Ils étaient tous là. Et ils affichaient tous le même air. Ils étaient furieux. Je vis la main de Luffy se resserrer autour de celle de Kazuki. Luffy tremblait.

-Tu vas le payer. Je vais te tuer. Murmurait Luffy

-Oh ? Tu es sur de vouloir dire se genre de chose ? Après tout tu tremble.

Luffy souri et répondit :

-Si je tremble c'est parce que je suis excité à l'idée de te mettre en morceaux.

-Vous croyez vraiment pouvoir faire quelque chose ? Même si je ne tue pas Nami maintenant, elle sera morte d'ici quelques secondes, et se sera le cas de tous tes petits camarades.

Luffy envoya son bras dans la direction de Kazuki. Au dernier moment il s'entoura autour de moi et me souleva très délicatement. Il m'amena contre lui et quand il me lâcha, il me prit dans ses bras en me tenant car mes jambes ne pouvaient plus supporter mon poids. Il enleva sa veste et me la mit délicatement sur les épaules.

-Nami, je suis désolé, je l'ai encore laissé te faire du mal. Ne t'en fais pas je vais me charger de lui, non, on va se charger de lui. Tu es notre Nakama et on va te protéger. Tu n'es pas seule Nami.

-Merci Luffy, tout le monde. J'ai confiance en vous, je sais que vous allez y arriver. Et je vous promets, je vous promets que je vais devenir plus forte.

Ils me sourirent tous. Luffy me déposa vers Chopper. Ce dernier était en forme humaine et il me prit dans ses bras. Il commençait à s'éloigner de la pièce.

-Chopper. Tu peux rester ici ? Je veux voir ce qu'il se passe. Si au je ne peux pas me battre je veux au moins vous encourager.

Il me regarda, souri et acquiesça.

Tout se passa très vite. Luffy pris Kazuki par le col et l'envoya voler vers l'avant du bateau, à l'air libre, là où il ne pourrait pas trop endommager le bateau.

-GOMU GOMU NO PISTOL! Hurla Luffy

Le coup projeta Kazuki sur la terre ferme.

-GOMU GOMU NO ROCKET ! Il partit si vite que mes yeux ne purent le suivre. Il arriva à côté de Kazuki encore à terre à cause de la puissance du dernier coup. Le reste de l'équipage ne tardèrent pas à le rejoindre. Chopper sauta également à terre mais il se mit en retraite. Il me tenait toujours dans ses bras mais je pouvais sentir son envie de rejoindre la bataille.

-Va-y Chopper, je vais bien.

-Non je ne veux pas te laisser. Et puis je suis ton garde du corps s'il arrive vers nous, je te protègerais.

-Merci Chopper.

Kazuki se releva tant bien que mal. Ce que je vis m'horrifia. Ses yeux étaient devenus noirs et sont corps était recouvert de veines noirs partant de son cœur.

-On dirait que je ne vais pas avoir besoin de me retenir contre vous. Je vais vraiment m'amuser.

-Tant mieux, je ne voudrais surtout pas que tu ne donne pas tout ce que t'a. Sa gâcherait mon plaisir. Répliqua Luffy

-Oi Luffy soit pas si égoïste, nous aussi on veut participer. Dit Zoro.

-Je ne pardonnerais personne qui ait fais du mal à Nami-san. Ajouta Sanjy-kun

Les autres acquiescèrent.

-Mina… Commençais-je. Merci

-Merci pourquoi Nami ? C'est normal, on est des Nakama. Répondit Ussop.

Kazuki rigola et répliqua avec la plus dangereuse des voix :

-Je vais vraiment bien m'amuser.

Tout le monde chargea en même temps.

-GOMU GOMU NO BAZOOKA

-ONI GIRI

-_HISSATSU KAYAKU BOSHI_

_-COLLIER SHOOT_

_-_TRES FLEUR

-STRONG RIGHT

-HANAUTA SANCHO YAHAZU GIRI

Kazuki plaça sa main sur son cœur, ferma les yeux et murmura quelque chose. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, une espèce de vague d'onde projeta tout le monde plusieurs mètres plus loin.

Je ne comprenais pas se qu'il se passait. Kazuki n'avait pas bougé. Il avait simplement murmuré quelque chose. Mes Nakama étaient encore allongé par terre. Le choc avait était vraiment fort. Choper et moi pouvions sentir également la puissance du choc.

J'eu peur. Peur de la force de Kazuki. Mes Nakama étaient fort, mais même en chargeant tous ensemble, ils n'avaient rien pu faire.

Kazuki rigola.

-C'est tout ? C'est tout ce que vous avez ? Finalement je vous ais surestimé. Je vais pimenter un peu le jeu.

Il disparut. Tout le monde le cherchait des yeux.

-Où il est passé ? Demanda Luffy.

-Restez sur vos gardes. Hurla Zoro.

Robin se mit à crier. Kazuki était derrière elle. Il lui avait injecté la même chose que moi.

Non, pas Robin, pas elle. Cette dernière s'écroula au sol. Elle se cambrait et hurlait à s'en arracher les poumons.

-Teme ! Hurla Zoro en chargeant Kazuki.

-Attend Zoro n'y va pas seul ! Hurla Francky

-TATSU MAKI ! Hurla-t-il

Du sang gicla. Celui de Kazuki. Il se tenait le ventre où l'on pouvait voir une plaie béante.

Il sourit et arracha son tee-shirt. Il plaça sa main sur son cœur et murmura de nouveau. La plaie se refermait.

Ce n'était pas possible. Il était vraiment un démon. S'il ne pouvait pas mourir comment allions-nous nous en sortir. Les hurlements de Robin se stoppèrent. Je soupirais de soulagement. Ainsi le poison ne faisait effet qu'un court moment. J'avais eu l'impression de mourir pendant des heures. Robin ne bougeait plus. Elle s'était évanouie. Autours d'elle Luffy lança un regard inquiet vers Zoro. Sanjy-kun prit Robin dans ses bras et couru en direction du bateau.

-Grâce à Nami et cette merveilleuse Robin, mes pouvoirs sont énormes. Je peux les sentir dans mes veines. J'en veux plus, je veux plus de souffrance

Il rigola avec folie. Puis son regard s'arrêta sur Zoro.

-ZORO ATTENTION ! Hurla Ussop

Mais c'était trop tard. Kazuki avait bougé si vite que Zoro n'avait rien pu faire. Sa propre épée était plantée dans son torse.

-ZORO ! Hurlais-je en même temps que le reste de l'équipage.

Luffy couru en direction de Kazuki, la rage lisible sur son visage.

-GOMU GOMU NO GATLING GUN

Ses poings donnaient maintenant l'impression d'être des centaines. Cette attaque était fatale si l'ennemi se laissait toucher. Se n'était pas le cas de Kazuki qui avait disparut derrière Luffy.

-Patience capitaine, se sera bientôt ton tour.

Kazuki donna un coup de pied dans le dos de Luffy. Ce dernier fut projeté et alla s'écraser contre un arbre qui se brisa sous la force. Mon cœur se mit à battre plus vite. Luffy remuait toujours mais il avait du mal à se mettre debout. Kazuki en profita pour attaquer Francky et Ussop. Ces derniers n'eurent pas le temps de réagir. La vitesse de Kazuki le rendait invisible. Il prit Ussop et Francky par la tête et les lancèrent en l'air. Quand ils retombèrent, Kazuki leur asséna un coup de poing dans le ventre. Je pus entendre les os craquer chez Ussop et le métal se briser chez Francky. Ils atterrirent des mètres plus loin. Ils étaient en sang.

-Non ! Hurlais-je. Francky ! Ussop ! Relevez-vous je vous en pris.

Chopper serrait les dents sous la colère.

-Va voir comment ils vont. Ordonnais-je

-Mais Nami…

-C'est un ordre Chopper. Je ne laisserais personne mourir pour moi ! Je me battrais s'il le faut.

Quand il lut la résolve dans mes yeux il comprit que j'étais sérieuse.

-D'accord mais je tu viens avec moi, tu pourras m'aider.

C'est ainsi qu'il couru en direction des deux blessés.

-GOMU GOMU NO PISTOL !

Luffy était vraiment rapide, vraiment fort. C'est pour cela que j'avais peur : Kazuki était plus rapide. Il se déplaça derrière lui.

-Je t'ais demandé d'attendre ton tour non ? J'aime pas vraiment les gens impatients.

Il lui injecta le liquide noir dans la nuque. Les yeux de Luffy s'ouvrir de surprise. Puis il hurla. Il tomba. Son cri était le seul son qui venait rompre le silence. Un autre cri se fit entendre. Mon cri ? Je venais de réaliser que j'avais foncé vers lui. Chopper hurlais. Il m'ordonnait de revenir. Il avait raison je ne pouvais rien faire dans mon état. Mon cerveau le savait mais mon corps lui ne répondait pas à cette logique. Tout ce que je voyais c'était Luffy. Sa peine. Son visage décomposé pas la douleur. Et ses yeux. Des yeux qui suppliaient, qui suppliaient que cette douleur s'arrête. Non. Ce n'était pas ça. Ses yeux suppliaient la mort. J'étais à ses côtés. Je ressentais maintenant la douleur dans mon corps à cause du trajet que j'avais fais pour venir jusqu'ici. Je pris ses mains dans les miennes et les serraient avec force, comme si je pouvais aspirer sa douleur.

-Luffy, Luffy je t'aime, je t'en pris… Ma voix se mélangeait avec mes sanglots. J'avais pourtant essayé d'être forte et de ne plus pleurer. Mais là se n'était pas moi qui pleurais. C'était ma conscience, mon âme, le plus profond de moi. La souffrance de Luffy était inacceptable. J'entendis un rire derrière moi. Kazuki. La rage me brulait les entrailles, elle se propageait dans tout mon corps. Je voulais qu'il meure, qu'il souffre. Cette haine me faisait trembler. Mes poings s'étaient machinalement fermés. Je me levais lentement ignorant la souffrance dans mes membres. Je me retournai. Kazuki avait un sourire sur le visage. Mon poing s'abattit sur son nez. Il se cassa. Du sang coulait à flot. Mais il souriait toujours en le remettant en place.

-Tu es sur de vouloir te battre contre moi Nami ? Tu sais très bien que tu ne fais pas le poids. Il avait raison. Mais le cri de Luffy vint retentir dans mes oreilles me faisant plus mal que tout. J'allais le mettre un autre coup de poing quand une main attrapa ma cheville. C'était Luffy. Il avait arrêté de crier. Ses yeux plein de souffrance s'encraient dans les miens.

-Nami…Nami je t'en pris…Ne meurt pas…J'ai besoin de toi…Je ne veux plus perdre…

Il fut stoppé par le coup de pieds de Kazuki. Il ne bougeait plus.

-Luffy ! Hurlais-je en me penchant vers lui. Mais Kazuki fut plus rapide. Il m'attrapa par la gorge et me leva du sol. Je suffoquais. Mes ongles se plantaient dans sa chair. Malgré cela, il ne me lâcha pas. Mes pieds remuaient dans l'air et je commençais sérieusement à paniquer. Soudain, deux bras encerclèrent Kazuki qui me lâcha. C'était Chopper. Il le fit passer par-dessus son épaule pour le mettre à terre.

-RUMBLE !_ KOKUTEI ROSEO ! _

Kazuki cracha du sang. D'autres mains l'attrapèrent par le cou pour le mettre debout.

-COLLIER SHOOT!

Sanjy-kun. Enfin. Un craquement répugnant se fit entendre. La tête de Kazuki roulait à nos pieds. Du sang m'avait giclé sur le visage. Je fus vaguement dégouté par la vue mais une certaine satisfaction s'empara de moi. Il l'avait mérité.

-Je ne pardonnerais personne qui fait du mal à Nami-san ou à Robin-chan.

-Nami ! Sa va ? Demandais Chopper.

-Sa va. Mais plus important occupe toi de Luffy et des autres.

-J'y vais. Ils sont dans le bateau. Francky, Ussop et Robin vont bien, juste quelques os cassés. Mais Zoro…

Je sentis la panique me gagner. Sanjy-kun baissa la tête.

-Il va s'en sortir pas vrai ? Demandais-je. Pas vrai ?

-Son poumon droit à été perforé. Il a perdu beaucoup de sang. Je vais faire tous ce que je peux.

-Sauve le Chopper.

C'était Sanjy-kun.

-Si ct'abruiti de Marimo me…

Il serra les dents.

-Ne t'en fais pas je vais le soigner. Je ne laisserais personne mourir.

Sur cette fin de phrase il courut en direction du bateau. Sanjy-kun plaça Luffy par-dessus son épaule.

-Putin de Cap'taine merdique.

Nous nous dirigeâmes en direction du bateau quand un bruit nous arrêta. Je me retournai. Le corps de Kazuki était debout. Il avait sa tête entre ses mains. Il la remit sur ses épaules et la peau se rattacha pour ne laisser aucune trace. J'étais plus qu'horrifié. Il était donc immortel. Comment allions-nous faire.

-Tss quel connard persistant. Jura Sanjy-kun.

Il posa Luffy à mes pieds.

-Nami-san, reste derrière moi, je vais m'occuper de lui.

-Ail…C'est pas très plaisant de se faire arracher la tête.

Kazuki ne rigolait plus. Il avait l'air très en colère. Il rigola néanmoins en voyant Sanjy-kun se mettre en position de garde.

-Quoi ? Tu pense qu'un petit humain, une race inférieure comme toi va pouvoir me battre ? Intéressant.

Cette fois ce fut Sanjy-kun qui rigola.

-Je t'ais bien arracher la tête alors que t'a pas réussi à me faire une égratignure.

Kazuki serra les dents.

-Ca va changer crois moi.

Il chargea en direction de Sanjy-kun. Il était encore plus rapide qu'avant. Comment c'était possible.

-FLAMBAGE SHOOT

Sanjy-kun frappa Kazuki en plein vol. Ce dernier tomba au sol plusieurs mètres plus loin.

-Tss quel mec ennuyant. J'arrive pas à croire que…

Il fut projeté au sol avec une telle force que la terre se cassa en plein de petits morceaux.

-Sanjy-kun ! Hurlais-je

Je me précipitai vers lui, mais avant que je ne l'atteigne complètement, le pied de Kazuki écrasa la main de Sanjy-kun. Un horrible craquement se fit entendre. Il hurlait.

-NON ! Pas ça !

-AHAHAHA ! C'est sa ! Donne-moi ta souffrance !

Je m'agenouillai à terre et essayai soulever le pied de Kazuki. Malgré tous mes efforts, il ne bougea pas d'un poil. Il continuait à rire comme un démon. Sanjy-kun hurlais toujours et ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes. Sanjy-kun pleurait. Je ne l'avait jamais vu pleurer. Heureusement, car cette vue m'arrachait le cœur. Tout d'un coup Kazuki fut jeté à toute vitesse contre le sol. Il glissa sur plusieurs mètres et finit sa course dans les arbres. Luffy respirait bruyamment. Il avait les poings serrés.

-Tu te rends compte de l'importance de ces mains ? Elles me nourrissent avec de la viande si bien cuisinée que t'en mourrais si tu gouterais. Notre cuisinier est le meilleur… JE T'INTERDIS DE LUI FAIRE DU MAL EN L'EMPÊCHANT DE FAIRE CE QU'IL AIME ! GEAR 2 !

Il courut en direction de Kazuki qui venait à peine de se relever. Il allait si vite que je n'apercevais qu'un forme floue rouge et bleu.

-GOMU GOMU NO JET BAZOOKA!

Kazuki n'eu pas le temps de faire quoique se soit. Les mains de Luffy le firent décoller. Il entrait en collision avec les arbres, mais ses derniers ne le stoppait pas, ils se brisaient sous la puissance du coup. Luffy courut encore et se plaça derrière lui.

-GOMU GOMU NO JET PISTOL !

Kazuki atterrit à quelques mètres de moi. Une branche d'un sapin venait perforer sons ventre. Une flaque de sang se formait autour de lui. Il cracha ce liquide rouge à plusieurs reprises. Il arracha la branche de son torse provoquant une cascade de sang. Il plaça sa main sur son cœur mais Luffy arriva.

-Tu crois que je vais te laisser le temps ? GOMU GOMU NO JET GATLING GUN!

Je tombai à cause du choc. Luffy avait l'air vraiment enragé. Parfois il me faisait peur. J'avais l'impression que sa colère le dévorait pour ne laisser qu'un Luffy démoniaque qui ne vivait que pour tuer. Il respirait très fort à cause de l'effort que devait subir son corps. Je n'aimais pas qu'il utilise cette technique car même si elle était très forte, elle endommageait son corps.

-Sa va aller Nami. C'est fini. Je laisserais personne te faire du mal.

Il s'agenouilla face à moi, et comme si il voulait confirmer ses dires, il me prit dans ses bras. Je m'y blottis. J'étais bien. J'oubliais tous dans ses bras. Ma douleur, Kazuki, les blessures de mes Nakama, tous.

-Comme c'est touchant.

Je tressaillis. Non. Il ne pouvait pas avoir survécut. Luffy l'avait attaqué avec sa plus forte attaque. Même si à chaque fois il se soignait, un coup comme sa aurait du le tuer.

-Bande de sous race ! Vous ne comprenez donc rien ? Je vous ais pourtant dit que c'était inutile.

Luffy me lâcha et se leva.

-Nami, éloigne-toi. Je vais finir de m'occuper de lui et après on retournera au bateau voir les autres. Tout ira bien je te le promets.

-Luffy, je t'en pris fais attention.

-Tu me connais

-C'est pour ça que je dis ça.

Il se retourna et me sourit. Mon cœur battait si vite que j'avais l'impression qu'il cherchait à sortir de ma poitrine. Je crois que j'aimais Luffy encore plus qu'avant.

-Je ne crois pas que je vais te laisser faire.

Kazuki avait dit cela avec un sourire en coin qui ne présageait rien de bon. Il toucha son cœur et murmura quelque chose. Une forme apparut. Peu à peu elle devint de plus en plus nette. Je pus distinguer un être humain. Une femme ? Elle devint complètement visible. Elle était magnifique. Elle était petite et délicate. Son visage exprimait la gentillesse. Elle avait des cheveux bruns qui lui arrivaient aux épaules. Et ses yeux… probablement les plus beaux qu'il met été de voir. Ils étaient bleues nuit. En la voyant, mon, cœur se réchauffa et je me demandais si une personne sur cette planète pouvait ne pas apprécier cet être si magnifique. Elle sourit. Pas à moi. Pas à Kazuki. Mais à Luffy. Ce dernier avait la bouche entre-ouverte. Il respirait fortement. Ses yeux étaient tellement écarquillés qu'il donnait l'impression de voir un fantôme. Il recula de quelque pas.

-Luffy. Murmura la déesse avec la plus délicieuse des voix

-Yu…Yu…Yuki… Qu… Quoi ? Comment ?

Yuki ? Ce nom…Son ex. Mais je croyais qu'elle était morte. J'étais stupéfaite mais pas autant que Luffy. Se dernier était bouleversé. Le visage de Yuki se déforma d'un coup. Du sang coula de son cœur. Ses yeux n'étaient plus bienveillants. Elle regardait Luffy avec folie. Elle sourit, et se sourire la me fit des frissons. Elle dit avec une voix grave cette fois :

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas sauvé Luffy ? Tu les as laissé me tuer. Tu avais dit que tu me protégerais. Je voulais vivre. Je t'aimais moi. Mais toi non apparemment…

-Yuki je …tu…

-Tu m'as tué Luffy…

-Arrête…Arrête…ARRÊTE !

Il s'écroula au sol en se tenant la tête. Kazuki se mis à rire. Je venais de comprendre. C'était une autre de ses illusions de Kazuki. Il avait fais apparaître la faiblesse de Luffy. Il s'avait. Des sanglots se firent entendre. Ceux de Luffy.

-Pardon ! Pardon ! Pardonne-moi Yuki !

Non. Je ne voulais pas que Luffy pleure. Je me mis à genou devant lui, pris sa tête entre mes mains et le fixa avec résolve.

-Luffy…Ecoute-moi. Ce que tu vois n'est pas réel. C'est comme pour moi, ça n'existe pas, elle n'est pas réel. Tu n'es pas seul. Je suis là. Je t'en pris reprends-toi.

Ses yeux baignés de larme me regardaient avec surprise. J'eu l'impression qu'il prit conscience de quelque chose. Puis il sécha ses larmes et se releva.

-Merci Nami. Dit-il avec une voix tremblante.

Je le retins par la main.

-Luffy, son cœur. Arrache lui le cœur, c'est de la qu'il puise sa force. Dis-je

-Ouai j'men doutais.

-Oh ? Vous avez compris ? Mais ne pensez pas que vous avez gagnez, il faut encore tuer cette chère Yuki. Luffy, tu pense pouvoir l'assassiner encore une fois ? Lança Kazuki

Luffy se raidit. Kazuki rigola.

-Je suis vraiment devenu fort, imbattable. Tout ça c'est grâce à vous et plus particulièrement toi Nami.

-T'en fais pas, après ta destruction je vais devenir plus forte. Je laisserais plus jamais une pourriture dans ton genre me marcher dessus.

-GEAR 2 !

Luffy chargea. Yuki se décala pour se mettre entre lui et Kazuki. Luffy s'arrêta. J'avais tous prévus. Je courus en direction de Yuki et la fit tomber au sol, lui tenant les mains. Elle se débattait. Sa force me pris de cour, mais cette fois je résistais.

-Dépêche Luffy !

-GOMU GOMU NO JET BAZOOKA !

Kazuki n'eu pas le temps d'éviter. Il prit le coup en pleine poitrine. Il fut projeté mais Luffy le rattrapa au vol et l'écrasa au sol. Il se plaça au dessus de Kazuki et plongea la main dans son cœur sans aucune hésitation. Il l'aracha. Il était noir. Kazuki cracha du sang.

-Putin…Je voulais juste être le plus fort…

Des morceaux de son corps se désintégrer, comme du papier brulé.

-Je voulais leurs montrer à tous ses abrutit que j'étais pas un moins que rien…Pu…tin…

Il disparût complètement, ainsi que Yuki.

C'était fini. Fini. J'avais l'impression que mon corps avait été lancé dans de l'acide. Mais je m'en fichais. Nous étions vivants. Tout allait repartir comme il le fallait.

-Nami. Retournons au bateau et quittons cette île. La viande est même pas bonne ici.

Je souris. Luffy aussi.

Je n'étais pas seule.

**Voilou ! Le nom du prochain chapitre est « les miracles de noël », qui amènent des jolies cadeaux, des l'émotion et un petit couple… **


	17. Chapter 17

**Je peux aussi être gentille avec Nami ) **

**Enjoy**

CHAPITRE 17 : Les miracles de Noël partie 1

-Nami, tu sais t'es pas obligée de faire la cuisine à tous les repas, on peut tourner.

-C'est gentil Ussop, mais je veux me rendre utile, après tout c'est ma faute si vous êtes tous si amochés. C'est ma façon de m'enlever un peu de culpabilité.

-Nami ! Combien de fois en va devoir en parler ? C'est pas de ta faute ! Me réprimanda Chopper

-Si je n'étais pas si faible, tous ça ne serait pas arrivé.

-Nami, on est des Nakama, c'est normal de se protéger les uns les autres.

-Merci Chopper. Mais c'est pas que pour ça que je vais la cuisine, si je la fais pas qui la fera ? Aucun d'entre vous sais faire quelque chose de mangeable.

-Moi j'adore la nourriture de NAMI-SWAN ! J'aurais presque envie de garder ce foutus plâtre pour toujours pour que ma déesse puisse me nourrir !

-Vous ne changerez donc jamais Sanjy-kun. Mais il est vrai que Nami-san sais cuisiner. Ah Nami-san pourriez vous me montrer...

-La ferme ! Hurlâmes Sanjy-kun et moi

Nous rigolâmes. Tous le monde s'en était sortie, certains avec des blessures plus sévères que d'autres, mais dans l'ensemble tout était revenu à la normal. Ussop ne devait pas trop bouger pour que les os de ses côtes qui étaient fracturés se ressoudent le plus vite possible. Francky avait dû remplacer des pièces de son corps, Brook avait eu une petite fissure au crane. Luffy allait physiquement bien, il avait juste quelques bleues il avait sauté sur la viande dès qu'il été arrivé sur le bateau en revendiquant que c'était le meilleur moyen pour se soigner. Je s'avais bien qu'il s'en voulait d'avoir « laissé Kazuki me faire du mal » alors j'avais essayé de lui parler mais il boudait un peu (son humeur s'arrangeait au fur et à mesure des jours). Sanjy-kun avait une double fracture de l'avant bras. Quand Chopper lui avait annoncé qu'il ne pourrait pas cuisiner pendant au moins un mois il avait hurlé dans tout le bateau. Au bout de plusieurs heures de cris et de larmes il vint vers moi en me disant « Nami-swan ! Je n'ais plus que toi ! Il va falloir me réconforter ! » Je lui avais mis un coup de pied dans le tibia en faisant néanmoins attention de ne pas le casser. Chopper allait parfaitement bien, il courrait partout pour s'occuper de tout le monde mais il était très content d'être utile et ça et là il disait « Tes compliments ne me font pas plaisir Kono yaro ! » avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Robin allait très bien aussi. Elle m'avait avoué s'être sentit inutile quand elle s'était évanouie. Je la rassurai en lui disant que nous étions entourés de monstres et de plus Kazuki lui avait injecté un poison extrêmement violent.

Le cas le plus grave était Zoro. Il avait été inconscient pendant trois jours. Son poumon avait été perforé et il avait dû respirer sous oxygène pendant son coma. Nous avions eu tous très peur, mais quand il s'était réveillé il avait voulut s'entraîner. Il se plaignait sans arrêt de ne pas pouvoir bouger. Noël était demain et Chopper lui avait promis de le laisser aller dehors pour les cadeaux. Il était si content que j'eu crus le voir sautiller sur place, mais étant Zoro, la chose fut impossible. J'avais au début eu beaucoup de mal à le voir car je culpabilisais à chaque fois. Il m'avait rassuré. Pas comme tout les autres en me disant que je n'y étais pour rien, mais en me promettant de m'apprendre à devenir forte et pour commencer à me battre physiquement et mentalement. Pour ma part, je vivais. J'avais des cicatrices sur le ventre. On pouvait y lire « je suis faible ». J'avais demandé à Chopper si sa allait partir, il me répondit que la plaie n'était pas assez profonde pour me marquer à vie. J'avais quelque hématome et une grosse bosse sur tête mais je n'étais vraiment pas à plaindre. Quand la bataille fut terminé je me promis deux choses La première était que je ne pleurerais plus parce j'étais trop faible J'allais me prendre en main et devenir quelqu'un sur qui l'équipage pourrait compter. La deuxième était que je n'abandonnerais pas mon amour pour Luffy. Peut importe la souffrance que je devais endurer. J'allais me battre jusqu'à la fin. J'aurais pensé perdre mon assurance en voyant Yuki mais se fut le contraire. J'avais trouvé une rivale et cela me donnais envie de me battre. Je voulais me prouver à moi-même que j'étais forte, que j'en valais la peine.

Noël était demain. Tout le monde était d'humeur festive (même Luffy que j'étais allée tirer de sa taverne). Tout le monde s'occupait de décorer le bateau (à part Zoro qui nous regardait de sa chaise en soupirant toute les trente secondes). Ils firent des excès. Le bateau ressemblait à une girande géante. J'avais dû faire la police toute la journée. Ils firent des batailles de boules et Luffy tenta à plusieurs reprise d'en manger clamant « qu'elles étaient belle alors elles devaient aussi avoir bon goûts ». Il arrêta la deuxième fois quand je l'avais frappé sur la tête. J'avais également dû avoir recours à la violence quand Ussop, se cachant derrière une porte, crut que j'étais Luffy et tenta de m'étrangler avec une guirlande. J'avais eu droit à des « Nami t'es pas drôle » ou bien « Nami la sorcière » ou encore « C'est pas notre mère ». Après avoir usé de mes « devil eyes », il n'eu plus de problèmes major. Mes clémentiniers faisaient office de sapin. Nous avions décidé qu'on échangerait les cadeaux le lendemain matin quand tout le monde serait debout. J'avais prévu de me lever plus tôt que le reste de mes Nakama pour pouvoir préparer ma surprise pour Luffy. Nous avions juste un problème : Le repas de Noël. Nous voulions faire quelque chose de spécial. Tout le monde avait abandonné l'idée d'un splendide menu mais c'était noël alors je décidais de m'y mettre. Sous les consignes plus que précises de Sanjy-kun qui lançait ça et là « NAMI-SWAN ! Epouse-moi ! » Ou « NAMI-SWAN EST LA PLUS BELLE QUAND ELLE CUISINE ! ». Ce fut très dur. J'avais cassé plusieurs plats et certains aliments avaient brûlé mais dans l'ensemble j'étais très fière de moi. Sanjy-kun avait pût m'aider avec sa main valide. A nous deux nous avions fait des miracles pour les circonstances. Nous mîmes la table, puis garçons et filles se séparaient pour se préparer. Robin et moi nous étions faites vraiment belle. Nous étions prêtes en une heure « ce qui était relativement peu ». Quand nous arrivâmes dans la cuisine, nous découvrîmes tous les garçons habillés en smoking. Ils étaient vraiment élégants.

-MELLORINE ! MELLORINE ! Hurla Sanjy-kun en se frottant presque à nous.

-Tss Ero-cook ! Répliqua Zoro

-T'a de la chance d'être à moitié mort Marimo, sinon j't'aurais tué depuis longtemps.

C'est à ce moment là que je remarquai quelque chose.

-Pourrais-je savoir pourquoi monsieur Monkey D. Luffy et monsieur Roronoa Zoro ont jugé bon de ne pas respecter le thème ?

-Comment tu veux que je me change avec ma blessure ? Demanda Zoro.

Il marquait un point.

-D'accord toi t'es excusé. J'attends ta réponse Luffy.

-Mais Nami ! C'est pas confortable et pis je suis plus beau au naturel non ?

Je soupirais. Je ne voulais pas crier se soir alors je décidai de le prendre par les sentiments.

-Après tous les efforts que j'ai dû faire pour le repas, j'aurais aimé que tu respecte le thème, au moins pour me faire plaisir, mais bon tu dois t'en foutre de tous les efforts que j'ai fais.

-D'accord je vais me changer Nami.

Gagné. C'était vraiment facile. Quand il revint j'eu le souffle coupé. Il était magnifique. Il faisait sérieux et…homme ?

-Bon je vais me changer j'ai l'air ridicule.

-C'est pas vraiment le mot approprié. Répondis-je

-Bah alors pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça ?

-Parce que tu fais…mature.

-Je suis d'accord avec Navigatrice-san. Répliqua Robin.

Tout le monde acquiesça.

-Vous êtes méchant ! Je suis toujours mature !

La soirée se passa merveilleusement bien. Mon repas était vraiment bon et pour une fois, personne ne se bâtit avec personne (j'avais juste dû taper Luffy une fois car il avait volé quelque chose dans mon assiette). Nous rigolâmes beaucoup en se racontant des anecdotes de notre vie. Zoro avoua, après beaucoup d'alcool (Chopper avait abandonné l'idée de l'empêcher de boire) avoir était dragué par une bande d'hommes à la dernière île. Ussop confessa avoir fait pipi au lit quand l'autre jour en rêvant qu'il allait aux toilettes. Luffy dit le plus naturellement du monde qu'il avait trouvé la combinaison du cadenas sur le frigo et qu'il venait voler des choses chaque nuit. Sanjy-kun s'empressa de changer la combinaison sous le regard dépité de Luffy. Je rigolais tellement que mon ventre me faisait mal. Vers trois heures je me sentais très fatiguée, mais je luttais désespérément contre le sommeil pour ne pas perdre un moment de cette délicieuse soirée. Je me rendis compte que je m'étais endormie quand Chopper m'avait mise au lit. Il était quatre heures. Robin était déjà endormie et par le silence qui régnait j'en conclus que tout le monde était couché.

Le matin je me réveillai avec une certaines appréhension. Malgré cela j'étais heureuse et bizarrement pleine d'énergie. Je m'habillai en vitesse avec un veste chaude après une petite douche chaude. Comme prévu, j'étais la seule debout. J'attrapai mon Climat tact et me dirigeai dehors. Je faisais apparaître un nuage et quelque Cool Ball après, de gros flocons tombaient. Le nuage était assez gros pour englober le bateau entier. Je dû attendre environs quinze minute pour qu'une couche épaisse se crée. A chaque fois que mon nuage se dispersait, j'en recréais un. Il y avait beaucoup de neige, mais je voulais vraiment que Luffy soit surprit. Il commençait à faire vraiment froid. J'entendis un bruit de la cuisine. Merde. Il était 7h00. Après s'être couché relativement tard personne ne devrait être debout. J'ouvris la porte de la cuisine et la referma avec soins pour être sur que personne ne puisse voir ma surprise. J'entendais du bruit vers le frigo. Merde. C'était Luffy. Il se retourna en sursautant.

-Nami ? Tu m'a fais peur, j'ai crus que c'était Sanjy qui venais me frapper. Dit Nami tu saurais pas la combinaison ?

Je soupirais. J'aurais du me douter que cet estomac sur patte ne pouvais pas se passer de manger plus de trois heures.

-Non je sais pas, et même si je savais je te dirais pas. Si on te laissait manger quand tu veux on serrait déjà mort de faim depuis longtemps. Tu devrais retourner te coucher c'est encore tôt.

-J'y arrive pas chuis trop excité ! Ah oui Nami j'ai oublié…Joyeux Noël.

Son sourire rayonnait en moi et faisait fondre. Ses yeux étaient ceux d'un gamin.

Ils exprimaient aussi quelque chose qui m'échappais.

-Joyeux Noël Luffy. Répondis-je avec le même sourire.

Il parût déstabilisé. Il s'attendait surement à ce que je lui cris dessus.

-Bon comme j'ai faim et que tu sais pas la combinaison je vais pêcher.

Sur ce il se dirigea vers la porte, tourna la poignée et ouvrit.

-ATTENTS LUFFY !

Trop tard. Merde ! Je n'étais pas prête. Je ne m'étais pas mentalement préparé. Il n'y avait surement pas assez de neige. Luffy fit trois pas et s'arrêta. Je me déplaçai face à lui.

-AH ! T'étais pas encore censé voir ça…C'est pas finis…Je voulais qu'il y ait encore plus de neige. Rah si t'étais pas aussi goinfre.

Il me regarda, puis le climat tact et le cadeau à côtés, posés sur la chaise.

-Nami, c'est quoi ça ?

-Attends bouge pas.

Je courus vers la chaise, pris le cadeau et lui fourra dans les mains rapidement.

-C'est ton cadeau de noël. Tu m'avais dit que t'avais jamais passé de noël sous la neige, et comme je savais pas vraiment quoi t'offrir…

Il ouvrit le paquet. Ses mains tremblaient. Pourquoi ? A cause du froid ? Il prit l'écharpe les gants et le bonnet.

-C'est parce que t'a jamais rien pour te couvrir quand il fait froid alors j'me suis dit…

Son corps étouffa le miens. Il m'enlaçait avec force. Il tremblait encore. Je plaçai mes mains sur son dos.

-Nami…Tu peux pas savoir ce que ça veux dire pour moi.

Il se retira juste assez pour me regarder dans les yeux. Mon cœur battait la chamade et mon souffle étais haché. Ses yeux étaient hésitants. Pourquoi il me regardait comme ça ? Il approcha sa tête de la mienne. Quoi ?

-Luffy ?

Il ne s'arrêta pas. Il était maintenant si près de moi que je pouvais sentir son souffle chaud sur moi. Lui aussi respirait vite. Il sourit. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes avec une douceur extrême. Je fondais. Ses lèvres étaient bizarrement lisses et douces. Je ne pouvais plus penser, ni bouger, ni respirer. Je savais juste que j'étais bien et que je ne voulais pas que se moment s'arrête. Il bougea ses lèvres contre les miennes avec infinis douceur. Il me caressait. Qui eu crut que Luffy, cette brute imbécile et indélicate puisse embrasser si bien. Mes mains tremblantes étaient entourées autours de son coup. Mon corps était plaqué contre le siens. Avait-il toujours été aussi musclé ? Il mit fin à notre baiser. Il cola son front au mien. Il souriait toujours. J'avais peur de parler, pas parce que j'avais peur de sa réaction, mais parce que je ne voulais pas rompre le moment, mais il fut le premier à parler.

-C'est bien comme ça, pas vrai ?

J'avais compris qu'il ne me parlait pas à moi mais qu'il venait de se parler à lui.

-J'ai l'impression de rêver… Je rêve Luffy ?

Il rigola.

-Si tu rêve, alors on doit avoir le même. Dommage, dans ce rêve y a pas de viande.

Je rigolai.

-Pf tu penses vraiment qu'a ton ventre…

Il me regarda enfin dans les yeux. Je fondais encore plus, car ces yeux, ces lèvres, ce corps m'avait regardé moi, embrassé moi, serré moi. J'avais eu raison de résister. Je sentais revenir tout le bonheur la confidence et l'harmonie que j'avais perdue.

J'aimais Luffy. Peut-être qu'il n'était pas amoureux de moi, encore. Mais j'allais changer cela, j'allais le faire tomber amoureux de moi. J'en avais marre de me poser trop de question. Nous allions être heureux.

**J'ai trop aimé écrire ce chapitre. Enfin ils sont ensembles. Pour ceux qui se le demandent, je ne suis pas prête d'arrêter ma fic. Je ne pense même pas avoir fais la moitié. J'ai encore pas mal d'idées donc les courageux qui lisent ma fiction vont devoir supporter mes idées bizarre encore un moment…**


	18. Chapter 18

**Je suis désolé pour le retard =s **

**Enjoy**

Chapitre 18 : Les miracles de Noël partie 2

Luffy rigolait comme un gamin. Il prenait de la neige et la lançait partout. Moi je le regardais, en souriant. Mon cadeau lui avait plut. Je n'arrivais pas à réaliser que Luffy m'avait embrassé. J'avais l'impression de rêver. Après notre baiser il avait voulut m'offrir mon cadeau mais je lui avais dit d'attendre les autres et il s'était alors mis à courir partout. J'étais tellement prise dans mes pensés que je n'entendis pas le cri de Luffy. Il glissa et me tomba dessus. Nous nous retrouvâmes au sol. Il était en califourchon sur moi et ses mains étaient de chaque côté de ma tête. Il rigolait.

-Oh pardon Nami.

-Pardon ? J'ai de la neige dans le tee-shirt et je gèle ! Si t'étais pas si excité auss…

Ses lèvres se plaquèrent sur les miennes. Son baiser me fit encore fondre. Il était doux et gentil. Une de ses mains vint gentiment caresser ma joue. Gentiment, il ouvrit la bouche pour laisser place à sa langue qui venait jouer avec la mienne. La encore il était doux et attentionné. J'oubliais tout, seul mon corps réagissait. Il embrassait tellement bien. A mon plus grand regret il arrêta le baiser.

-Je suis désolé Nami. Tu m'en veux ?

Le fourbe. Il avait fait tout cela pour que je ne lui dise rien. Je fus à la fois amusé et agacé de voir que sa technique marchait. Je soupirais.

-Non je t'en veux pas. Si tu m'embrasse encore. C'est ta punition.

-C'est ma punition?

Il murmura à mon oreille :

-T'es sur que c'est pas plutôt une de tes envies ?

Je fus surprise. Je ne connaissais pas ce côté taquin de Luffy. Je ne mis attendais pas et fut déstabilisé. Mais je rentrais dans son jeu. Je n'allais pas être celle qui allait céder. J'approchai ma bouche de la sienne et la colla presque. Il avança à son tour ses lèvres. Je souris. Il avait mordus à l'hameçon. Avant qu'il ne m'embrasse, je posai mes mains sur son torse et le repoussa. Il paru surprit.

-T'a raison c'est pas une punition si t'apprends pas.

Je me relevais complètement et lui tendis la main.

-Et si on allait réveiller les autres ?

Il sourit, attrapa ma main. Une fois debout il dit :

-C'est bien toi ça. Tu te laisse jamais faire. C'est normal t'es une sorcière. Ajouta-t-il en chuchotant.

Je le frappai sur la tête en rigolant. J'étais rassurée de voir que nous pouvions être confortables l'un avec l'autre. Rien ne changeait.

-J'ai une idée. Lança Luffy.

-Pourquoi je sens que je vais pas aimer ?

-Mais si, tu va voir, c'est une super idée. Et si on réveillait les autres en leurs jetant de l'eau dessus.

Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça. Je souris.

-J'aime bien cette idée.

Si tôt dit, si tôt fait. Nous prîmes de l'eau dans trois seaux différents. Nous nous regardions avec complicité en souriant.

-Qu'est ce que vous faite ?

Oups. C'était Robin.

-Ah Robin. On voulait juste…

-Réveiller les autres avec de l'eau. Me coupa Luffy

Quel abrutit. Robin pouvait être très sadique quand elle le voulait.

-Je vois. Répondit-elle.

Puis elle sourit et ajouta :

-Est-ce que je peux vous joindre ?

Je fus surprise puis rigola.

-Bien sur ! Répondit Luffy. Plus on est de fous plus on rigole pas vrai ? Et pis en plus on pourra prendre un seau chacun.

Nous nous dirigeâmes donc en direction de la chambre des garçons. Luffy devait lancer la moitié du seau sur Ussop et Chopper, Robin sur Francky et Brook. Moi j'avais un seau que j'aillais prendre plaisir à vider sur Zoro et Sanjy-kun. Il était prévu de partir en courant une fois terminer. Nous nous approchâmes de nos victimes sans faire de bruits (je fus surprise que Luffy ne fasse aucuns bruits). Nous levâmes les seaux et Luffy cligna de l'œil, donnant ainsi le signal. Je vidais alors l'eau tout en rigolant Le résultat fut immédiat Tout le monde se réveilla en hurlant. Luffy et Robin étaient déjà en train de monter. Je me retournai à mon tour quand une main attrapa mon poignet et me retourna avec force. C'était Zoro. Et il avait l'air furax.

-Ah…Zoro-kun…Fis-je mielleusement.

-Saloperie de femme tu sais ce que je fais aux gens qui me réveille en plein sommeil ?

-Tu leurs donne de l'argent ?

Il approcha sa bouche de mon oreille et murmura :

-Je les tues.

Un frisson me parcouru l'échine.

-Ahahah Zoro-sama quelle jolie blague !

Il me prit par la taille et me lança sur son épaule.

-Zoro ? Tu fais quoi lâche-moi ! A L'AIDE !

-Marimo !

Zoro se baissa pour éviter un coup de pied de Sanjy-kun. Je remarquais alors qu'il n'y avait dans la pièce que nous trois et Chopper qui regardait la scène avec frayeur.

-Lâche la marimo ! Même si t'es à moitié mort je te tuerais si tu la touche !

-Oh ? J'aimerais bien voir ça Ero-cook !

Chopper se transforma en humain et se mit entre les deux :

-Non ! Zoro rappel-toi que tu a une blessure très grave ! Tu dois pas t'agiter comme ça.

-Tss. C'est bon.

Il me lâcha.

-J'aurais ma revanche Nami…Tu peux compter la dessus. Dit-il en faisant un petit sourire moqueur.

Je commençais sérieusement à regretter ce que nous avions fait. Zoro avait vraiment des idées tordues et en plus il avait une force monstre. Deux bras m'encerclèrent.

-NAMI-SWAN ! Quel plaisir de se faire réveiller par une déesse ! Embrasse ton dieu maintenant.

Je lui assénai un coup de pieds dans les jambes.

-Allons en haut pour les cadeaux Chopper.

-Um. Répondit ce dernier en souriant

-Nami-san est merveilleuse quand elle me frappe !

Une fois en haut je ne pus retenir mon rire. Tout le monde était dehors et se lançait des boules de neige. Ils grelotaient tous.

-Les garçons ! Vous voulez pas aller vous changer et on pourrait ouvrir les cadeaux ?

-La faute à qui si on est trempé ? Hein Nami ?

-C'était pas mon idée mais celle de Luffy ! Il m'a forcé !

Ce dernier me regarda avec la bouche tellement ouverte qu'il ressemblait à un poisson.

-QUOI ? Tu as forcé Nami-swan à faire quoi ?

S'en suivit une course poursuite entre Sanjy-kun et Luffy qui couraient à travers le bateau. Au bout de quelques minutes Sanjy-kun attrapa Luffy et le frappa. La pauvre essayait de se justifier mais Sanjy-kun n'écoutait pas. Tout le monde partit se changer et Robin partie se préparer.

Je reçu une boule de neige en pleine face. Je me retournai vers Luffy qui rigolait.

-Bien fait ! Menteuse !

-Tu va le payer !

Je lui courus après avec de la neige plein la main. Je l'attrapai facilement. Je le fis tomber au sol. Je soulevai son pantalon et mis la neige dedans. Il hurla tout en essayant d'enlever la neige. Une fois fais ce fut moi qui me mis à courir. Luffy tricha et m'attrapa avec ses bras extensibles qu'il enroula autours de mon corps. Il approcha son visage du mien et m'embrassa. Encore une fois je fondais. Je ne pouvais plus penser. Jusqu'au moment où je sentis de la neige dans mon dos. J'hurlai mais Luffy cacha le bruit avec un autre baiser. Après quelque temps qui me semblait des heures, il me relâcha.

-Comme ça on est quitte. Dit-il en rigolant.

-Non c'est pas juste t'utilise mon point faible.

-Shishishi !

-C'est pas drôle !

Après un petit moment de silence ou Luffy regardait la mer, je lui demandais :

-Dit Luffy, Robin est au courant pour ce qu'il c'est passé entre nous. Est-ce que je lui dis pour ça aussi ?

Il me regarda avec surprise puis sembla réfléchir.

-Je pense que tu peux lui dire mais on devrait garder ça pour nous pour l'instant.

-Je suis d'accord.

-En plus c'est excitant non, de faire ça en cachète. C'est comme une aventure !

Je soupirais.

Très vite les autres revinrent habillé et sec.

-LES CADEAUX ! LES CADEAUX ! Hurlaient Ussop, Chopper et Luffy.

Nous nous mîmes dehors vers le « sapin ». Nous commençâmes par le capitaine qui fut comblé par ses cadeaux. Ce fut le tour de Zoro qui me lança un regard noir quand il ouvrit mon 1er cadeau pour y découvrir de la bombe pour ses cheveux. Sanjy-kun rigolait tellement que je crus qu'il allait se faire pipi dessus.

-Tu peux rigoler Nami mais tu va voir ce que je t'ai pris.

Puis il rigola à son tour. Je n'allais pas aimer mais pas du tout.

Quand Francky ouvrit ses cadeaux il se mit à pleurer et mis ses mains devant son visage :

-Non je pleure pas bande d'abrutit !

Tout le monde fut ravit et il faut avouer que nous avions tous fait de beaux cadeaux. Quand ce fut mon tour d'ouvrir je me sentais nerveuse.

Je déchirai doucement le premier paquet. Il était de Robin. C'était un parfum. Celui que j'avais repéré mais que je n'avais pas pu acheter à cause du manque d'argent. Je l'adorais vraiment. Je ne pensais même pas qu'elle avait remarqué que je le voulais. Je la remerciais chaleureusement. Le deuxième était d'Ussop. Il me tendit un paquet allongé. C'était une sorte de Climat tact.

-J'en ai fait un autre avec beaucoup plus de puissance et de truc cool. Je t'ai mis un manuel pour que tu voies tous ce qu'il y a.

Je fus très touché.

-Merci beaucoup Ussop.

Il me sourit. Ce fut ensuite le cadeau de Chopper. C'était des livres sur la navigation. Où avait-il put les dénicher ? J'avais cherché ces livres partout sans jamais les trouver.

-Chopper ! Hurlais-je en le prenant dans mes bras ! T'es vraiment extra !

-Tes compliments ne me font pas plaisir Kono yaro !

Je reçu une très jolie veste de Francky et un pendentif de Brook. Je craignais un peu d'ouvrir le cadeau de Sanjy-kun, m'attendant à une bague ou quelque chose de la sorte. Mais je fus très agréablement surprise. Il m'avait acheté pleins de nouveaux accessoires pour mes cartes.

-Sanjy-kun c'est vraiment très gentil.

Je lui fis un bisou sur la joue. Il me fit ses yeux de « lover ». J'ouvris le cadeau de Zoro avec encore plus de précaution. Et cette fois jamais raison. Je rougissais.

-Nami montre aux autres le joli cadeau que je t'ai offert. Dit-il en souriant.

-Ouai Nami montre ! Montre ! Dit Chopper gaiement.

Voyant que je cachais le paquet, Zoro me le pris des mains et montra son cadeau à tout le monde.

C'était des sous-vêtements léopards. Franchement est ce que j'avais l'air d'être le genre de personne qui portais ce genre de chose ? J'étais parfois un peu dévergondé, je montrais mon ventre ou autre mais delà à m'offrir ça…

Tout le monde rigola. Je soupirais.

-Pourquoi tu les essaye pas ici Nami ? Demanda Zoro.

J'allais vraiment le tué.

-Moi vivante, j'avais je porterais ça.

Tout le monde rigola. Et moi j'étais rouge. Encore. Le cadeau de Luffy fut la même chose que ce qu'il avait offert aux autres : de la nourriture. J'eu droit à des chocolats. Luffy approcha de moi et me murmura :

-L'autre cadeau tu l'as reçu ce matin.

Je rigolais.

Nous passâmes encore quelque heure à rire et parler puis nous fîmes une bataille de boule de neige géante. Nous étions gelés et trempés mais je n'avais jamais autant ri.

Je regardai ciel. Il était bleu. Cette couleur me fit sourire.

**Le nom du prochain chapitre est « Premières fois »**


	19. Chapter 19

**Oh mon Dieu je suis encore en retard vraiment désolé =s**

**Sinon se chapitre contient quelques allusions sexuelles (sans pour autant être un lemon).**

**Enjoy =)**

Chapitre 20 : Premières fois

J'avais les yeux fermé. Je profitais de se moment du mieux que je pouvais, comme si s'était le dernier. Le vent me chatouillait la peau me faisant frissonner. Les deux bras autours de ma taille se resserrèrent. Je souris. Il devait être deux heures du matin. Luffy et moi étions ensemble depuis deux semaines. Chaque soir nous nous donnions rendez-vous sur le pond. Luffy était bien plus câlin que ce que j'avais imaginé. Quand nous étions ensemble il m'embrassait ou me serrait dans ses bras. Au bout de quelque temps il disparaissait dans la cuisine. Il revenait quelque minute après avec un air déçu.

-Pff je trouverais jamais cette combinaison.

-Normal, Sanjy-kun l'a changé.

-Mais même ! Moi j'ai faim le soir ! Comment je vais faire ?

-Arrête de penser qu'à ton ventre. Heureusement qu'il a changé cette putin de combinaison sinon on aurait rien à manger !

-Alors t'es de son côté ? Demanda-il en faisant la tête

-Absolument.

-Tss Nami la sorcière. Murmura-t-il.

-C'était quoi ? Demandais-je en me rapprochant dangereusement de lui.

-Ah rien Nami. Dit-il en reculant.

Je souris. Je souriais tout le temps en se moment. Tout le monde l'avait remarqué, mais personne ne savait pourquoi. Chacun avais sa théorie sur le sujet (Sanjy-kun pensais que c'étais parce que j'avais réalisé mon amour pour lui). La seule à savoir été Robin. Elle avait été ravie. Nous gardions notre relations secrète, moi par peur de perturber les autres et Luffy parce qu'il trouvait cela amusant et excitant. Souvent quand nous étions tous réuni il m'embrassait très vite quand personne ne regardait. Je poussais alors un petit cri et les autres me regardaient avec incompréhension. Je me retournais alors vers Luffy qui rigolait doucement et j'oubliais alors ma colère.

-A quoi tu pense ? Me demanda Luffy me tirant de ma rêverie.

-Je pensais juste que j'ai de la chance, même si t'es un abrutit parfois.

Il fit sa grimace de grand père.

-Et toi alors, y a quoi dans cette petite tête ? Lui demandais-je

-Je me demandais quand on va faire l'amour.

Je me dégageais de ses bras en rougissant. J'étais vraiment surprise qu'il dise ça.

-Bah quoi ? T'a pas envie ?

Je rougissais encore plus.

-C'est pas que j'ai pas envie, c'est que tu me demande comme ça, là, ici. Et ça sort de nulle part.

-bah tu m'a demandé ce que je pensais et je t'ai répondu.

-Ouai mais tu l'as dit tellement naturellement que…Enfin je m'y attendais pas.

Il sourit et m'embrassa sur la joue. Puis se mit à regarder de nouveau la mer. Au bout de quelque minute de silence je lui demandais :

-T'y pense souvent ?

-Ah quoi ?

-Bah tu sais, faire l'amour ?

-Ah ouai super souvent. Mais c'est normal non ? T'y pense pas toi ?

Bien sur que j'y pensais, souvent même. J'avais très envie de le faire mais quelque chose me faisais peur. Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi, après tout j'avais confiance en mon corps et en Luffy.

-Ouai, ça m'arrive quelque fois.

Après tout, se n'était pas vraiment un mensonge.

-T'es prête ? Parce que je veux que se soit bien pour toi, alors si t'es pas prête je peux attendre.

-Je…je crois. Enfin c'est pas comme si y avait une notice pour ce genre de chose.

-J'paris que t'a vraiment hâte et que à chaque fois que tu me vois tu peux pas te retenir. Shishishi !

-Tss qui peut pas se retenir ?

Il rigola et me repris dans ses bras. Il m'embrassa avec fougue. Je fus surprise mais comme d'habitude, mon cerveau cessait de fonctionner. Merde il embrassait trop bien. Soudain sa bouche vint déposer de petit baisers dans mon cou. Oh non. Je fondais. Il passa sa main sous mon tee-shirt et commença à la monter. J'en avais envie. Je voulais qu'il soit vraiment mien. Tout d'un coup il s'arrêta, arrêta ses baisers et enleva sa main de mon tee-shirt. Il me fixa puis explosa de rire.

-Shishishi ! Je dirais que t'es prête.

Il avait fait tout ça pour voir si j'étais prête. Et je l'étais, maintenant plus que jamais.

-Oui je suis prête. Alors on peut continuer.

Je l'attrapai par le col et colla mo corps au sien. Je l'embrassais en le taquinant, approchant mes lèvres des siennes puis les retirant au dernier moment. Il se lassa vite de se jeu et mis sa main derrière ma tête pour pouvoir m'embrasser comme il le voulait. Une de mes mains était comme à son habitude, en train de jouer avec ses cheveux. L'autre lui caressait le torse. Il m'attrapa la main et me fixa avec sérieux.

-Si tu continue je vais craquer.

-Hein ? Tu peux craquer, je suis prête.

-Je sais que t'es prête, mais je veux pas le faire ici, quelqu'un pourrait nous voir.

-A ouai et qui ?

-Zoro. Tu sais y vient souvent en pleine nuit dehors pour faire je ne sais quoi.

Il sembla réaliser quelque chose d'important et il prit une expression grave.

-Qu'est ce qu'y se passe ?

-Je suis sur qu'il vient en douce pour piquer de la bouffe !

Je soupirais et lui dit :

-Non, sa c'est toi Monsieur j'ai tout le temps faim !

-Mais alors pourquoi il vient ici ? Demanda Luffy

-J'en sais rien peut-être pour s'entraîner. Mais c'est vrai que se serait pas top si il arrivait en plein milieu. Mais attend, si tu savais qu'il venait souvent pourquoi t'a rien dit ?

-Parce que c'est plus excitant comme ça non ?

-Alors toi…

Je baillai.

-Aller on a qu'a aller se coucher et pis on verra ça une autre fois. De toute façon j'ai tellement faim que je suis pas sur de pouvoir te satisfaire.

Je rigolai.

-Bon d'accord on verra ça demain.

-T'a trop envie de moi c'est pour ça hein ?

-Baka ! Dis-je en souriant. Heureusement que j'ai envie de toi.

Il sourit à son tour.

-J'te promets. J'te promets que se sera bien et que tu l'oublieras pas.

-J'en doute pas.

Je l'embrassai une dernière fois et me dirigea vers ma chambre.

-Bonne nuit Luffy.

-Um, bonne nuit Nami.

Il avait dit mon prénom avec la plus douce et la plus gentille des voix. Quand il me parlait comme ça j'avais des frissons qui me traversaient tout le corps. C'était peut-être stupide mais j'adorais qu'il dise mon prénom, j'avais vraiment l'impression d'être avec lui. Je me couchais donc la tête pleine de pensées de lui.

Je fus réveillée par la douce voix de Robin.

-Nami, il est midi, il faudrait peut-être que tu te lève. Dit-elle en rigolant.

J'ouvrais les yeux et le soleil m'aveugla.

-Ummm encore cinq petites minutes.

Elle sourira.

-Mais c'est pas aujourd'hui que tu dois t'entraîner pour la première fois avec Zoro ?

Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine. J'avais complètement oublié. Tout d'un coup je me sentais vraiment nerveuse. Qui savait ce que l'esprit tordu de Zoro pouvait inventer comme technique.

-A oui c'est vrai…

-T'a pas l'air très emballé. Remarqua-t-elle.

-Je me méfie de se que peut inventer Zoro. Mais c'est pour devenir plus forte pas vrai ? Je ferais de mon mieux pour ne plus avoir à être inquiète quand vous vous battez. Parce que la prochaine fois, je vous protégerez.

-Oui, je sais que t'en ai capable. Ah au fait, avec Luffy, tout se passer bien ?

-Ouai, il me surprend vraiment des fois. Dès que j'ai l'impression de l'avoir cerné, il fait quelque chose pour me prouver le contraire. Il est vraiment stupide et irréfléchie mais il peut vraiment être super.

-Et vous en êtes où ?

Je rigolai nerveusement.

-Euh bah en fait on a encore rien fait. Mais hier c'est pas passé loin.

-T'es prête ?

-J'en étais pas sûre, mais hier Luffy m'a montré que je l'étais.

Elle se retourna et fouilla quelque chose dans sa commode. Elle me tendit une boîte. Je la pris et l'ouvrit. Elle contenait des petites pilules.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ?

-C'est des médicaments que Chopper m'avais fabriqué y a quelque temps. C'est pour pas attraper des maladies ou tomber enceinte.

Je fus surprise. Je n'y avais même pas pensé.

-Tu dois prendre une pilule par jour même si vous faites rien. Y en a environs 100 donc t'a de quoi tenir.

Je la pris dans mes bras.

-Merci Robin ! T'es vraiment la meilleure.

-C'est normal.

Je pris alors le chemin de la salle de bain. Une fois à l'intérieur je pris la pilule. Il valait mieux être prudente. Je me déshabillai et entre dans la douche. Au bout de quelque minute j'entendis un bruit bizarre. Je sortie et ce que je vu m'horrifia. Une main était passée sous la porte et essayait d'ouvrir le loquet. C'était la main de Luffy car une main normale n'aurait pas pu s'étendre comme cela. Il réussit à ouvrir et rentra en prenant soin de refermer derrière lui. Entre temps j'avais pris ma serviette et je l'avais entouré autour de mon corps.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? Lui demandais-je avec colère.

-J'ai envie de le faire maintenant.

-Comment ça maintenant ? Ici ? Dans la salle de bains ?

-Oui.

Il s'approcha de moi et me prit dans ses bras. Il me serrait très fort contre lui. Bientôt il cola ses lèvres aux miennes. Il m'embrassait avec passion. Il ne m'avait jamais embrassé comme ça et l'effet fut immédiat. Je le voulais. Je voulais qu'il me fasse l'amour. Je pris le dernier bout de conscience qu'il me restait et arrêta le baiser.

-Luffy, on peut pas maintenant, et si les autres nous entendent ?

-Ils sont tous dans la cuisine en train de manger. Moi j'ai déjà finis et j'ai dit que j'allais te chercher.

-Ils vont se douter de quelque chose non ?

-T'en fais pas, on improvisera.

Il m'embrassa de nouveau. Cette fois je ne pouvais plus rien dire. Je m'en fichais que les autres nous entendent ou se pose des questions. J'avais la même impression que quand j'étais saoul. Je ne me contrôlais plus, et mon corps réagissait tout seul. Luffy pris mes mains et les mis derrière sa tête. Puis avec les siennes il dénoua la serviette autours de mon corps. Quand elle toucha le sol, je sentis mes joues se colorer. Luffy sourit. Je blottis ma tête dans son épaule. Il embrassa mes joues, mes lèvres, mon cou. Plus il descendait, plus mon souffle augmentait. A un moment je ne pus retenir un gémissement. J'avais l'impression de rêver. Je ne pensais pas que des préliminaires pouvaient être si bons. J'essayais de ne pas gémir et cela amusait grandement Luffy qui s'amuser à me torturer. Je n'avais pas osé penser avoir un orgasme pour ma première fois mais j'avais eu tord. Luffy était si attentionné que je me laissais complètement aller. Je ne retenais plus mes gémissements, mais j'essayais de mettre ma main devant ma bouche pour ne pas faire trop de bruit. Luffy était nu et quand il remonta pour m'embrasser, je sentis qu'il était vraiment bien fournit. Je n'eu même pas peur d'avoir mal. Il me murmura à l'oreille :

-J'y vais. Dit-moi si t'a mal.

-Um.

Quand il rentra je n'eu pas mal. Probablement parce que je mettais des tampons. Je remerciais Dieu. Malgré la sensation bizarre des premiers vas et viens, j'étais heureuse, j'étais euphorique. Luffy était vraiment le mien maintenant, tout entier. Ce corps était le mien. Cette fois j'étais sur de ne pas avoir un autre orgasme. J'avais lu que les femmes avaient un orgasme grâce à une pénétration que plusieurs fois après la première. Pourtant c'était bizarre, je sentais comme tout à l'heure le plaisir monter en moi. Au début la sensation était étrange mais maintenant j'en voulais plus. Je voulais qu'il aille plus loin. Je gémissais et lui aussi. Nous nous embrassions pour les cacher. Je sentais que j'étais proche, j'allais bientôt exploser. Lui aussi était à sa limite. Il accentua ses mouvements et il accéléra. Nous explosâmes en même temps. Mes muscles étaient moues et j'avais l'impression d'avoir couru un marathon. Luffy mit sa tête dans mon cou et respira bruyamment. Puis nous rentrâmes tout les deux dans la douche pour se laver. Il me sourit et me demanda :

-Alors ? Je t'avais dit que se serrait génial.

-Ouai je m'attendais vraiment pas à ça. Le sexe c'est vraiment…magique. Mais merci Luffy, c'est grâce à toi, t'a été si attentionné.

Il sourit.

Je me sentais un peu mal parce qu'il avait tout fait et moi je m'étais contentée d'apprécier.

-La prochaine fois…la prochaine fois je m'occuperais mieux de toi.

Je rougis pour je ne c'est quelle raison. J'étais à l'aise avec Luffy et mon corps, mais j'avais l'impression de tout réapprendre sur l'amour.

-Shishishi ! Sa m'a donné faim tout ça ! On va manger ?

-Mais je croyais que t'avais déjà mangé ?

-Ouai mais j'ai encore faim.

-Ouai c'est vrai que moi aussi j'ai vachement faim.

Nous sortîmes de la douche et nous nous habillâmes. Il se dirigea vers la porte mais avant qu'il ne l'ouvre je le pris par le bras.

-Dit, on pourrait recommencer ce soir.

Il explosa de rire et m'embrassa.

-On le fera quand tu veux.

Je souris. Sa avait été tellement bon, que j'avais encore envie de le faire. Le fait de savoir que j'avais fais l'amour avec Luffy me rassurais et me réchauffais le cœur. Je pensais que je n'étais pas une de ses filles à l'eau de rose, mais finalement j'aimais les choses romantiques.

-On dit quoi aux autres alors ? Demanda Luffy

-Laisse mes talents d'actrices faire leur magie.

-On est mal alors. Dit-il doucement.

Je le frappai à la tête.

-Itaï !

-Sa t'apprendra !

Une fois dans la cuisine Sanjy-kun se précipita vers moi :

-Bonjours NAMI-SWAN ! Tu à l'air vraiment heureuse se matin ! Et tu es vraiment la plus belle ! Tient assis toi ici, tu as la table à toi toute seule comme nous avons déjà finis. Je t'ais préparé un repas spécial.

-Qu'est ce qui vous à pris tout se temps ? Demanda Ussop

-Quand ct' abrutit de Luffy est venu, je dormais, alors il a décidé de me secouer pour me réveiller. Alors je l'ai frappé et pour se faire pardonner il à gentiment accepté de plier mes affaires.

-Ah Luffy-san, vous avez donc vu les sous-vêt…

-La ferme Brook ! Hurlais-je

-Et sa vous a pris tout se temps ? Demanda Francky

-Bah vous connaissez Luffy.

Mon mensonge était parfais. Je regardais Luffy il faisait sa tête de grand-père. Je lui tirai la langue. C'était pour toute les fois où il m'avait embrassé quand il y avait les autres.

Zoro entra dans la cuisine il me regarda avec un air grave et dit :

-Dépêche de manger femme, on a un entraînement qui nous attend.

Il sourit diaboliquement. Je sentais qu'il allait m'en faire baver. Je mangeais donc avec la boule au ventre. Une fois finis je me dirigeai dehors, en me disant que de toute façon c'étais la seule façon de devenir plus forte. Zoro, à ma grande surprise ne dormait pas. Il me regardait avec amusement.

-T'es venu ? Je pensais que tu te serais dégonflé…

-Tss j'vais te montrer comment j'me dégonfle moi.

Il sourit.

-Alors avant que tu deviennes forte il va falloir que tu entraîne ton corps et ton esprit. Fait 500 abdos suivit de 100 pompes.

-QUOI ? Mais c'est impossible !

Il s'approcha de mon visage et dit :

-Impossible ou c'est trop dur ou je peux pas sont des mots bannis tu piges ?

-Ouai ouai. Mais je devrais peut-être commencer par un peu moins non ?

Il sembla réfléchir et acquiesça.

-Ouai Ok alors tu fais 450 abdos et 90 pompes.

-QUOI ? Comment tu peux appeler ça une diminution ?

-Bon alors on a qu'à faire un marché, tu fais 150 abdos et 30 pompes et tu oublie tous l'argent que je te dois.

-Bon ok

-C'est vrai ? Je pensais pas que t'aurais voulu.

-De toute façon t'es toujours fauché donc y a bien un moment où tu devras m'en emprunter encore

-Tss sale démon… Aller, commence.

Je me préparais mentalement à souffrir. Je commençais par les abdos. Au bout de 30 je voulais arrêter, mon ventre me faisait vraiment souffrir.

-Allez va plus vite ! Disait Zoro

-C'est peut-être facile pour vous parce que vous êtes des monstres mais c'est dur pour moi !

-Si tu te plain je t'en ferais faire 100 de plus.

Je me taisais et continuais. Je souffrais en silence. Au bout de 80 je lançais :

-Zoro je vais mourir, je peux plus je vais vraiment mourir.

-T'a dit un mot interdit alors pour la peine t'en fais 10 de plus.

Je n'avais même plus le souffle ou la force de répondre. Je continuais en pleurant presque. Quand je finis mes 110 abdos je m'écroulais au sol en me mettant dans la position du fœtus. Je gémissais de douleur.

-On a vraiment du travail. Dit Zoro

-Je comprends pas, je suis vraiment obligée de faire ça ? Je veux dire je cherche pas à avoir des muscles.

-En faisant ça tu augmente ta résistance physique et mentale. Aller ! Tu t'es assez reposé tu continu avec les pompes.

- Laisse-moi au moins souffler.

Il s'approcha de moi et m'attrapa par les bras. Il me remit droite. Je le regardais avec reproche et lui dit :

-Et c'est moi le démon ?

Il ne répondit pas.

Je soupirais mais fis mes 30 pompes. Je mis au moins 1h car je m'écroulais au bout de 5 pompes et je devais recommencer à chaque fois. Mon corps était complètement cassé. J'avais l'impression que toutes les cellules de mon corps me faisaient mal. Zoro était dur et cruel mais je ne me plaignais pas. Après tout, c'est moi qui voulais devenir plus forte. Au bout de quelque heure nous fîmes une pause de 10 minutes pendants laquelle je me couchai au sol en massant mes muscles.

-Aller, on reprend. Cette fois je vais essayer de t'apprendre à te défendre.

Il se plaça derrière moi et encercla mon coup avec son bras. Avec l'autre il me prit par la taille. Je ne pouvais pas bouger et mes bras étaient coincés.

-Essaye de te libérer.

Je forçais vraiment de toutes mes pauvres petites forces, mais contre le tas de muscles qu'était Zoro je ne pouvais rien.

-Comment tu veux que je face ?

-Utilise ta tête.

Je savais qu'il voulait dire qu'il fallait sue je réfléchisse mais ses mots m'avais donné une idée. J'essayai alors de lui mettre un coup de tête dans le nez. J'avais été stupide de penser que se genre de chose pouvait marcher contre lui. Il avait déplacé sa tête juste avant le coup.

-Aller femme tu peux faire mieux.

-Tu peux arrêter de m'appeler comme ça ? J'ai un nom tu sais ?

-Si t'arrive à te libérer je t'appellerais Nami.

-Promis ?

-Ouai ouai promis.

J'allais vraiment essayer. Si un coup de tête n'avais pas marché il me restait une option : un coup dans les bijoux de famille. C'était le point sensible des hommes. Je mis toute ma force dans ma jambe et lança mon pied…qui ne toucha rien du tout. Encore une fois il avait bougé au dernier moment.

-Zoro, t'es trop fort, comment tu veux que je me libère si tu te laisses pas un peu faire.

Il rigola puis me murmura :

-Tout à l'heure, t'a couché avec Luffy pas vrai ?

Je devins toute rouge. Mon corps bougea tout seul. Je me penchai en avant et Zoro passa par-dessus mon corps pour finir par terre. Je l'avais fais, je l'avais vraiment fais.

-OUAI ! Je suis la plus forte, je suis la plus fo…

Je tombai au sol à mon tour. Zoro m'avais attrapé par la cheville et il m'avait fait tomber. Il se releva et me mis son catana à la gorge.

- Rappelle-toi d'un truc essentiel : Ne jamais laisser tomber ta garde. Ton ennemi va pas crever parce que tu l'auras foutu au sol. Si c'était pour de vrai tu serais morte.

Je déglutissais avec difficulté. Zoro pouvait être vraiment effrayant. Il rangea son catana et souria.

-Mais c'est pas trop mal pour une première fois.

Il me tendit la main. Je l'attrapai en souriant aussi.

-Demain on recommence. Dit-il

-Um.

Il s'assit par terre et ferma les yeux.

-Zoro ?

-Um ? Demandait-il avec les yeux toujours fermé

-Merci.

-Tu me remercieras quand tu seras forte et là t'en es bien loin.

-Ouai mais je vais faire mon possible pour m'améliorer. Au fait um comment, comment t'a sus pour…tu sais Luffy et moi. Dis-je doucement

Il ouvrit les yeux et rigola.

-Je suis venu prendre ma douche et faut dire que t'étais pas vraiment discrète.

Je rougissais violement.

-Abrutit ! Hurlais-je en me levant, toujours rouge de honte.

Il rigola.

-Mais c'est cool non ?

-De quoi ?

-Bah que tu sois avec lui. C'est pas ce que tu voulais.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rigoler.

-Ouai, c'est cool.

-Enfin soyez quand même plus discret la prochaine fois.

Je le frappais avec toute les forces qu'il me restais.

-Ite ! Sa va pas saloprie de femme ?

-Tu l'as cherché !

-Tss…

-Zoro ?

-Quoi ?

-Tu vas pas le dire hein ?

Il souria légèrement.

-Nan t'inquiète pas, je vais pas le dire. Quoique si tu travail pas bien je pourrais peut-être.

Je soupirais en pensant qu'il était vraiment capable de le faire.

Après ça je pris une douche. Luffy m'attendais dans la salle de bain. Nous fîmes l'amour et se fut encore une fois parfais. Cette fois je pris plus d'initiatives et je fus ravie de voir que je lui procurais du plaisir. J'allais souffrir demain…

**J'espère que vous avez aimé… Profiter bien de la paix entre Luffy et Nami parce que au prochain chapitre ça va se corser un peu (mais pas de panique non plus hein ) ). Nom du prochain chapitre : « Je ne suis pas elle »**


	20. Chapter 20

** Me voila de retour. Mon ordi m'a littéralement lâché et donc j'ai pris celui de ma sœur pour écrire ce chapitre. Je pourrais le récupérer dans quelques jours (enfin normalement =s ) et donc je pourrais poster plus vite (je pris juste pour ne pas avoir perdu tout ce que j'ai écris). Bon ce chapitre est pas super marrent mais vous en fait pas tout va s'arranger ) **

**Chapitre 20 : Je ne suis pas elle…**

Comme à notre habitude, Luffy et moi faisions l'amour sur le sol dur et froid de la salle de bain. Comme d'habitude, je mourrais de plaisir et étais obligée de mettre mon poing dans la bouche pour ne pas hurler. Quand nous avions finis, nous prenions une douche ensemble en recommençant parfois. Cela faisait maintenant deux mois que nous étions ensemble. Personne à part Zoro et Robin était au courant. Notre relation était simple et complexe à la fois. Il était lui-même et je l'acceptais comme ça (même si parfois l'envie de lui arracher les yeux me prenait). Mais chaque jour pouvais être différent il pouvait être chaleureux et tendre et ensuite être passionné, presque animal. J'aimais ces deux Luffy. Malgré tout ce bonheur, j'avais une drôle d'impression. Luffy agissait très naturellement, trop naturellement, comme si les gestes qu'il faisait étaient une habitude, presque un automatisme. Même si je repoussais ces idées et essayais d'en profiter un maximum, se sentiment restait présent dans un coin de ma tête.

Je fus projeté au sol avec force et mon dos claqua sur la surface dure du pond.

-Putin mais tu fais quoi ? Réveille-toi un peu ! Hurla Zoro

Une autre chose qui durait depuis un peu moins de trois mois : mon entraînement. A chaque session, Zoro était de plus en plus exigent. J'en bavais réellement mais je voyais vraiment les progrès. Nous avions travaillé un mois sur la défense (me chuchoter des choses sur Luffy et moi à l'oreille ne marchait plus alors il avait dut être très patient). Au bout de beaucoup d'efforts, j'arrivais à me libérer, même si je mettais bien trop de temps (« ton ennemis t'aurais déjà tué » disait monsieur l'adjudant chef). Nous avions passé également un autre mois à travailler mon endurance qui était, je devais l'admettre, nul. En travaillant l'endurance j'avais littéralement pleuré de douleur. Zoro était une brute et ses exercices monstrueux. Quand il vit que je pleurais il m'hurla dessus en pensant que cela me motiverais plus. J'étais alors tombé dans les pommes, ou presque. Il savait donc maintenant que quand je pleurais il devait me laisser respirer pour au moins cinq minutes. Depuis deux semaines il m'apprenait à me battre. Il avait essayait de m'apprendre les bases du catana mais il avait vite compris que moi et les rasoirs ne faisions pas bon ménage. Il avait donc décidé d'utiliser le Climat Tact comme arme principale. J'essayais donc de lui assener des coups ou des décharges. Je commençais à comprendre comment il bougeait et je pouvais parfois prédire ses mouvements. Mais Zoro était très rapide et il s'adaptait à beaucoup de situation, il était donc très difficile de me battre contre lui, surtout quand j'avais Luffy en tête. Quand je me pris son poing en pleine épaule je crus qu'il l'avait déboîté. Je tombais au sol en hurlant.

-ZORO ! Putin de merde ! Tu m'as cassé l'épaule.

-Si elle était cassée tu le saurais. Qu'est ce que tu fous exactement ?

-La j'essaie de pas hurler de douleur ! Répondis-je avec sarcasme

-Tu sais très bien se que je veux dire, t'a la tête ailleurs depuis qu'on a commencé.

Il avait raison, je n'étais bonne à rien aujourd'hui. Il soupira et s'assit à mes côtés.

-Crache le morceau

-Tout va bien Zoro, vraiment, je suis juste fatigué.

-Ecoute si t'a envie de parler je veux bien t'écouter, du moment que tu me morve pas dessus en pleurant mais tes problèmes tu les laisses hors de l'entraînement sinon tu pourras rien faire, pigé ?

Je souriais

-Ouai pigé chef !

-Bon on arrête pour aujourd'hui, mais demain t'a intérêt d'être là à 200% sinon je dirais ton petit secret à tout le monde. Dit-il avec un mauvais sourire.

-Si tu fais ça tu seras plus jamais capable de procréer

-Ta menaces serait plus efficaces si tu pouvais te battre, mais comme c'est pas encore le cas…

-T'a dit encore, sa veux dire que tu penses que je vaux quelque chose ?

-Tu crois vraiment que je me ferais chier si c'était pas le cas ?

Je lui souris :

-Merci chef ! Je serais en forme demain !

Luffy et moi passions nos nuits ensemble. Quand tout le monde était endormi, nous nous rejoignons dans l'infirmerie et dormions jusqu'au matin ou on regagnait nos lits respectifs. J'adorai être dans ses bras et sentir l'odeur de sa peau. Cette nuit je n'arrivais pas à trouver le sommeil alors je le regardais dormir. Il avait l'air si paisible et beau. Quand il était calme comme ça j'avais envie de l'embrasser. Il murmurait dans son sommeil comme un bébé.

- Je t'aime …i

Mon cœur fit un bond. Il ne m'avait jamais dit de vive voix qu'il m'aimait (même si parfois j'avais l'impression de lire quelque chose dans ses yeux). J'avais un sourire à la con accroché à mon visage. Je me sentais paisible et heureuse. Je voulais qu'il me le dise en étant éveillé mais s'était déjà mieux que rien.

-Je t'aime…Yuki

Mon sourire disparut et mon cœur fit un autre bond. Il ne rêvait pas de moi, mais de Yuki. Il ne me disait pas qu'il m'aimait à moi, mais à elle. J'essayais de me rassurer en me disant que ce n'était qu'un rêve, peut-être même un souvenir. Je ne pouvais pas empêcher mon poult de s'accélérer et une boule se forma dans mon ventre. Une idée me traversa l'esprit : peut-être que tout se temps j'avais eu l'impression qu'il agissait trop spontanément car il reproduisait sur moi le comportement qu'il avait eu avec Yuki. Mon souffle s'accélérait. Peut-être qu'il pensait à elle quand il me faisait l'amour ou quand il me prenait dans ses bras ou qu'il m'embrassait. La peur me faisait trembler. Je l'aimais trop pour le perdre. Tous nos souvenirs me revenais en mémoire. J'en avais bavé pour en arriver là. Yuki n'était plus là, moi si. Je n'allais pas perdre face à une morte, face à un souvenir.

Nous nous réveillâmes avant tout le monde et comme chaque matin, nous retournâmes dans nos lits pour dormir quelques heures de plus. Je n'arrivais pas à trouver le sommeil. Je cherchais une solution à ce problème. Aujourd'hui je voulais qu'on fasse quelque chose de spécial. Le climat s'était stabilisé et je prévoyais une île d'ici quelques heures. J'allais nous préparer quelque chose. Je ne savais pas encore quoi mais j'aillais improviser. Comme je ne pouvais toujours pas dormir, je me levai et me dirigea dehors. Il y avait un petit vent qui faisait voler mes cheveux. Ils avaient bien poussé, ils m'arrivaient aux épaules. J'avais demandé à Luffy s'il les aimait comme ça et il m'avait répondu « M'en fous, c'est que des cheveux, regarde moi j'en ais pas beaucoup ». Je souris au souvenir de cette scène.

Au bout de quelques heures durant lesquelles je pris du temps pour moi, l'équipage émergea, en même temps. Il faut dire que quand j'avais annoncé que j'apercevais une île, Luffy se mit à hurler et réveilla ainsi tout le monde une bonne fois pour toute. Nous mîmes environs une demi-heure à l'atteindre. Pendant tout ce temps, Luffy hurlais, dansais et faisait l'andouille avec Chopper et Ussop. Je n'avais pas le cœur de les réprimander quand je voyais les étoiles dans leurs yeux. Comme à chaque fois, nous nous séparâmes en trois groupes pour faire le plein de nourriture et d'ustensiles. J'avais formé les groupe pour pouvoir me retrouver seule avec Luffy. Zoro et Robin avaient eu un regard amusé. Nous avions décidé qu'après les « courses » faites, nous nous retrouverions devant le bateau pour visiter la ville plus en profondeur. Luffy et moi avions environs deux heures devant nous. Je le traînais littéralement derrière moi pour que l'on puisse être seuls un maximum de temps. Il voulait s'arrêter à chaque magasin de nourriture. J'avais beau le réprimander, le menacer, le frapper, rien ne faisait, il n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Je décidais donc d'utiliser mon arme secrète qui marchait tout le temps : Je boudais. Au bout de quelques minutes il me dit :

-Bah sa va pas Nami ?

-Si c'est juste que…non c'est rien sa va.

Je souris intérieurement quand je vis qu'il semblait mal à l'aise.

-C'est parce que j'ai autant mangé ? T'en voulais ? Pourtant je t'ai proposé.

-Non c'est pas pour ça, c'est juste que je voulais qu'on passe un peu de temps tout les deux tranquilles.

-Ah ! Mais fallait le dire plus tôt.

-J'essaye mais à chaque fois tu rentre dans un magasin.

Il sourit et me pris par la main. Alors nous nous mîmes à courir, vite très vite. Je me rendis compte que mon entraînement avec Zoro portait ses fruits car mon endurance était vraiment meilleure qu'avant. Au bout de quelque minute nous arrivâmes sur une plage déserte. Luffy m'embrassa dans le cou.

-Tu me pardonne ? Demanda t-il entre deux baisers.

Le Luffy taquin venait d'apparaître.

-Sa dépend

-De quoi ?

-De comment tu vas me faire l'amour.

Nous rigolâmes.

Comme à chaque fois nous passâmes un merveilleux moment. Une fois finis, nous nous rhabillâmes. Au bout de quelques minutes je décidai de me tremper les pieds dans l'eau. Luffy me poussa et je tombai dans l'eau. S'en suivit une bataille d'eau ou ma défaite fut écrasante. Luffy buvait des litres d'eau et me les crachaient dessus. Nous étions trempés. Je rigolais tellement que j'en avais mal au ventre. Notre après midi avait été de loin la meilleur que nous avions passé ensemble. Nous décidâmes de retourner en ville pour faire nos achats.

-On y va Yuki ?

Quand il comprit son erreur, son visage se crispa

-Nami, je voulais dire Nami.

-Je m'en doutais. Murmurais-je

-Quoi ?

Mon mauvais pressentiment avait été le bon. Il n'avait pas de Luffy et Nami, il y avait toujours eu simplement Luffy et Yuki. Je ne pouvais pas prendre sa place dans son cœur parce qu'il l'aimait encore. Alors j'avais seulement été une image ?

-Tu me prends pour elle pas vrai ? Quand tu me vois, t'a l'impression que c'est elle qui se tient devant toi. Toi et moi on n'a jamais vraiment existé. Je suis bête d'avoir forcé ton cœur à m'accepter.

-Nami je me suis juste trompé dans un prénom. C'est parce qu'ils sont similaires.

-Tu veux dire qu'on est similaire elle et moi. Quand t'es avec moi tu pense à elle et c'est pour ça que je trouvais que c'était trop naturel. C'est parce que tu reproduis ce que tu faisais avec elle sur moi.

-Nami, non je t'assure que non. Elle était importante pour elle, mais c'est toi maintenant.

-Luffy tu sais faire beaucoup de choses, mais mentir c'est vraiment pas ton truc. Elle est toujours la plus importante pour toi et moi je pourrais jamais rivaliser avec ça. Pourtant c'est moi qui me tient en face de toi pas vrai ?

Je sentais la colère monter en moi. Je serrais les poings.

-Tu sais, il va peut-être falloir que tu l'oubli un jour Luffy parce que elle est plus là, moi si. Et j'en ai mare d'être comparée à une morte !

Il me gifla. Il était loin d'avoir mis toute sa force dans le coup, je le savais. Mais le sentiment qui en ressortit fut pire que beaucoup de coups. Mes yeux se remplirent de larmes. Mon visage était encore tourné vers le côté due au choque. Je me mordais la lèvre si fort qu'elle se mit à saigner. Le goût métallique du sang me donnais la nausée. Je n'osais pas le regarder dans les yeux. Il venait de se trahir. J'avais dit « une morte » avec un ton méprisant et il m'avait giflé, parce qu'il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un parle d'elle comme ça. Une larme coula. Je me tournai et partis en courant.

**Le prochain chapitre s'intitulera « Fruit du démon »**


	21. Chapter 21

**Je ne vais pas me trouver d'excuses mais simplement vous dire que j'ai eu une grosse baisse de régime et donc l'envie d'écrire était beaucoup moins présente. Je suis désolée du retard mais je le cri haut et fort : Je suis de retour avec un chapitre, qui, je l'espère vous plaira. J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir en l'écrivant ^^ Bonne lecture**

Chapitre 21 : Fruit du démon

Je m'étais arrêtée de courir. Je marchais à présent. Je n'étais pas triste, pas déçu, pas en colère, pas inquiète. J'étais vide. Je ne ressentais plus rien. Je ne voulais plus penser à rien je voulais juste tout oublier et avancé, laisser derrière moi cette histoire et toujours avancer. J'avais réfléchis pendant une demi heure et retourner le problème dans ma tête mais j'avais décidé que je ne voulais plus souffrir et être la pathétique Nami qui n'est bonne qu'à pleurer. C'était l'excuse que je me donnais pour cacher ma douleur, pour l'enfouir et finalement, l'oublier. Cela marchait plutôt bien. Je ne pensais plus à rien. Je me dirigeai vers le point de rendez-vous tout en sachant pertinemment que Luffy serait là. Je m'en fichais ou du moins j'essayais de m'en persuader. J'appréhendais néanmoins la discutions que nous allions surement avoir. Quand je fus arrivée, il ne manquait que Luffy.

-NAMI-SWANNN ! Tout va bien ? Luffy t'as pas trop martyrisé ? Hurla Sanjy-kun

-Bah ouai Nami il était pas avec toi Luffy ? Demanda Ussop

-Si mais on s'est séparés parce qu'il pensait qu'à bouffer et moi je voulais faire les magasins. Dis-je prenant un air faussement agacé.

-Mais pourtant t'a aucuns sacs. Fit remarquer Chopper

Merde. J'étais arrivée les mains vides. Je n'étais pourtant pas une débutante, j'avais l'habitude de mentir. Mais qu'importe j'allais improviser.

-Bah je les ais déjà posé dans le bateau parce que c'était lourd et après je suis allée faire un tour.

Le mensonge passa inaperçu à part pou Zoro et Robin qui me lancèrent un regard inquiet. Je baissai la tête pour ne pas avoir à penser à la situation dans laquelle j'étais. Nous attendîmes Luffy pendant environ une demi-heure. Tout le monde s'impatientait et pensait à aller le chercher mais il apparut la tête basse l'air froid. Je ravalai le flot de sentiments qui s'empara de moi.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu foutais Luffy sa fait une demi heure qu'on poirote ! Hurla Francky

-Désolé je me suis perdu. Répondit-il sans grand entrain.

Les autres comprirent que quelque chose s'était passé car ils ne posèrent plus d'autres questions. Nous avions décidé d'aller sur la plage pour faire une petite fête. Zoro, Sanjy-kun et Francky s'occupaient de la nourriture et de l'alcool. Brook s'occupait de la musique. Robin et moi s'occupions de choisir l'endroit et de faire le feu (avec mon climat tact la tache fut facile). Ussop et Chopper chahutaient en essayant de faire participer Luffy, mais celui-ci ne faisait que sourire puis baisser la tête. Robin et moi étions en train de parler quand Luffy approcha.

-Nami, on peut parler ?

J'arrivai à garder une partie de mes sentiments sous contrôle mais cette saloperie de cœur se serrait malgré tous mes efforts pour paraitre neutre. Je fis oui de la tête et le suivit un peu à l'écart. Il prit la parole en premier ne me laissant même pas le temps de me préparer.

-Nami, écoute j'ai merdé tout à l'heure, je le sais mais…

-NAMI ! LUFFY ! Regardez le beau coquillage que j'ai trouvé ! Hurla Chopper en courant vers nous et le montrant fièrement.

-Oui il est beau dis-je en serrant les dents.

Chopper dut sentir que j'étais en colère car il attrapa Luffy pas la main et couru en direction de Ussop. Je l'entendis dire :

-Je t'ai sauvé Luffy, la sorcière allait nous frapper, je sais pas pourquoi elle était en colère.

Je souris. Chopper était tellement innocent.

J'avais repéré des arbres fruitier juste à côté alors je me mis à en prendre pour le repas du soir. Robin était avec moi et je trouva la force de lui expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé quand je commençai à voir des bras me pousser un peu partout et me tordre dans tous les sens. Elle se montra compatissante et me rassura en me disant que si Luffy avait voulut me parler c'était pour une bonne raison et qu'il allait surement s'expliquer. J'étais d'accord sur se point mais cela ne changeait rien à la situation et Robin le voyait aussi. J'allais écouter ce que Luffy voulait me dire mais je ne voulais pas plus souffrir et continuer cette relation plus longtemps ne serait que source de souffrance. Robin et moi retournâmes vers les autres. Sanjy-kun et Zoro étaient en train de se battre, le repas n'était donc pas prêt. Comme je mourrais de faim je pris un des fruits que j'avais cueillis. J'eu juste le temps d'entendre Luffy hurler et je croquai dedans. Je n'eu même pas le temps de réagir que les bras de Luffy s'allongèrent pour m'enlever le fruit des mains.

-Qu'est ce qu'y se passe Luffy ? Demandai-je avec une pointe d'énervement.

-Nami, je crois que c'était un fruit du démon…

Un silence s'écrasa et m'enfonça dans le sable. Je pouvais entendre mon cœur battre, et il battait très vite, trop vite. Je me sentais mal. J'avais chaud et froid en même temps je trouvais le sol trop mou et j'avais l'impression que mes jambes n'étaient qu'un sac d'eau. Ma vision se brouilla et je tombai au sol. Je fus bien sur rattrapé par les bras de Luffy. Je voyais ses lèvres bouger mais je n'entendais aucun son. Tout devint noir.

Quand je revins à moi je me sentais beaucoup mieux. Je n'avais plus mal nulle part. En fait je me sentais très bien, en pleine forme même. J'ouvris les yeux d'un coup pour me trouver seule dans l'infirmerie. Je sentais que le bateau était en mouvement, nous étions donc déjà repartis. Je mis plusieurs secondes avant de me rappeler ce qu'il s'était passé. J'avais avalé un fruit du démon selon Luffy. Je sortis de la pièce comme une furie et trouva toute l'équipe dehors. Quand ils me virent ils s'élancèrent tous vers moi en hurlant et m'assaillant de questions.

-Comment tu te sens ?

-C'était vraiment un fruit du démon ?

-Tu sens un changement en toi ?

-NAMI-SWAN ! Ne meurs pas ! Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi !

L'énervement monta en flèche et bien vite j'hurlai :

-LA FERME !

Tout le monde se tut. Une fois que j'étais sur d'avoir l'attention de tout le monde je repris :

-Je vais bien, rien de différent par rapport à d'habitude alors relax OK ?

Je me tournai vers Luffy :

-Tu es sur que c'étais un fruit du démon ?

-Je sais pas, j'en ai vu qu'une fois alors je sais pas trop mais il me semble.

-Robin ? Demandais-je

-Désolé mais je sais pas non plus.

-Bah on a juste à attendre et voir si quelque chose se passe. Dit Francky

-Pas besoin d'attendre. Dit Zoro. Les personnes qui ont bouffé cette merde peuvent pas nager non ? On a qu'à faire le test. On arrête le bateau, Luffy tu la met dans l'eau et si elle peut pas nager tu la récupère direct. La au moins on sera fixé.

Les autres acquiescèrent.

Je n'y avais pas pensé. Je regardais Zoro avec étonnement et il me dit :

-Bah quoi ?

-Non rien, c'est juste que je pensais pas que tu pouvais avoir des bonnes idées.

-En fait on va plutôt te laisser te noyer. Dit-il avec agacement.

Nous fîmes l'expérience. Luffy enroula ses bras autour de ma taille (ce qui provoqua des battements de cœur ridicules) et me déposa délicatement dans l'eau. La réaction fut immédiate. Mon corps se crispa. Je ne pouvais plus bouger j'avais l'impression de peser 100 kilos. Avant que je ne puisse m'enfoncer dans l'eau, Luffy me remonta dans le bateau. Ussop courut vers moi et me serra fort dans ses bras en m'hurlant dans les oreilles :

-Nami ! Pourquoi tu m'abandonne ? Toi et moi on formait une équipe de gens normaux mais tu viens de rejoindre le clan des monstres, maintenant je vais être tout seul !

Je me détachai de lui et le fit tomber par terre avec un coup de pied au tibia.

-Tss c'est pas comme si j'avais demandé ça idiot. Répondis-je avec une pointe d'inquiétude, inquiétude que les autres durent sentir car ils me regardèrent bizarrement.

-Oh sa va je suis pas non plus mourante…

-Ouai et pis tu voulais pas devenir plus forte ? P'tetre que sa va t'apporter des capacités qui surpassent celles de Luffy. Dit Francky

Ce dernier ne disait rien. Il me fixait simplement, ce qui m'agaçait au plus au point.

-Luffy tu peux arrêter de me regarder sa me stress…

-On devrait se dépêcher de trouver une île et accoster, on sait pas quel genre de choses tu vas pouvoir faire. Dit-il avec un air grave.

-Oh Luffy sa va elle va pas crever non plus. Dit Francky

-Nami-san si tu as besoin de quoique se soit fait appel à ton prince charment. Déclara Sanjy-kun

- Nos petits entraînements vont devenir bien plus intéressant. Lança Zoro avec une lueur malveillante dans les yeux

-Ah d'ailleurs Nami-san pouvez-vous me monter vos…

-ARRÊTEZ VOS CONNERIES ! Hurla Luffy

Tout le monde sursauta et se tourna vers lui.

-Oi Luffy qu'est ce qu'y a ? Demanda Ussop

-Vous pouvez pas comprendre ce que c'est, ce que sa veux dire d'avoir mangé un fruit du démon…

Il dit cela avec une voix à peine audible. Il s'en alla en direction des dortoirs des garçons. Je remarquai que ni Chopper ni Robin ne disait quoique se soit. Chopper me lança un petit sourire et dit :

-Nami t'en fais pas, pour nous sa c'est pas très bien passé mais pour toi je suis sur que sa ira bien.

Je compris instantanément. Ils avaient tous souffert de la transformation. Chopper et Robin avaient été traités comme des monstres et Luffy devait en plus supporter l'idée qu'il ne pourra plus jamais nager. Chopper avait raison. Pour moi c'étais complètement différent. Je n'avais pas subis de changement physique. Eux si. J'avais des Nakama pour surmonter cela. Eux ils avaient été seuls. Seuls contre tous. J'avais de la chance. Quand je pris conscience de cela je me dirigeai également en direction des dortoirs. En partant j'entendais les autres :

-Tu crois que sa sera quoi son pouvoir ?

-Elle pourra peut-être faire apparaitre du feu

-Se serait trop bien qu'elle puisse nous faire voler !

Je n'entendis pas la suite. Une fois devant la porte du dortoir je frappai. Je n'entendis pas de réponse donc j'entrai. Je n'avais pas vraiment réfléchis à ce que j'allais lui dire mais je voulais m'assurer de quelque chose. Quand j'entrai il ne tourna même pas la tête. Il savait que c'était moi, j'en étais convaincue. Il me connaissait trop bien.

-Luffy tu…

-Désolé Nami…

-Pour quoi ?

-Pour tout, pour t'avais giflé, pour t'avoir laissé partir, pour t'avoir déçu pour t'avoir fais douter et pour t'avoir laissé manger ce putin de fruit de merde.

-Luffy arrête c'est pas t'as faute et tu le sais. Je sais que pour toi, avoir le fruit c'est pas que du bon mais grâce à ça je vais devenir plus forte et je vais enfin pouvoir vous protéger tous.

-Sa peux justement être un fardeau Nami…Quand on rencontre un ennemis, j'ai l'impression que j'ai vos vies sur mes épaules et qu'à la moindre erreur vous êtes morts. Je veux tous vous protéger et parfois j'ai peur de voir les extrêmes où je suis capable d'aller si quelqu'un vous fait du mal…Surtout si quelqu'un te fais du mal à toi…

Pour entendre ses derniers mots je dû tendre l'oreille. Merde ! Merde, merde merde ! Je ne voulais plus souffrir, je ne voulais pas que l'on se remette ensemble s'il aimait quelqu'un d'autre, mais comment résister quand il disait sa.

-Luffy je peux pas, je veux pas, pas si c'est encore pour elle que ton cœur bat.

Il me sourit. Je n'avais jamais vu se sourire. Il était doux et chaud et il me rassurait, il entourait mon corps entier d'un sentiment de bien-être. Il s'avança et pris mes mains entre les siennes. Elles étaient chaudes, comme d'habitude. Je baissai la tête car j'avais peur que mon visage trahisse mon état d'esprit.

-Nami regarde moi. Regarde-moi. Répéta-il quand il vit que je ne m'exécutai pas. Timidement je plongeai mes yeux dans les siens et encore, je m'y perdis.

-Nami, j'ai aimé Yuki de tout mon cœur et quand elle est morte elle à emporté un bout de moi avec elle. Je penserais toujours un peu à elle, mais pas comme la fille que j'aime. Je pense à elle comme toi tu pense à ta mère en quelque sorte. C'est vrai que je t'ai pas aimé directement, pas parce que tu me plaisais pas mais parce que je voulais plus aimer. Et pourtant t'as réussis à me faire changer d'avis. Depuis c'est pas juste un bout de moi que tu as, c'est moi tout entier. Je vais te dire quelque chose que je dis pas souvent, pas parce que je le pense pas, mais parce que je veux que sa reste quelque chose de spécial. Je t'aime Nami.

Mes mains tremblaient, mes larmes coulaient, mon cœur battait. J'étais heureuse. Je l'étais tellement que je ne pouvais pas parler, pas bouger, pas respirer.

-Tu veux une preuve ? Me demanda-il. Je suis prêt à sauter un repas pour toi !

Quand il vit que je ne répondais pas il ajouta :

-Bon d'accord un repas plus le sous-repas du repas. Qu'est ce que t'en dis ?

S'en était trop. Je le frappai sévèrement à la tête.

-BAKA ! Hurlais-je. Tu t'es senti obligé de gâcher le moment ? Tss, je peux pas croire que j'étais en train de pleurer.

Je me mis à rigoler. Bien vite ses rires se mélangèrent aux miens. Nos rires devinrent un fou rire incontrôlable. J'en avais mal au ventre. Je rigolais toujours plus quand tout d'un coup ma tête tourna et mon corps se crispa. De l'eau se mit à jaillir de leur robinet. Mais elle ne retomba pas au sol. Elle était comme solide, comme des particules en suspension dans l'air. Cette eau vint flotter autour de moi et quand elle me toucha elle tomba au sol en nous éclaboussant.

-Ok, qu'est ce qu'y vient juste de se passer ?

-Nami je crois qu'on vient de voir ce que c'était ton pouvoir. Tu contrôles l'eau.

Oh bordel…

_**Voila j'espère que sa vous a plus. Le nom du prochain chapitre : Qui as dit que marcher sur l'eau c'était impossible ? =)**_


	22. Non je ne suis pas morte  '

Bonjours à tout le monde. Je souhaite vraiment m'excuser de mon retard. Si j'ai arrêté d'écrire c'est avant tout par un manque de temps avec les recherches de boulots d'été, les inscriptions sur post-bac, les concours… Autant dire que j'ai un peu été overbookée. Il y a également une grosse flemme de ma part et je m'en excuse vraiment. Pourtant j'ai vraiment les idées, je sais comment va se finir l'histoire et j'ai les grands fils conducteurs pour les prochains chapitres, malheureusement, mes grands doigts ne voulaient pas se mettre au travail ^^ Mais j'ai revu des épisodes de One Pece et je suis vraiment retombée dans sa magie et j'ai donc repris l'écriture (j'ai presque finis le prochain chapitre que je posterais surement dans le week end ou en début de semaine). Je ne sais pas combien de temps la motivation va durer mais je le crie haut et fort : Je ne compte pas abandonner mon histoire, elle me tient à cœur et je veux la finir, même si ça me prends 3 ans ! ^^ Voila le prochain chapitre arrive bientôt alors gardez l'œil ouvert (si vous voulez toujours de moi).


	23. Chapter 23

_**Chose promis, chose dut. J'espère que sa vous plaira**_

**Chapitre 22 : Qui a dit que marcher sur l'eau était impossible**

Depuis la petite manifestation de mon pouvoir il y avait de cela une semaine, ma vie était redevenue complètement normal. Enfin, presque. Après la petite manifestation, il y avait eu une moyenne manifestation et une grosse manifestation. Pour la moyenne manifestation, j'avais soulevé l'eau de notre aquarium géant et l'avais déversé partout (c'était bien sur un geste parfaitement involontaire et incontrôlé). J'étais très en colère contre Luffy, Ussop et Chopper qui avait jugé bon de faire une bataille de parfum (est-ce utile de préciser qu'il s'agissait de mon parfum?). Je les avais frappé aussi fort que mes bras me le permettaient mais ma rage était trop importante pour que ça suffisse (ce parfum m'avais coûté très cher et il était unique). J'avais alors ressentis la même chose que la dernière fois, une lourdeur du corps et une vision brouillée. L'eau avait jaillit et nous avait complètement trempé ainsi que toute la pièce. Ce petit phénomène avait réussi à me calmer et mes camarades avaient compris que mes sentiment était le facteur déclencheur, ils me laissèrent ainsi relativement tranquille. Le gros incident se passa trois jours après, lors d'un entraînement avec Zorro. Ce dernier m'avait gentiment fait comprendre que, comme j'avais une capacité, je devais «me donner carrément plus». Il avait alors mis en place ces entraînements ridicules qui me causaient les souffrances les plus atroces. Alors que je devais tenir en équilibre sur une main, je m'écroulai et me mis à hurler de douleur, de frustration et de colère envers Zorro et ses exercices pour les monstres. Cette fois se ne fut pas l'eau de l'aquarium qui vola, se fut des litres d'eau de la mer qui fut levé et suspendue pendant cinq seconde, avant de finir sur le pont et de presque renverser le bateau. Nous en avions conclus qu'il était mieux pour le bien de tous que les exercices s'arrêtent pour un certains temps. Les autres évitaient également de me mettre en colère ou, plus généralement de me faire ressentir quelque chose de trop fort. Ils avaient donc arrêté de me taquiner et petit à petit de rigoler avec moi. Ils le faisaient inconsciemment, mais il me mettait à l'écart et je me sentais seule (je ne pouvais même plus faire l'amour avec Luffy parce que Monsieur avait trop peur que je nous noie). Il y avait un grand silence pendant le repas. Je détestais ce silence. J'avais beau crier quand ils faisaient n'importe quoi, l'enthousiasme de mes compagnons me manquait. J'avais décidé de prendre mes repas seule pour ne pas mettre des freins dans leur entente. J'étais sur le pont et je mangeais seule. Je ne leur en voulais vraiment pas mais je n'étais pas faite pour la solitude, j'avais besoin d'interactions. J'entendis des pas derrière moi et je fus surprise de voir qu'il s'agissait d'Ussop.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là à manger toute seule?

-Je me suis dis que vous en aviez peut-être marre des silences pendants les repas, et comme ils sont crée à cause de moi je préfère m'isoler.

-Baka... Ussop me prit par les épaules tout en disant cela. Il me regarda dans les yeux avec autant de sérieux qu'il pouvait avoir et dit : Nami, tu crois quand même pas qu'on va te laisser moisir dans ton coin avec tes pouvoirs incontrôlable ? Même avec ces pouvoirs tu fais toujours partie de la bande, notre bande, la bande des normaux quoi. C'est pas dans le pouvoir mais plus dans l'attitude. Il fit une pause, souri et ajouta : Avec les autres on en a parlé et on a décidé qu'on allait s'arrêter à la prochaine île pour que tu puisses t'exercer. On restera aussi longtemps qu'il te faut pour que tu maîtrise ces pouvoirs. Alors arrête de faire cette tête, lève tes fesses et viens manger avec nous sorcière.

En temps normal, je l'aurais massacré pour avoir dit sa, mais pas ce soir. J'avais vraiment le meilleur équipage qu'il soit.

Tout redevint normal après une petite discussion avec tout le monde. Nous avions établi des règles. Numéro 1 : ne pas me mettre hors de moi (une petite colère ne suffisait pas à faire déclencher mon pouvoir). Numéro 2 : Ne pas me faire mal physiquement ou moralement. Numéro 3 : Ne pas me traiter comme une princesse (Sanjy-kun ne laissait personne s'approcher de moi de peur que « un abruti lui fasse mal de nouveau »). Mon humeur et celle des autres redevint ce qu'elle était pour notre plus grand bien. Nous vîmes une île au bout de trois jours durant lesquels aucuns incident majeur ne fut à déplorer. L'île était petite et il y avait peu d'habitants. C'était l'endroit parfait. Après une petite visite, nous décidâmes de dormir dans le bateau pour ne pas se ruiner (après tout on ne savait pas combien de temps il me faudrait pour contrôler ces pouvoirs). Comme à notre habitude nous fîmes une petite fête à notre arrivé. Nous avions tous bien bu. Nous parlâmes de mes nouveaux pouvoir, encore une fois, pour mon plus grand agacement.

-J'ai hâte que tu contrôle tes pouvoirs pour qu'on se barre de s't'île pourri. Dit Zoro

-Ouai comme sa on verra de quoi tes vraiment capable. Ajouta Francky

-NAMI-SWAN SERA TOUJOURS LA PLUS BELLE ! Hurla Sanjy-kun

-Ouai moi aussi j'ai hâte que tu les contrôle comme sa on pourra refaire l'amour. Dit Luffy en hurlant de rire.

Crétin. Il y eu un grand silence. Il n'eut pas besoin de voir mon regard meurtrier pour comprendre son erreur. Tous les regards étaient fixés sur nous. Personne ne parlait sous le choc. Seul Robin et Zoro avaient du mal à contenir leurs rires.

-Hahaha ! Hurlais-je en frappant Luffy. Crétin qu'est ce que tu va inventer comme conneries encore ? Nous deux ensemble ? Y a pas moyen pas vrai Luffy ? Luffy ? Redemandais-je quand il ne répondit pas.

Il me regarda dans les yeux et sourit timidement puis il se tourna vers les autres.

-Nami,je crois qu'on devrait arrêter de mentir et leur dire.

-Nous dire quoi exactement ? C'est quoi cette histoire ? Demanda Ussop

-Nami et moi on est ensemble depuis plusieurs mois.

Cet abruti aurait pu le dire de façon moins direct. Le silence était tel que l'on pouvait entendre les respirations de tout le monde. Je pris alors la parole:

-Désolé d'avoir mentis tout ce temps, c'est juste qu'on voulait pas qu'y ait de bizarreries entre nous tous. Luffy et moi hein ? Qui l'eut crut ? Mais c'est réel. Je vais pas vous faire de grand discours en vous disant combien je l'aime et bla bla bla. Je veux juste vous dire qu'on est bien ensemble et c'est tout.

Luffy me prit la main délicatement.

-Comme tu le dis Nami, qui eu crut que Luffy était capable d'aimer autre chose que la nourriture hein ? Se moqua Ussop

-Sa explique beaucoup de chose. Dit Chopper en souriant

-Moi je m'en fous, tant que sa vous rend pas inefficace. Dit Francky

-Ouai et maintenant que c'est sorti t'as plus d'excuses pour être merdique pendant les entraînements. Souligna Zoro

-Quoi ? Zoro tu le savais ? Demanda Ussop

-Ouai c'est flagrant je sais pas comment vous avez fait pour pas vous en rendre compte. Robin aussi le savait.

Cette dernière sourie.

-A Nami-san j'espère pouvoir quand même pouvoir voir vos...

- La ferme tas d'os ! Hurlais-je en souriant.

J'étais soulagé, tout le monde semblait bien prendre la nouvelle. Enfin presque. Je m'étais attendue à ce que Sanjy-kun hurle et frappe Luffy jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Mais il n'avait rien fait de cela. Il s'était juste levé, avait gardé la tête baissé et était descendu du bateau. Chopper voulut aller après lui mais je l'arrêtai :

-C'est à moi de le faire.

Luffy me pris la main :

-A nous de le faire.

Sanjy-kun était sur la plage contre un rocher, avec, comme à son habitude, une cigarette à la bouche.

Nous nous approchâmes.

-Sanjy-kun...

-Luffy, me coupa Sanjy-kun, est ce que t'aime vraiment Nami-san ? Est ce que tu serais près à tout pour elle ? A mourir pour elle ?

-Oui, répondit-il sans hésiter.

-Bien.

Sanjy-kun s'approcha de nous et prit Luffy par le col et lui dit :

-Si jamais tu lui fais du mal ou qu'elle verse une larme à cause de toi, cap'taine ou pas, t'es un homme mort.

Sanjy-kun ne m'avais jamais paru si grand et si déterminé qu'à cet instant. Je fus flatté de savoir que j'en étais la raison.

-Je prendrais soins d'elle, promis. Répondit Luffy très sérieusement.

Sanjy-kun relâcha Luffy.

-Luffy tu peux retourner sur le bateau ? Je voudrais parler à Sanjy-kun seul à seul.

Il sourit et s'exécuta. Une fois loin je dis :

-Sanjy-kun tu m'aime pas vraiment, je veux dire pas comme Luffy pas vrai ?

Il me sourit et ses yeux pétillaient de gentillesse :

-Je t'aime Nami. Je ferais tout pour toi. Mais pas comme Luffy.

Après une courte pause il courut vers moi en hurlant :

-TU RESTERAS QUAND MÊME MA NAMI-SWANNN A TOUT JAMAIS !

Je le frappai avant qu'il puisse m'atteindre.

-Sympas de voir que t'es toujours toi même. Ajoutais-je en souriant

Je le pensais vraiment Sanjy-kun avait toujours été là pour moi et l'idée de le perdre me répugnait.

-Tu pourras toujours compter sur moi. Je couvre tes arrières.

Bien sur, comme mon ego était trop important je dus lui tourner le dos pour lui dire cela.

Mon entraînement commença dès le lendemain. Dieu merci cette fois c'est Robin qui m'entraînais. Au début elle dut me provoquer quelque peu pour me faire utiliser mes pouvoirs mais au bout de quelques jours je réussis à analyser les sentiments nécessaires et à les faire apparaître pour une petite durée. Plus les jours passaient, plus mes pouvoirs se développaient. Au début j'avais du mal à soulever une petite quantité d'eau, mais au bout de deux semaines, je pouvais facilement soulever de grosse masse. J'arrivais également à marcher sur l'eau. C'était quelque chose de merveilleux je pouvais sentir l'eau et les vagues sous mes pieds sans pour autant tomber. Je me sentais complètement libre. J'évitais de trop parler de cela de peur de faire souffrir Luffy, Robin, Brook ou Chopper. Je pouvais également créer n'importe quelle forme avec l'eau. La plupart du temps je l'utilisais comme un fouet mais je pouvais également faire une flèche ou un javelot, enfin presque n'importe quoi. J'arrivais aussi à faire une sorte de bulle compacte dans laquelle je pouvais aisément noyer quiconque. Je ne pouvais pas crée de l'eau, j'avais besoin, pour m'en servir, d'en avoir à proximité. Ussop me créa une sorte de poche flexible que je fixais sur ma hanche pour toujours en avoir. Peut importe la quantité que j'avais, je pouvais allonger l'eau ou la faire complètement disparaître.

Au bout de trois semaines je fis une nouvelle découverte. Celle-ci me glaça de terreur. Je pouvais contrôler l'eau, mais pas que. Je pouvais en général, contrôler tout les liquides. Le sang était un liquide. C'est Robin qui avait déduit cela après m'avoir fait contrôler d'autres sortes de liquide. Je pouvais contrôler le sang et comme le sang, et plus généralement le corps humain étant composé d'environ 80 % de liquide, je pouvais donc contrôler le corps même d'une personne. Décider pour elle, vivre à sa place. J'avais peur de cet aspect de mon pouvoir et pris la décision de ne jamais m'en servir. Je ne voulais pas jouer avec les autres et les contrôler comme si leur existence ne voulait rien dire, comme si j'étais leur maîtresse. Cette décision provoqua l'incompréhension de certains de mes camarades, surtout Zoro :

-Mais je comprend pas Nami, c'est pas comme si tu les tuait ou quoi que se soit, c'est juste les immobiliser ou quelque chose dans le genre. Sa serait plutôt utile durant une bataille.

-Je suis pas un dieu Zoro. Personne ne devrait avoir le pouvoir de contrôler la vie des autres, même pour un court instant.

Après cela, personne ne m'en parla plus et mon équipage soutenu ma décision.

Après un mois et demi d'entraînement intensif, nous primes la décision de partir après une petite fête pour célébrer le contrôle que j'avais sur mon pouvoir, selon Zoro je « m'étais plutôt bien démerdée pour une faiblarde ». J'étais également assez surprise du peu de temps qu'il m'avait fallut pour contrôler ce pouvoir. Nous étions tous heureux de quitter cette île dont nous connaissions tous les recoins. Après une soirée bien arrosée, nous campâmes sur la plage pour partir au matin.

Je fus réveillée par des bras qui s'enroulèrent autour ma taille. Je souris en ouvrant les yeux et me retournai pour voir le sourire amusé de Luffy. Nous nous enlaçâmes quelques minutes avant de se lever et réveiller les autres. Nous commençâmes à rassembler nos affaires et les charger dans le bateau. Je m'éloignai pour aller chercher mes vêtements que j'avais négligemment posé sur des rochers pour qu'ils sèchent (durant mon entraînement j'avais passé la plupart de mon temps trempé à cause des ratés). Je sentis à nouveaux des bras autour de ma taille. Mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Ce n'était pas ceux de Luffy. Il avait les bras ferme mais doux alors que ceux là étaient rude et violent. Je n'eu pas le temps de me retourner que je sentis quelque chose de froid dans mon dos : une lame. C'est alors qu'une voix rauque et menaçante me murmura à l'oreille :

-Essaye juste de bouger ou hurler et j'te plante pigé ?

J'acquiesçai de la tête tout en essayant d'élaborer un plan pour me sortir de là.

-Ecoute beauté je veux pas t'amocher ok ? Alors tu vas faire tout ce que je dis. Moi et mon équipage on t'a observé depuis plusieurs jours et on a entendu parler de toi. A ce qui parait t'es une super navigatrice et ton pouvoir pourrais vachement nous aider alors tu vas changer d'équipage et venir avec nous pour devenir notre navigatrice. Si t'es d'accord c'est parfait mais si tu veux pas sa change rien au résultat, tu sera forcé.

Je ne paniquai pas. Pendant son monologue j'avais réussi à déboucher la poche d'eau qui était fixée à ma hanche. Je la fis alors sortir et l'allongea pour qu'elle prenne la forme d'un élastique que j'enroulai autour de mon agresseur. Il était très grand et très imposant. Il avait une énorme cicatrice sur le visage qui le déformait complètement. Il grogna sous l'effort qu'il devait produire pour ne pas se faire écraser par l'eau. Quand il vit qu'il ne pourrait pas se dégager il siffla avec force. Au bout de quelque seconde à peine, une dizaine d'hommes apparurent autours de moi pour former un cercle. J'avais de l'eau à disposition mais ils étaient trop nombreux et bien armé. Il fallait que j'avertisse les autres. Je fis alors quelque chose qui les surprit tous : J'hurlai de toutes mes forces. L'homme que j'avais capturé et qui semblait être le capitaine dit avec autorité :

- Capturez-la !

La panique commençait à traverser mon corps. Je soulevai une grande quantité d'eau de la mer et la projeta avec rapidité et force sur mes adversaires qui tombèrent. J'essayai alors de profiter de cet instant pour retrouver mon équipage mais je n'avais pas vu un autre homme qui se cachait derrière un rocher et qui me gifla avec le revers de la main. La violence du coup me fit tomber par terre. J'avais l'impression que ma joue avait triplé de volume et que ma vision n'était plus nette. Il me prit par le col et me lança avec mépris :

-Alors on essaye de jouer au héros hein ? Si tu continue comme sa tu vas pas faire long feu sur le bateau ma chérie.

-GOMU GOMU NO PISTOL!

Enfin. Luffy envoya mon adversaire voler et il s'écrasa contre un palmier. Il accourut vers moi et me pris par les épaules.

-Oi Nami ça va ? Ils t'ont fait quoi ? Ils t'ont touché ? Ils t'ont fais mal ?

Il me secouait en disant cela et je pouvais voir l'inquiétude dans ses yeux.

-Non Luffy je vais bien t'en fais pas.

-JE NE PARDONNERAIS PERSONNE QUI FAIT DU MAL A MA NAMI-SWAN ! Hurla Sanjy-kun.

Ils étaient tous là, et nous allions gagner. Je m'étais inquiétée pour rien. Nos ennemis étaient faibles, nous étions les Mugiwara, ensemble, nous étions fort.

L'eau qui entourait mon ennemis tomba au sol (je n'arrivais pas encore maintenir l'eau en suspend pour plus de deux minutes). Il sourit alors puis disparut. Il en fut de même pour ses hommes qui ne laissèrent derrière eux qu'une fumée blanche et complètement opaque. Cette fumée se dirigea à une vitesse folle vers la mer, pour finalement atterrir beaucoup plus loin, sur un bateau avec un drapeau qui représentait la tête de mort habituelle avec une cicatrice.

-Qu'est ce que c'était que ce bordel ? C'est qui eux ? Qu'est ce qu'il te voulait Nami ? Demanda Ussop

-Leur capitaine a dit qu'il voulait que je devienne leur navigatrice et que…

-C'est exact.

C'était lui. Il me prit par la taille, me souleva, et me porta sur son épaule. La dernière chose que je vis fut le visage de Luffy qui se décomposa. Aucun de mes nakama n'eut le temps de faire quoique se soit. Je compris ce qui c'était passé quand je réalisai que je me trouvais sur un bateau, leur bateau. Nous avions perdu.

_**Voila, un chapitre assez long, justifié par une longe absence ^^ Le nom du prochain chapitre : «**__**shikaku » (si je me trompe pas, sa veut dire tueur).**_


End file.
